Sweet Like A Peach
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: NOW CHAPTER 1 EDIT!The peach wasn’t so effective when Goblin King wanted Sarah to forget everything… She remembered that she needed to rescue her little brother and of her own stupidity she left the king alone in the center of the ballroom. Such daring
1. After All

SWEET LIKE A PEACH

**Sweet Like A Peach.**

**By: AmaterazuHime.**

The peach wasn't so effective when Goblin King wanted Sarah to forget everything… She remembered that she needed to rescue her little brother and of her own stupidity she left the king alone in the center of the ballroom. Such daringly that no sound and no sight for a Goblin King to endure, don't you agree? What would happen if the effect worked after she gave it all and lost in a way that he had never planned?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters. Damn! If I could own just one I'd be happy! Yes, I'm talking the guy everyone wants who said; Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. (Sighs and cries.) But, as you can see I don't own so just enjoy this little bit of the underground. I don't own the lyrics, they are sexy David Bowie's and again I don't own it. I wish at least, Jareth or David could be a little generous and give us… I don't know, a visit… or more, maybe?! Dreams come true, perhaps? Forget it. Here's the beginning of the story…**

**Title: ****Sweet Like A Peach.**

**Author: AmaterazuHime.**

**Chapter 1: After All.**

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, but I hope to make a little bit of history of my own with this story and I hope someday to can do something like they did. I hope that you'll like it. I had so much fun writing it. I must explain that English isn't my language and I've never had English's teacher. I leaned by myself, and still do. Therefore I shall value your help and constructive contributions. I'll do my best and make it better.

The title of this chapter is David Bowie's song of the album "The Man Who Sold The World." The song title doesn't have to do with the chapter; I just liked to put it there and I'll continue to do so for all the other chapters.

The barn owl was deep in thought by the young girl's window. He had been defeated and some of his subjects had chosen stay with the creature that had been helped luck and… by him. And though the traitors were few in comparison with the rest of those who are loyal to him, they still belong to him. But to be sincere, if Sarah didn't want them, they wouldn't be there having a party with her. For now his bigger pain and annoyance had receded… for this one time.

Beaten and hurt he headed up toward the moon in the night sky. "Foolish, girl!" The humiliation, the treason, the pain and the loneliness made one tear run out and down the bird's golden eyes. And so, Jareth swore never again to be so generous… nor unsuspecting.

Hours later, in Sarah's room, the party for her grand victory had dredged on to tiredness.

"Ludo sleep." commented the big beast.

"I am too, Ludo." Sarah admitted pensively as she sat on the edge of her bed. Now that her friends were there; where could they go? Of course they couldn't come back to Labyrinth; after they betrayed their king. But what was she thinking?! They had helped her! Jareth had been very unfair and he had deserved the defeat! Goblin King! She thought as she corrected herself. And on the other hand, he wasn't even her friend! Sarah frowned as she pondered what had been going on between him and Labyrinth. Later, she wrinkled her brows in surprise that she had so many thoughts about him when she should be thinking where to accommodate sleeping arrangements for all of the beings that had arrived in her room.

Hoggle didn't help but notice her grimace so… recent after her conquer.

"Sarah, is something wrong?" asked the dwarf, Didymus and the others turned their eyes to her.

"Oh, no, nothing!" she was pushed out of her thoughts. Yes, thoughts! Why would she feel guilt?! "I was just thinking… if you don't try to sleep in the flour or cause any trouble, you can stay here."

"And your parents?" Hoggle said. "I won't stay if that's a problem!"

"But Hoggle, Where will you go then?" The magic beings sensed now that they had no home for them to go back to.

"Good point, My Lady." Sir Didymus said with admiration.

"But…!" Hoggle moaned.

"Sawah, friend!" Ludo interrupted with a smile and sweet looking eyes.

"No more talk about it!" finished Sarah. "Tonight at least, you'll stay here! My parents will not go to my room till later and I shall have the door closed."

"Oh!" the dwarf accepted reluctantly. "Ok, if you say so! I suppose that one night will not be problem. After all, how much can occur in one night?"

"And Sir Hoggle," Didymus said showing teeth in his smile. "Should something happen, I shall be ready, armed from everything to the teeth, to fight against everything and everyone, in every tim-!

"Shh!" Sarah exclaimed covering up his mouth with her hand. "Don't shout." The fox smile again knowing to keep silent now.

"I'm sorry. But will you be all right without me taking care of you?"

"Yes, yes." the girl answered quickly hopping that he not get excited again, the lucky thing was that Ludo caught him between his arms.

"Brother!" he squashed him and cut off his air.

"Fine." Sarah stood up and began to distribute her cushions to them all. "Make yourselves comfortable and at home." she indicated. When she finished she noticed the cuddly toys served a purpose. This was a big change, because she never had treated her toys that way. Something off passed through her mind, however she continued with her task. And in less than half hour everyone had laid down on the floor. Sarah and a pair of the fairies stayed on the bed.

"Why do they get to stay there with you?" moan Hoggle. "It's not fair!" The fairies and Sarah giggled.

"Because they are very small and they are girls." Hoggle blushed before the simple answer.

"Fairies!" he grumbled softly turning onto his back and adjusting his pillow. "Girls, they are all the same!" Sarah didn't help and smiled to his back then she stopped one of guest that decided to fight with the dwarf.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said as she caught her by the wings. "Time to go to sleep." The little fairie watched her with resignation before she came back with the taller girl to lie down on the bed. Sarah smiled as she did as well and began to bid everyone good night. "Good night Hoggle, Ludo, sir Didymus, Ambrosious…and well good night everybody." she yawned and then noticed that sir Didymus was sitting on the chair in front of the dressing table. "Are you not tired?

"My Lady it is my duty and honor to take care of you. A knight must-"

"Shut up and sleep!" screamed a goblin, much less diplomatic than sir Didymus, and threw at him a little rag toy, seeing this others started to laugh. However before sir Didymus could yell about being offended, Sarah intervened by sitting up on the bed, still clothed in all except her shoes.

"Silence or I shall tell Ludo to hug all of you!"

"No! No!" everyone stayed very quiet at that order. Sarah smile to herself. They were like children! Well Jareth, their Goblin King certainly liked children. That she knew. Suddenly the smile dissolved as she remembered how he looked in front of her at the ball, as the soap bubble dissolved between her fingers. His face had been full of hurt… how was she going to get him out of her head? Had she been cruel to him? Someone of the pair had really deserved what their outcome was? She bit her lower lip and after sighing she closed her eyes.

Sir Didymus, however, remained alert and on guard then minutes later, began to nod off with sleepy eyes. For a moment, he saw the goblin that had lied upside down on the foot of the bed. The next nod he saw him still there, in the third nod he wasn't there anymore. Could he be dreaming? Suddenly the gnome at his side seemed to take on the same experience of that goblin. And many others seemed to be experiencing it as well. Sir Didymus startled on the chair and tried to get himself awake. Right in front of him the goblins kept disappearing, while Sarah seemed to be in a deep sleep. Alarmed and nervous, Sir Didymus approached to her. The fairies weren't at the side of the girl anymore.

"My lady, my lady!" he tried to get her to come back her consciousness without much success before he decided to ask Hoggle for help. "Sir Hoggle!"

"Don't bother!" he protested hitting the foot that shook him.

"But, sir Hoggle, my lady won't wake up and the fairies and others-"

"What a pest you are, don't you have anyone else to-?!" he sat up and stayed quiet and dumb when the last goblins disappeared and all who remained were just Sarah, Ludo and they two. "What in the world?!"

"Now can you see my hurry?" Sir Didymus pressured him and then Ludo woke up confused.

"Sawah?" he asked before he vanished. Hoggle and Sir Didymus looking into the eyes of the other knew they would follow him to wherever he had gone next.

Sarah woke up with the sunlight drifting across her room. She stretched and yawned; she was feeling like new and had the sensation that it would be a great day with no worries, no faults, no angers and no… memories? Why had she gone to bed with clothing? Why would she have stayed asleep? And… what the hell had she been doing? She looked around and saw pillows and puppets everywhere on the floor. She had not had a pajama party, she thought as she smiled. But, why would everything be so disorderly? She couldn't remember. Why had she thrown her precious toys all over like that? Her lips wrinkled at thinking.

"Never mind," she said. "I think-" A little noise by the door caught her attention.

"Are you awake?" questioned her father.

"Yes. I'm awake. Come on in!" The man was a little timid. His little girl wasn't her daddy's little girl yet, though in some ways she was and always will be. If she still left her toys on the floor!

"Karen and I are going to visit your grandmother. I guess we'll spend all day there." He sighed unenthusiastically. "Will you come?"

"No thanks, and besides she's not my grandmother." At least that's a relief. She thought as they shifted to her little brother.

"Ok." he smiled with pity. "You'll be home alone. Do you have any plans today?"

"No, not that I remember." she talked to herself. "And, what about Toby?

"Could… would you baby sit him? Today they won't really do anything geared toward him that's fun and to be honest I would prefer that he not be there. That woman seems like a witch when she screams or whatever.

"Do you believe those things?"

"No, I don't but, I don't want her to scare the boy."

"If there's no way around it-" she sighed. Toby was a precious boy provided he didn't do anything that she didn't like.

"Thank you Sarah, I'll tell Karen!"

"Are you sure that she'll take good care of him? Yesterday she was upset with me for just having to look after him for five hours."

"She won't have any problems, she'll do fine. And certainly I hope to be there for fewer than five hours." He said in a lower tone but it was not escaped by Karen's ears.

"Oh, come on now! See it just as a new experience."

"Well, I saw it like that once and it wasn't very pleasant. Why must we go?"

"Because she needs a particular number of people and we have to help her with that." she explained as she put down sleeping Toby into the crib. "She'll be very sorry when she sees that he did not come. She adores him."

"If she adores him so much she'll prefer a much pleasant visit and not a ghost hunter's session. Later she'll pretend that we're going another day of the week."

"So, what's the problem? She's his grandmother."

"There's no problem." He said and rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting in the car." he announced as he went out of the room.

"At last!" Sarah exclaimed from the window as she watched the vehicle leave the house. The time was exactly eight o'clock. "A little bit of loneliness isn't a bad variety."

She went downstairs going in to the kitchen and made some breakfast; a glass of milk and some cookies. She returned to her room with the glass in one hand and the packet in the other. She sighed in the middle of the stairs. 'Saturday, today is Saturday.' Certainly her classmates from school would be out and about causing noise and making trouble. 'Better to be alone than with a bad companion.' Then she went in to the alcove to eat in front of the dressing table. She took a sip of milk and took a bite out of one of the cookies. Suddenly she examined her reflection in the mirror. Why did she stay dressed? Her favorite shirt was now creased. What did she do yesterday in the night? Why couldn't she remember? Everything that she had in mind was that Toby was crying and… she left him crying in the bedroom, right? Then, what happened later?

Not knowing why she had the impulse to open the drawer to the right. All she had there was her music box, her favorite lipstick, and her favorite book, the 'Labyrinth.' She had read it, right? But…how was it her favorite? Of course she had not only read it one time but hundreds of time. But…what was the book about? What were the characters that were in the story? She couldn't say it and that was rare, she shouldn't have had a bad memory in anything that she had reviewed thousands of times. She could name a phrase or two but not the complete book. She picked it up between her hands, caressing the red leather, as if that was able to help her to recover something. To recover what? After she finished the last of her cookies she read aloud random page.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me." That last sentence made her shiver. And… yet it had awakened her immense curiosity to know more… She would read it and then she would try memorizing it and she would rehearse it like a big movie' star, like her mother. She smiled at the idea.

Hours later she had turned into the fairytale's princess preparing to challenge the Goblin king to take back her brother. Perfect! She thought in front of the mirror as she finished putting on her lipstick and straightening the belt on her white dress she was ready. Action! She stood up but her great and triumphant entrance crumbled with Toby's crying.

"Heavens!" she snorted. "He must be dirty or hungry." she sighed with resignation and she went to see to him.

Toby was standing up and clinging to the bars of his crib, the infant's little face was deformed because of the mouth so open and the eyes so full of tears. "I heard you! I heard you!" Sarah protested opening the door to him. "Is there any need to have a tantrum?" she picked him up and brought him close to her face. "Yuck…!" she exclaimed moving away with displeasure. "I would scream to if I smelled like you." After she cleaned and changed him with the diaper she picked him up to look at his eyes. "You're so pretty when you're calm and clean." Toby laughed with a hand in his mouth doing little kicks in the air. "Time for you to eat!" she carried him upon her hips and descended with him in her arms.

"Toby, don't make things difficult!" she said when he refused to drink his baby bottle. "I ask myself because you don't make this hard on Karen." She insisted once again and managed to make sure he finished his milk. After a new change of diapers he was returned to his cradle. "Why do you have Lancelot?!" she exclaimed after putting him between the blankets and taking the cuddly toy in her arms. "That Karen…!" She stopped because… hadn't she been the one to stretch it? She studied to the cuddly toy with understanding. "I did it, didn't I?" she questioned as if in truth she waited for an answer of the inanimate Lancelot. "It's ok. I'll lend it you until…I remember if I lent it to you or

if it was Karen who took it from my room again." Toby was mumbling a little sleepy noise then after rubbing his nose, he stayed asleep. Sarah sighed and left Lancelot next to him. "I suppose that now you will let me continue with my things." she went to her own room.

Already alone, she extracted her book out of her clothes and went into the scène. The whole house became her stage. Outside, the time became unstable.

"Goblin King! Goblin King…!" The shout of the baby interrupted her. It was already like the fourth time in three hours. "You again!" she cried out already annoyed she moved up the stairs and she entered the alcove. "Toby, what do you want now?!" again the big mouth like a pigeon requesting that feeds it, only that this pigeon wished to be with his mother, in spite of the affection that he had to his older sister. The anguish of little boy seemed to be uncontrollable. "Enough is enough Toby! You're going to drive me crazy!" she took him in her arms to rock him but had no results. "Have you gone again?" she smelled him and she lowered the trousers on him to spy below the diaper. "Very conspicuous!" she returned his clothes to him and put him in the cradle. "You have a full belly, you're clean and dry! What do you want now?!" As the weeping got worse Sarah had to cover her ears. What a pain he was! "That's enough, Toby! If you don't shut up I'll call to the Goblin King so that he takes you far from here!" From the refuge of her ears Sarah almost listened to him, but, all she could see was a little one year's old toothless gum. "I'll do it!" she threatened him. "I will!" she uncovered her ears. "I'll request to him that he take you right now, and then you will see that I don't treat you as badly as you have such a loud voice!"

Frustrated Toby threw Lancelot. He just wanted his mother! Sarah, upset and surprised, watched at the cuddly toy fly in the air.

"Goblin King! Goblin King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" Toby jumped in his cradle. "Stop it! Stop it!" Sarah exclaimed and took him in her arms rocking him so that he fell asleep, but, Toby did not wish to sleep at all and continued with his affliction. "Toby," she requested to him "really, I've had enough!" The little one disobeyed the pleas. Sarah laid down him once again and with the blanket she covered both the baby and the cuddly toy that accompanied the little boy and went to the door. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now." she said exhausted without thinking about her words.

A ray fell in some place not very distant. That frightened her so much that she gave a jump. Behind her back, Toby remained silent.

**N/A: Thank you to notwritten; maevesolis; kelsie678; wolfatheart for your review. And specially to saingirl. ; )**


	2. Everthing I've Done, I've done for you

CHAPTER 2: EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, I'VE DONE FOR YOU.

CHAPTER 2: EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, I'VE DONE FOR YOU.

N/A: Hi! Thank you notwritten, and thank you, kaye. That's exactly what I need besides of the motivating ones, constructive reviews. And not, I never take the chance learn English with a teacher. In the school I had French; so English I learned by myself. If you are scared by my grammar, better will be that you never hear me talking it. (Well, some words I pronounce them correctly, but others…) And well, about your correction, I wanted say that she seems, no is. I think that the difference is the same that here. ; )

Disclaimer: Labyrinth isn't my property, unfortunately. Unfortunately neither Jareth not David Bowie. Why make me repeat over and over again this painful reality?! (At this point AmaterazuHime is crying in her bed.)

The monarch remained grieved, sprawled in his throne, with a leg hanging on the arm of the same. Still he was wearing his white clothes he had not bothered himself in changing. The room was empty. He didn't wish to see or hear anybody. On the other hand, nobody wished to listen to him or to see him because of his bad humor. Damn she's! Not even with all powers he could take her out from the head! And from his heart. His haggard face made him look something aged. And it wasn't to be strange, exhausted as he were to be pleasant all to her. And in exchange for what? Of a broken heart. Thanks. Don't mention it. As if nothing had happened! He sighed by thousandth time. During all night he had not been able to sleep and when obtained as soon as he was assaulted by images and sounds of a too well-known nightmare. 'You have no power over me.' To only remember he made it lacerate his heart. "Idiot!" he reprimanded to himself. Until he had begged to her; he had requested to her! 'I ask so little.' 'Only fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' The king's eyes became damp, but, the acute pain soon was transformed into fury when his fists standing up struck the arms of the seat of honor when he stood up. "Idiot!"

"His Majesty! His Majesty!" one of so many goblins that they had remained faithful to him entered alarmed.

"What?" he investigated with cold voice and the goblin shook.

"The traitors, His Majesty!"

"What happens to them? Perhaps you try that I'm going to look to them for their ears! If you weren't sufficiently apt to defend the castle you try that also I take charge of that?! What more lack?! That I cooks, that I clean, that I feed the chickens?!" his anger increased ready to get revenge with the poor creature.

"No, His Majesty!" the subject excused himself immediately. "It's that they're here, My Lord!"

"They? Who?" his heart seemed to want to summon up life.

"The traitors, His Majesty!"

"And…, the girl?" he questioned lowering the glance trying not to show interest.

"No, His Majesty. Only the native ones from Underground." the king's glance returned to cool off in a hard expression.

"Where they're?"

"They have appeared one after another one in the city, My Lord."

"Then, jail them! I'll already be in charge of them later!" he ordered annoying. "And you'd better than they don't escape any!"

"Yes, His Majesty!" the goblin left speedy the room and along with another already outside this one. "Come on, we must catch to the traitors!"

"Ordered it by him?" the other astonished questioned.

"Perhaps the girl overcame him, but she didn't destroy him." he smiled walking with haste to reunite to the guard.

Hours later, the goblins had dungeon full like never before. The sovereign was notified immediately once they completed his work.

"They're all?" he appeared in the entrance of the jail adorned with a white shirt of soothes; a vest with embroidering in silver; gray trousers; a brown leather jacket, with a single metal shoulder reinforcement, that it embraced to his waist; black boots and gloves doing match.

"Yes, His Majesty! As you ordered!" Jareth smiled with pleasing. 'Good, I'll be able at least to get revenge with somebody.' And he entered and began to descend the stairs towards the dark jail.

"I see. After all, it seems that you still have something of merit." he went to his soldiers. "Nevertheless, I want to see it with my own eyes." he advanced the steps two at the time with guards behind. "Oh, my!" he cried out already in front of the a little gathered prisoners, with the exception of the two fairies that were in a small cage for birds. "But, what have we here?! If they're the lost little lambs that returned to the flock!" The captives remained congealed. Treason! The worse crime against their king and they were to their whole mercy! "What happened?" he smiled with mockery seeing them in general for finally to repair in Hoggle. "His ringleader got tired to play with you and she sent you of stroll? Or… you came to spy?" he said with badness, like giving by fact that they had much reason why to fear.

"No, His Majesty." Hoggle responded. "We… only…"

"Yes?" he investigated seeing his fingers as if he was analyzing if his manicure were well done, in spite of his gloves. No. Definitively the situation for the traitors was more than only serious. Hoggle couldn't find the words or the bravery so that the voice returned to him. Jareth returned to see him from above with superiority.

"We disappeared and we appeared here, His Majesty!" the attention of the king was interrupted by Sir Didymus. "My Lady slept totally and we began to disappear one by one!" Jareth lifted an incredulous eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" 'Whereupon yes, eh? That's, after all, either did she not need them, right? Or it would be because in his stupidity he had even granted this last one to her and of some form she discovered that he allowed it and she rejected it therefore.' "How strange! Although…, seeing you it's not it. Who would want to have to his side to similar filthy tiny bugs?" he laughed along with his guards. And then, he returned to put his cold eyes in them. "Then…, you don't know why you arrived again at Labyrinth?"

"You don't act all innocence!" Hoggle exploded. "You have brought to us!"

"I?!" he cried out between surprised and victim. "Dare you to accuse to me, Higgle?!" The dwarf became infuriated. Why always had he to confuse his name?!

"It's Hoggle! And there is no another one with power of brought us of return!"

"I already see." he said dangerously serene and he did a pause thoughtful taking a hand to his chin. "Fine, since thus you think… I'll try that you have a punishment which serves as a public example." he gave the back to see them terrified them over his shoulder. "While, I hope that you enjoy his permanence after the grates while… 'it lasts', because believe me, that you'll seem it pleasant in comparison with after is waiting for you." he smiled mocking and he shook with a blow the cage of the fairies. Next he let hear his perverse outburst of laughter yet ascending the stairs. The captives watched them one another with worry.

My, my; rarer event! He hadn't bothered in moving away them of her, on the contrary he had acceded in pleasing that last yearning to her. A little while of weakness that wouldn't return to happen. Never more! But they were there. She not owns the power like ordering to them to go and to come from the Aboveground to the Underground and vice versa… Unless… she had matured completely… No, she couldn't be similar thing of a day for the other. It was graceful, just like it allowed her that summoned him just like it was moved her away of him… He committed himself to concentrate about the reason for the return of the traitors. As outside, she didn't own as much power as to return them voluntarily…, but yes to defeat the idiot who gave her that power…

"Never more!" he spoke aloud already in front of his throne. But he had to solve the mystery and only there was a form to find out it. A sphere arose from his hand and he observed it as if it was something on the verge of exploding, wasn't easy the knowledge that he had to return to face her image. His distrust disappeared when he saw her within his orb. Sarah was changing the diapers to Toby with sweetness for somebody so young enough that had summoned him to taken her little brother. Then, the children didn't dislike to her, only that she didn't have any own one and she bothered to have to take care of the little one because their parents left all the week-ends, unique time that she had free to play. "If you had accepted, our game had not time limits." He was concentrated in as she returned to dress to the child. Perhaps, someday she would want to have her own baby more ahead. But not with him, clearly. To that idea it infuriated him and he threw the sphere against the wall doing it to explode in thousand sparkles that dissipated. Then that she would have babies with whom she feels like do it! Fool girl! He would have to do the same! To marry with the first female that was crossed in his way and…! His thoughts were interrupted by old goblin female that was his servant and he reconsidered what has been said. 'No; better no.' He decided and he remained mumbling his reflections.

When he waited for at least it, he heard that somebody summoned him from the Earth. The humans turned out to be an annoying plague incapable to solve their own business!

"His Majesty! His Majesty!" returned to interrupt him one of theirs. One of the few goblins that could speak with property; which were part of their retinue.

"And now, what?!" he let see his humor, suddenly the sky became overcast. It wasn't good to make anger the king; especially when already he was in mood.

"His Majesty, we have one in way!"

"One?! One what?!" he investigated annoying.

"A baby, My Lord! We only needed his permission, before the correct words are said to bring him!"

"All right, all right. You have it." he spoke almost without interest. "Now let me alone."

"But, His Majesty, you must see him! It is necessary, My Lord!"

"Why?" he asked with certain disgust.

"Because the boy already has been here before!"

"That's not possible! Nobody comes twice to the Underground! Nobody in his healthy judgment! You must be been mistaken!" he affirmed confused. What lacked to have to see twice the same face of the stupid idiot one that was wanted to undo of something as valuable as is a child?!

"No, His Majesty! He's that boy to whom you…!"

"Already, already! I'll go with so of not hear you again!" he was put standing up and he went towards a window. "You bring the baby, I'll see the ingenuous mortal who called to us." he became in owl and left leaving to his footman with the word in the mouth.

"But, His Maj…!" the goblin remained seeing him initiate flight away from the castle. Shaking his head, he returned on his steps to follow with the orders of his sovereign.

Well. At least to fly was pleasant and helped him to feel better; he thought already furrowing skies of the mortals. But, better was only that, and better not always meant well. Especially when the truth hurt like hell.

The district was done well-known to him, and he was cursed to himself. That was the park in which she… Go the hell with her! A ray fell by the park as if some force had wanted to erase its existence or the memories that will be there. But…, that route dragged him that before who had summoned him… He arrived at the house and he settled on the branch of a tree to spy by the window before to make his entrance. Their subjects already had taken to the boy and they've been up to their old tricks in the room, for as normally they did. But, damn was his luck! Why some idiot kids' group would not come to throw him stones or things like that?! Or better, than a taxidermist captured him! Rays and more rays! And that had. But he had to do it; thus the rules were! And he began to attack the crystal of the window finally to obtain that if was it open.

'This one time,' said while he entered, 'I'll not give so many returns. Direct to the point.' He settled in the window and his shadow began to change over the confused and scaring young that something tearful watched around her as tiny shades and beings tried to take her the hair running and hiding from here and there at the same time that they laughed and some time they hauled of the skirt of her white dress.

N/A: This one chapter enchanted to me! While I wrote it I had want to console our heartbroken king! And you?


	3. To Rescue Toby, Again

CHAPTER 3: TO RESCUE TOBY, AGAIN.

CHAPTER 3: TO RESCUE TOBY, AGAIN.

Sarah couldn't believe that the cradle was empty and that all those… "things" would walk sliding as if nothing. What had happened!

The window was open suddenly leaving the alcove was impregnated of a captivating aroma to peach tree, cedar and pine, while a beautiful and magnificent owl settled in it. She would have to find it like a strange fact; didn't? And especially when that same owl transformed himself into a man completely adorned in black except by the blue brightness that emanated of the inner of his cloak and small sparkles that seemed to scatter themselves of his person; his wild hair was like the same light shining in the middle of the dark caused by black clouds outside. Sarah drowned an exclamation shout. She knew him?

"You… are…!" the girl pronounced with difficulty before the spiteful and ignited gaze of the subject. "Goblin King!" She had the same glance that the other time that he had gone to her call; one mixture of astonishment, adoration and fear.

"What; are so many the birds that settle in your window and they become in men that already you remember?"

"To remember?" she investigated confused. But Jareth didn't give time her to react and he came near to her threatening with the hands on the hips.

"Tell me, Sarah." She felt a chill in her back. In his lips her name sounded different in comparison it whatever will have named her in this one life. "Why?"

"Why?" she questioned without understand what he protested to her and feeling the interesting aroma stronger than before.

"Why you called to me?" he spoke dryly.

"I… I didn't mean it."

"Oh, again?" he made a mocking smile. "Then, you're more silly than I believed." she observed him overwhelmed. Was he called silly to her?! He just knew her and was called silly to her?!

"I didn't know it! How went me to know that you existed!" 'Low blow.' he thought. 'That's, she thought me dead; exterminated; totally finished.' His glance became gloomy and soon it became hardened.

"You didn't?" his voice was ironic and dangerous. "Really, Sarah. Perhaps you thought that somebody as I were totally going to be annihilated by small, voluble and mortal little girl' like you?

Sarah watched him astonished. What did he spoke it? And if were he a crazy person? No; he had become before her eyes. A crazy fey, maybe?

"Voluble?"

"Then, it isn't said thus to those who complain about something and they have once it within reach reject it? Or perhaps better it's adapted to say… 'capricious'?" he rustled.

"I don't know of what you speak to me!" Sarah got upset and faced him. How he dared to say those so horrible things to her! "You have my brother, certain?!"

"Yes. And this time he'll remain with me. In other words, he'll be mine." he smiled to her with glibness.

"This time?" she questioned stunned. "Why… you speak as if already we knew ourselves?" Jareth was surprised and he studied her green eyes with depth. Perhaps… she didn't remember him?

"Sarah," she again felt that sensation in her back "you know who I am, certain?"

"Yes; Goblin King."

"And…," he did a careful pause before choosing the words that he was going to pronounce "you remember what happened last night, didn't you?"

"What happened last night?" she observed him overwhelmed and with a little of fright. And that thought made ignite her cheeks. No; she had put her clothes! Jareth only could laugh when he discovering a slight flush in her face. Then, by not to have spent a whole day from his last encounter she had matured enough; he thought with certain joy. That only would make it very interesting…

"By the sight I haven't been so…" he approached closer to her; she was intimidated and backed down hitting the cradle of her brother "generous, after all." Sarah saw him so disturbed as before. Jareth was concentrated again in her eyes. "Tell me, Sarah," Why he didn't stop saying her name of that way! There was something in that subject that made her feel cornered like a small mouse before… an owl! "did you remember to Hoggle?"

"N-no." she answered with insecurity without being able to take away her glance of him.

"Who is he?"

"Nobody important." he smiled with badness. "And to Didymus?

"Neither."

"To Ludo, maybe?"

"No!" she was hopeless so much by the questions that made no sense for her like by his proximity. "I don't know who they are! Just bring my little brother back! What I said wasn't real; I felt not even it!

"What's said is said." he crossed his arms as the first time ago that she summoned him and protested to him to Toby. Sarah had one slight sensation of 'deja vu'. He smiled sarcastically. Really did she not remember anything? So traumatic had been the experience to cross his labyrinth? No. It must have another reason… Perhaps…? Perhaps that one peach tree…? What a luck! In her the greater absorption of his spell arrived delayed. Damn! Surely because when she returning to her home she lowered the guard. He sighed thinking what different had been the things to have made her effect before going away of the Underground. Well…; of some way it wasn't a fortune that she didn't remember anything?

"But, Toby must be scared!" she insisted with desperation. Jareth let free a false sigh as if what he was about to do it will practically be against his will.

"What a pity. Well…" he became to a side. "If you want him of return you must go by him." he indicated the opening by where he made his appearance. "He's in my castle; at the center of the Labyrinth, beyond the Goblin City." Sarah advanced towards an extensive and magical earth. The sun began to show up. It looked that in those regions just dawned. "Did you think to be able to solve it… completely on your own?" he questioned to her while he was comfortably supported on an old and strange clock with seven numbers whose hands struck the seven.

"On my own? And who would help me on the contrary?" Jareth came near behind to her with a naughty smile.

"If you wanted I could help you." he whispered in her ear and Sarah turned her face towards him.

"Would you help me against yourself? It's not… illogical?"

"So so. I should have my benefit, I suppose." he smiled crafty. "A man and specially a king cannot commit the same error twice. You don't believe? The wise girls wouldn't even have to do it." there seemed to have a sign of funny threat in his voice. "What do you say? Do you accept the challenge?" she seemed to doubt. "Then forget the baby. I suppose that it will be easy in your… situation."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" he did a click with his tongue.

"What a pity!"

"I'll go by Toby; he needs me." she affirmed seeing towards the labyrinth.

"Not as much as you think. Although…, that I remember, little it matters to you those who need you. It's not thus?"

"Why say you so horrible things to me?! I'm not a monster!"

"Are you sure?" he whispered now from other side of her and he returned to smile. "I would give haste if I were you if you're going to go by the baby." he indicated the clock. "I'll be… good and I'll give you a little more than half of the time that the last time." he pointed out the hands of the clock. "You have seven hours to save to your little brother or… Toby no longer will be called Toby, but Jareth." he smiled with perverse enjoyment before beginning to vanish little by little.

"Wait!" she exclaimed leaving her state of confusion; she felt so rare… Jareth returned to materialize completely.

"What happens? You regretted?" he asked to her with pretended innocence.

"No! That…, I'm not sure…" confused she just observed him. "Would you haven't to give me or to offer something to me in return?" The eyebrows of the masculine face rose in funny surprise.

"Did you begin to remember? Or… it's only what you read for the last time?" Again he spoke as if they already had lived all that absurd situation to have invoked him.

"What are you talking? How to remember something that never I lived? The book said…"

"I know what the book said!" he got exasperated. "And hatred that damn end! If sometimes I find to the idiot who has written it…!" he said between teeth and with a tight fist. Sarah studied him with certain curiosity and precaution. In truth would he not be crazy?

"Well…, I understand your reasons, but…"

"But nothing! Of a way or another one I'll change that stupid part of history!" he approached in front of her with his face slightly inclined towards her and his voice became velvety. "And you, Sarah," 'It's enough!' it seemed to shout her mind before the stranger reaction before her own name and that damn perfume. It was absurd! "you will help me to succeed in it."

"Did you insinuate that I'll lose?" she observed bothersome to him.

"I insinuate that a way or another I'll get my own way." his lips showed a malicious smile. "And…, about your doubt…, you'll obtain anything of me until you arrive at the castle, and… even so I'll think it." he held her chin concentrating in those beautiful eyes that returned to defy to him, still in spite of being slightly dimmed. His glance settled on those tempting painted lips. But, no. He wouldn't do it; not still. And he separated from her so ethereal as before. "What a pity!" pronounced more for himself before leaving her alone.

Sarah returned to breathe. She didn't know why that being put her so nervous. For a moment she thought that the time had paused. She observed the clock, which now was stricken that had passed about fifteen minutes. Seven hours? How a clock could have only seven hours? He had said more than half of the time than the last time? How last time?! She wished to shout of frustration while she descended the hill towards Labyrinth. Although unusual, the way she was made familiar vaguely.

When arriving at the high walls, she could distinguish a peculiar source. And looked it that everything had it of that brightness that seemed to scatter itself everywhere. What did it would be? There was nobody to go to help? Everything what was front to herself was the cold stones of the labyrinth and some that another plant that climbed indolent envelope them. What unfortunate! By where one assumed that she was going to enter to that magnificent construction?! Good heavens! If she had to surround all that she would need one hundred times the time that Goblin King had given her! She gave to a fort sigh. Maybe, there will be some secret entrance…. She was put to estimate the walls with her hands while she meditated the little that she knew about that place. The book spoke of other beings besides powerful Goblin King; nevertheless the reality seemed to be another one. There nobody did seem to inhabit; except the king, clearly.

She lost more than one hour until by 'intuition' or 'luck' her unconscious found the entrance and she went into. The doors were closed after her scaring her when the heavy leaves being united.

"How strange place!" she murmured when discovering a neither corridor without final nor beginning. In the ground, branches and trunks as if they had been thrown by some storm. "But…, nevertheless…, why did I feel as if I knew it? Shall I have dreamed about this?" She began to walk and never seemed to finish. It didn't matter how much she would advance. Plants with eyes spied her silently. Clogged and full of rage by not being able to find a corner or some other entrance, she kicked to a trunk along with an impotence shout and she was dropped herself of backs towards the wall. But, the wall never arrived, and she finished to falling in a fluffy ground that hardened seconds after the impact.

Sarah was open hers eyes with surprise of which not to have felt some blow. She was gotten up with caution observing around her and she noticed that her feet remained within the wall, but, she didn't feel that they'll be caught. She removed them of there and she was put standing up. In front of her there was a wall, or at least it was what it was seen… She extended a hand to verify its existence, but, as well as her feet had crossed to the wall also her hand. "Brilliant!" she exclaimed excited. As soon as it's was! Clearly! Goblin King was a fey and to that type of creatures the games, the riddles and others enchant to them. What silly! How not to remember it! Now the great decision again. Right or left? Well…, the right seemed tempting, but…, by the sight, things weren't always what they seemed in this place, so she decided to go to the left.

In the throne room, the clock also of seven hours struck twenty to four at afternoon. Jareth was comfortably seated in his ornamented seat of honor with the little Toby in his arms. His impeccable and white shirt of painter let see his pale chest and his exotic necklace; a dark vest embraced his torso; a gray trousers and his black boots until the knees matched with his leather gloves completed his attire. Around, goblins and chickens everywhere in a chaotic picture, walking, drinking, laughing. Both the fey and the boy observed a chicken to escape of one of goblins' hands that was desperate after him and fell over other goblin that remained lay down by the drunkenness. That woke up the laughter of the entire hall that seemed to infect the baby who crossed his glance with the one of the monarch. Jareth smiled with mildness.

"This you like it, didn't? Then, this time your sister isn't going win to me so you don't worry." Toby extended his hand to touch his cheek, although his eyes seemed to concentrate in the eyelids of the same. "I hope that you're accustomed to your new name, Jareth." Toby gave light taps to the monarch's face shaking his head from a side to another one. The goblins watched at the boy with terror. Nobody above put a finger to most powerful Goblin King! Jareth let out a new sigh. "That's what I thought." he watched the baby at the eyes. "But, 'Jareth' is a more original and pretty name than 'Toby.'" the baby laughing united his hands a pair of times in an applause. "All right; all right. We will discuss it later. Well?" The answer was another stammering. And surprised looks between his subjects who soon forgot the matter. "By now, let's practicing." his wrist turned gracefully and in his hand appeared a crystal that into it was possible to be seen Sarah advancing towards where had to be the guardians with two heads, but there only were two doors and two shields. One red and other blue. Toby took it with interest and he slapped it with joy when he saw to his sister and returned to see the king. "Oh, yes. She soon will be with us." he laughed.

"Well…" Sarah whispered when to the view to the shields each side of the doors. "Either does not seem to have somebody here… Perhaps… everybody will be in another side?" she remained studying the doors. Which to choose? They would take the two to the same place? Certainly not… She let go a sigh. Maybe… she only had to risk… the one of the right seemed to her showy… But if it were a trap so that she entered without thinking… She smiled with cleverness. She would not please to that glamorous, shiny, enigmatic, attractive and maniatic fey! And she went to the left. It was a piece of cake! Did she of most astute?! She pushed the door and she took a step. Everything what obtained was to fall and to fall and to fall by a practically dark… Her simple white dress seemed to adhere to her legs being resisted the gravity. Nevertheless it was like falling in slow motion and when her body arrived at the bottom she was protected by specie of mattress like when she crossed the wall. In that small space everything was murky. And she felt to die when she saw the door closing in the top, over his head and increasing the darkness. No, no! This couldn't be worse! How she was going to escape of there?! She covered the face with both hands with frustration. This couldn't be happening to her, simply NO! She had wanted to cry but she knew that it would be useless to her! She had to calm herself and to think something! Things weren't what they seemed in this strange place… That was at least what she had read… Or what she believed to have read.

"She's in the Oubliette." Goblin King smiled seeing her in his transparent sphere.

"**Again?**" a goblin commented and they scoffed of her with outbursts of laughter and exclamations like what silly!' or what naive!' or twice'! 'and heard more laughter including those of Jareth.

"**His Majesty thinks that she surrenders this time?**" questioned another one with that typical goblins and genies' tiny voice.

"No; she'll not do it. But poor Sarah!" the monarch commented mockingly without removing the eyes from the crystal. "She must feel very alone and scared in a space so little comfortable. Don't you believe?" they returned to amuse to her expenses. "I suppose that a little pleasant company will do much well to her. And…, perhaps, a little aid." His face approached more the orb. "That, yes. First I'm going to give my habitual stroll by the garden. After all she has plenty time, didn't she?" The goblins watched them to each other without understanding. "Well, laughed again before I send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench!" This mention was sufficient to again wake up the hilarity of the group.

N/A: Sarah feels attracted to take the same route that in her previous trip, but exactly for that reason sometimes she chooses on the contrary, being imagined that intuition' that she feels is because the tricks of the 'innocent' Goblin King who the unique thing that he tries it's that she exactly cross through the same sites that the first time.


	4. I'm Underground

CHAPTER 4: I'M UNDERGROUND.

N/A: Thank you, notwritten! You always are so nice. Kelsie678, I´m sure that I have a lot of errors, I´ll try my better and I hope that if you find those errors you can tell me and so I can correct them. Soon I´ll download a beta, then will be better. Thanks for you constructive opinions, really. Bubbly Flower, thank you for your subscription. That´s all for now, I see you soon!

Disclamer: No, it´s not mine. HE´s not mine. Ah…! And I love him so! SNIFF…!

Sarah was exhaust to look for some hiding place by each corner of the Oubliette. She tried by the walls, by the ground and until she tried to arrive at the only entrance that she knew that it existed over her head. But everything was in vain. There wasn't anything and her unique possibility was far from her reach and there wasn't anyhing whereupon to help herself. She sat down trying to think about something. She had to go out of there! How long time would have happened?

Suddenly, a noise drew her attention, and soon she noticed something that moved in one of the walls in front of her. For a moment she thought that her heart would pause there and then finally she distinguished a slighting light from a half-closed door and a figure stood out that to her it became well-known. Goblin King.

Sarah couldn't help to put herself standing up. What would he want? And from where it appeared that entrance? She had looked like three times by all the place for some secret hiding place! They remained seeing to each other without saying a word. She with something of nervousness and disagreement; he with disguised evil triumph and an irritating smile.

"My, my! Cosy, isn't?" he questioned seeing to around his and making an ample gesture with his arm like setting out the surroundings. In his hand he maintained the whip with which habitually he used to tap his own boots when he remained seated in his throne and he looked for solutions for his problems.

"I've been in worse places." she said stubborn for not to reveal her restlessness.

"Really?" he walked towards her and he began to circle around to her as if he'll be examining her, the wake of his presence seemed to surround her. "Then…, it doesn't seem to me that you knew to something of worse places.' Rather you seem a spoiled child to me that doesn't accept to share her… small principality' with her little brother." he paused in front of her. Sarah watched him with resentment.

"That's your opinion." she seemed to spit the words. "Really, I don't understand how somebody as you can be in charge of a kingdom." she spit out containing her fury. Jareth only started to laugh.

"Oh, my baby! If you bothered yourself in knowing me a little better you would know that there nobody is best one than I to govern… no matter what." he came closer and he concentrated in her eyes. The Sarah's rage was transformed into desire to escape of him. And she made herself to a side to advance towards the door, but he cut the way with a security so that his hands remained interlaced in his back. "Still I didn't finish speaking, Sarah." By the most wanted of this world that somebody prohibited him to pronounce her name of that way; whatever was this one!

"Then, I did!" she spited out trusting, with the cheeks blushed by the annoyance and the uncomfortable situation. And she tried to follow ahead but abruptly the door closed before her nose and when she tried to open it seemed it to be firmly joined. "Damn!" she rustled before the laughing look of the king who now rested totally relaxed in a comfortable armchair that appeared of the anything.

"Poor Sarah! Look which you have done! Now we will not be able to leave! That door only is open by outside."

"What?!" she cried out turning to see him. That man was unbearable! And from where had he removed all that?! The armchair, the small table was questioned when seeing; the tray with the tea set and fairy cakes.

"Would you like one?" he questioned smiling to her elevating his cup with a hand, while the other one maintained the corresponding plate methodically.

"How do you can to set you to drink tea knowing that we have stayed locked up?!" she exploited.

"Well. It's time of the tea. And I don't lose it by anything of the world." he took the cup to his lips.

"The time of the tea?!" she was scandalized while he savored the smoky liquid. That's reason of that accent!

"Ah…!" he said with enjoyment. "Nothing is so relaxing as a good tea! Really, Sarah; you would have to try. You look very… altered, my dear."

"What time is it?!" she seemed to ignore his words with desperation.

"I've already said to you. The time of the tea. Only there is one time for the tea." he said with pretended innocence.

"No! It cannot be!" she watched surroundings. The door didn't exist again. "The time was exactly the seven o'clock when I arrived at your kingdom! I already lost five hours!"

"Yes. You're right all." he continued impassible now taking a fairy cake to the mouth. "The time flies, don't you think? Poor thing mortals!" he sighed ashamed. And then like who said something that didn't have he move a hand theatrically to the mouth seeing her. "Oh, little thing! Im sorry! I had forgotten that you're mortal and who the time is something very appraised like wasting!"

"Then, open that damn door!" she indicated the site where before it had been the exit. Jareth standing up and making disappear all his scene of 'time of the tea' and was towards her with a serious expression, pausing only to a pace of the young.

"I warn it to you, Sarah. When you speak to me don't forget that I'm a king. You will be the daddy's little princess but here, my little girl, your crown doesn't mean anything." he spoke almost on her face. The girl swallowed saliva. Was it necessary that he approached so much to her? She wasn't deaf nor nothing like that!

"Very well!" she talked after joining anger. "Then please, His Majesty, take out us of here! This one place stinks and…!" he watched her with funny.

"Are you requesting me aid? To me?"

"Then…, there's nobody only you." she said with worried and obviousness.

"Do you trust me?" he extended a hand towards her face and he accommodated a tuft of dark hair after her ear. His voice was velvety forcing to Sarah to remember that to breathe was essential to survive.

"I suppose that… I don't have another alternative. Don't you?"

"No. You don't have another alternative than I." he assured with satisfaction. "If you allow me…" he offered his hand to her advancing it towards her. Sarah soon observed that gesture and after to his owner. Could she trust him? Finally, she acceded. Jareth accommodated it with diversion on his arm and with his free hand he summoned a sphere. "Well. Here we go." he threw the crystal against the wall and the door reappeared wide open. Like it was something small, was obvious that they could not cross both. "First the ladies, please." he yielded the passage to her with gallantry not loosen her hand that he returned again to accommodate on his arm once they were in the runner where were the false alarms. This time they seemed to be deeply slept or to be simply rocks.

"If you could do that because…?!"

"Little girl." he admonished putting his gloved finger on the feminine lips. "I advise you to remember who I am." suddenly he observed her with fun before continuing way. "Well, at least the essential. I'm the king, you're in my world and you must respect to me. Besides, I've rescued you of that horrible place and I'm escorting to you by this dark corridor." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye with prank and again his voice seemed to caress her, nearer to her ear. "By certain… if you're scared to the shades I'll be benevolent and I'll grant you the permission of to embrace to my magnanimous person." Sarah made to a side the fast beats that the whisper caused to her; she lifted the eyes to the sky and she snorted.

"No, thanks. I'm thankful that you have take me away from that well. Ok, I believe that I must; I'm not sure."

"Aren't you sure?" he smiled seeing to her and indicating her to double in a corner.

"Then, you didn't seem to be in a big hurry to help me, or yes?" she reflected when to see that rather he seemed to be in an pleasant stroll under the sun.

"Well…, I'm your… antagonistic, after all; don't I'm? Even so I cannot avoid to aid to a precious thing in hardships."

"How gentile! It's the second time that you deal with thing' to me!"

"It's not an insult, at all." he assured her. "How prefer you that I call you? Sarah?" he intentionally pronounced it as if he was kissing that name. Dumb and with a chill in her back she thought that better she would be not to discuss to him on the subject.

"Agreed! Call me as you want. You're the king, after all."

"You're understanding, my dear. How much I'm glad." he smiled with proud insolencia. Sarah could not think that somebody was so annoyingly conceited, no matter that 'somebody' was the powerful and enigmatic Goblin King.

"And… towards where are you taking to me? Will not be a trap, don't?"

"I? The beautiful and supreme Goblin King doing traps? I don't need that, my girl." he paused in the middle of the corridor to put himself in front of her. "But… tell me, Sarah;" his tone was like a wave caressing the beach, his eyes shone of a way that she didn't get to understand but it inconvenienced her. Again that sensation of which she was an inoffensive rodent before… a owl, which surrounded her waist with an arm. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Sarah remained thinking a second. Was it easy? Well…, except for the problem when she fell in that gravet shecould say it. But even so he came to rescue her, whatever he drive her crazy before that. And the place was still… magician and therefore pretty. Yes, it was pretty and easy simultaneously seen of that way. But, she wasn't going to say something like that to anybody so presumptuous. She faced his glance.

"It's a piece of cake." she tried that her tone was contemptuous. Jareth bent an eyebrow. What on earth's the matter with the brat!

"Really?" he questioned containing an old annoyance in that same place. "Then, little thing, what so if I do it harder only by… deports?" he indicated the clock and began to manipulate the small hands with notorious slowness. Considering what lacked to cross and what remained of time, he wasn't exaggerated and only he cleared her half an hour. Then, if his calculations were exact, that they were it, to she would take another one half an hour for leave from there and reaching the next place. And thus, only she would reduce hour and a half. So the reaction of the girl would be the same thus just he'll have robbed her ones seconds.

"It's not fair!" she cried taking a step forwards ahead, separating that her person of him and from his hug.

"Still with that? Oh, Sarah, Sarah! When you will learn that you must take care of your words?" he approached challenging her with half-shut eyes. "You don't have basis of comparison to judge that."

"And you what you know?" she argued.

"Most than you, naive girl. In case you don't know it I already was an adult fey when you were born."

"Oh, now also I'm guilty of which you're old! How old are you, forty, fifty?" she figured from how old he was if already he were adult about fifteen years along, and she was taken revenge somehow. Although…, if he was human she would not give him more than thirty. Jareth smiled with jeering to the cynical attitude of the girl.

"Seem to you few about seven hundred twenty?" That was sufficient so that she was dumb of astonishment. "That I thought." he said winner. And he made a gesture to continue walking but with the movement of his wrist fell 'inadvertently' one of his crystals that rolled after them towards the opposite direction. Jareth observed it out of the corner of his eyes with delight. Sarah noticed never it.

"What was that?" she questioned when to heard the noise of the orb falling.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything." he commented coincidental. And to the few seconds they heared a resounding sound originating of the direction by which the ball had disappeared. "Oh-oh!" he exclaimed without genuine expression. "You're not scared, Sarah mine, but we're in problems. To these hours the cleaners pass."

"What?!" she turned towards the place where came the sound and she almost faint when saw such machine approach to them. "What's that?!"

"They are those of maintenance." he said as nothing with the thumbs in the lapels of his vest.

"But, they come direct towards us!" desesperate she tried to make see him. Had she dreamed this one nightmare sometimes? To be persecuted by similar apparatus?

"You're right!" he agreed as if they were speaking of the weather. "I suppose that we must… escape together. Come on!" he cried out suddenly holding her hand and they started to run. Sarah saw a wood door to which he not even gave importance.

"The door!" she suggested to him, but he continued dragging her forwards where there were grates.

"That's closed, Sarah!" he open with facility those that now they have had in front of them and they followed ahead. The infernal machine used by the cleaners every time shortened more the distance.

"But…, there's no exit!" Sarah exclaimed to see that the corridor didn't seem to follow beyond. At least not until where the limited light allowed her to see.

"This way!" Jareth pushed her towards a closed door whose lintel scarcely it provided space to them so that both took refuge. There wasn't time to try to demolish it. They stuck their backs against the door; the eccentric and infernal apparatus already was to only steps. Sarah couldn't help to feel her intimidated with such monster and therefore she couldn't stop her unconscious act to hold strongly to the king, who turned to remove her between the door and his body shielding her of the machine. "Calm." he murmured narrowing his distance. "I would never leave something damaged to you." His tone was sincere and deep. Sarah felt totally confused and dreamy with his perfume; thus…, so close hers, between his arms, she noticed the warm protection that emanated of him and so concentrated was with her face stuck to his chest, listening the resonance of his words and his beats that she didn't notice the wink who Jareth made to his subjects, the cleaners, when these finished passing next to them laughing. And like by magic art the door in which they was supported it collapsed along with them who made an astonishment shout. Jareth was envelope her, their faces dangerously close. Goblin King watched her at the eyes with certain preoccupation. "Sarah, are you ok?"

"Y-yes." it was everything what she could respond before those exotic eyes; a pupil greater than the other causing that blue the clear of that eye transformed into a beautiful honey color. It was like finding ice and fire in the same glance… He caught the study that he was object and he smiled to her with audacity. At once he repaired in her lips. Just to centimeters…, nothing else that to little centimeters of his… "Sarah?" he murmured funny and seductive.

"Yes?" she questioned like hypnotized.

"Did we rose?" The girl blushed when remembering that the danger already had happened and sincerely she didn't know how long she had stayed lost in his eyes.

"Yes! Surely!" no one made moved. She began to worry "If… you don't take off I cannot rise…, His Majesty."

"Oh I'm sorry!" he was gotten up. "I… was only thinking." he offered his hand to help her with an obliging smile.

"What?" she questioned doubtful accepting his hand.

"Nothing. Now, if you allow me I'll take away to you from here. Holding you." he ordered taking her arms around his torso while he grasped her waist.

"What?!" she questioned before such so intimate pose. But when the word finished she discovered that already they were outside, in a species of garden where there were enormous vases.

"Well, precious thing. Right then, here I'm off." he said free her of his hug. "I believe already that I've done too much." Sarah did the same disturbed by the unthinkable news. That he had already done too much! When?!

"What?! But, it's not fair! Besides, how is Toby?! where Have you where he?!"

"Again? You know very well where he's. I said it to you. He's in my castle. Will you not pretend that I takes to you until there, right?" he questioned with jeering.

"Then, it would not be nothing bad after you have made happen to me through all this!" she screamed. "And give me back my brother!"

"But, how impudence!" he simulated anger. "I'm the king and not only I do what I want and beyond! You ask me that I take your brother and in my splendid benevolence I go by him and you still throw the done thing in my face! Take care, my Sarah, because it's not pleasing to have to me of enemy!" he warned. "And you would have to know it." he gave her a slight push in her shoulder with his finger. "And your brother is perfectly well. I believe that he really like me wonderful; so doubtless he'll be a magnificent prince."

"He'll not be any prince, you… evil, perverse and… and…!"

"Glorious?" he seemed to want to help her.

"No!"

"Sublime?"

"No! You… you…!"

"I know! All the women say the same to me." he smiled proud with the hands in his hips. "Charming!"

"That's not, I said to you! You're nothing of that!" she said already rabid. What means he with ALL THE WOMEN?!

"Of course that I'm!" he persisted serious. "Only you don't know to appreciate to me because you always are murmuring trivialities as 'it's not fair,' 'it's a piece of cake,' 'that's your opinion.'" he imitated her voice. "You seem one of those silly chatty dolls." How he dared to compare her with a toy of that type! And there he was called her silly; again!

"You know what?!" the adolescent exploded.

"What?" he defied her with a perverse smile leaving to see the ends of his eyeteeth and a barren voice.

"Better, yes, go where you want because I precise of your aid neither, nor…! And anything that comes from you! That's!"

"Really?" he questioned with incredulity. "Well, if you say that, it's not necessary to speak. I only hope that soon you don't regret and you walk there shouting my name like a lunatic. As you see, to being the sovereign of these prosperous lands I've much to do and I cannot be… a nurse of a 'small girl spoiled with princess'airs.' But…, if you have interests a crown I can obtain you one." he shrank his shoulders. "Of course that 'everything'" he marked this one word "has a price."

"I don't interest what you can give me, nor you have worry either because still if I was falling on the verge of the hell and I saw me forced to request aid I would prefer to call to anyone although you would be the unique being in the world."

"Oh, Sarah!" he laughed malevolent. "Taken care of what you say." he approached her with joy. "They say that the walls of the Labyrinth listen and… the mere words can become in true, you know?" his glance was more intense and she felt certain fear. But, she just see him frowning, then she preferred not to risk to say one more word since he surely would look for to twist it for his advantage. He was her enemy! She remembered to herself. What the hell she was been thinking in the tunnel?! "Well…, if no longer there's but nothing to discuss. Goodbye." he smiled to her and he disappeared in a blinking.

Sarah did a frustration shout and struck the earth with her foot. That man was insuffrable, unbearable, twisted and… and…! Very sexy… No! He wasn't it! At all! He was… was… ridiculous! Yes! And until too delicate in his ways! That! Very well, Sarah, continues looking for negative things to him! He's a gentleman of fine modals. Nothing! And his hair! That, his hair was… was…! Smooth like the feathers of a luminous angel and like the light of the same… No, stupid Sarah! It was frightfully uneven and… and… it seemed dirty! Yes, dirty! It wasn't smooth but greasy! And… his eyes… with that makeup…! His eyes an invitation to the heaven… No; clear that's no!

While Sarah continued discussing with herself, Jareth returned to the throne room where he was received by expectant goblins that observed him waiting for his signaled of how had gone to him.

"The poor thing will not know what nor struck her!" he commented and his subjects smiled. "This time, I promise to you that we'll become of a queen!" The small beings began to laugh along with their monarch.


	5. Diversion

CHAPTER 5: DIVERSION.

Disclamer: This is not mine.

N/A: Thank you Notwritten. As I said before, my English isn´t very good but I do my better, and now I will have a little help: Thank you very much, MaeveSolis. You are wonderful! While, I will follow submit chapters and I will let you know when the others be edit with the help of this great lady. You must see her perfile and her art in deviantart. It´s wonderful!

The adolescent reached other two doors with strange callers that owned face. But like the false alarms of the tunnel they were inanimate.

"This place more than magician seems without life!" she sighed. Although she wouldn't know why she hoped that something done of metal summoned up life. It not was illogical? And why she was so sure that it must have more inhabitants than the powerful, intolerant and seductive Goblin King? That didn't any sense. She studied the two doors. The caller of one had the hoop in the ears, the other one in the mouth. That didn't sense too. But what one could be expected having to that' by king? Luck that he used the boots in his feet and the gloves in his hands and not reverse. However he wasn't very normal. She thought while she decided to where going. She back steps to see that behind the wall there was woods. Perhaps they were the gardens of the castle! She smiled caressing the idea. If they were, by the way that would be a good shortcut. She made gesture to push the door with the deaf caller but she didn't obtain it.

"We see… They are doors, they are closed and everything what there's two horrible callers… Mh… " frowned her lips thinking about if her conclusions were correct. "Ok! What lose I with trying?" her ahead her hand to the same caller that before, but something, very inside her recommended the other one. She didn't know to explain why… it only was as if at some time, sometimes she'll have done already it thus… After striking the hoop the door was open letting see a fantastic forest to her, plenty of brightness where one watched and a slight fog that made it see something threatening… The door was closed after her.

Sarah advanced slowly by the forest, so seemed that not even the birds let themselves hear. She was single nevertheless, she felt watched…

"Look, littlel Jareth…" he spoke to the baby in his arms wile in one of his hands maintained to the crystal with the image of his sister. "Know you who's she?" Toby smiled and applauded contentment. "Surely. She's sure that she'll arrive in time. What do you think, ah? Of course that I'll not allow it to her. Not this time." Sarah had arrived at the two doors with callers. "She treat to you better since the last time, right? We will see what more learns in this new challenge.

Sarah crossed the forest without problem, except the problem by the long route and the fatigue that began to feel in her legs. She regreted to haven't accepted that tea with fairy cakes that Jareth had offered to her. But it was a madness to drink the tea locked up there! She followed way and suddenly she paused.

"Wait a minute! He…! Oh, heavens; how I hatred him!" she got revenge with a tree. "All along he could take out to us from there, like in the passage! Goblin King, I swear to you that you'll pay for this! Odious conceited!" In the distance, a masculine laughter brought by the wind was heard.

The sun had begun to approach itself to the horizon. Finally to a side of the forest, there was a species of cliff; some meters down, there was a species of bog. From this one a horrible scent arrived that almost made vomit the girl. Nor definitively crazy she was going to that way. But a lump of earth detached and she shouted desperate while she tried to clip of something to avoid the fall. Oh, no! It would be inevitable! She didn't want to die and in case of surviving she wouldn't be pleasing to have to do it with that scent!

"Jareth!" it was everything what she was think to say whit the strongly closed eyes and when she gave everything by ended up thinking that her fall would be imminent. But some strong arms held her and they made her return towards the security of the forest. Sarah didn't dare to open her eyes. "Oh, heavens! He cannot be… That he's not…" But he was. And she had to accept it when open the eyes she found the smiling and trickster presence of him. Goblin King still wore the same attire, this time without his jacket.

"How you said, my Sarah? That you needed my person and the smallest details than this one could lavish you?

"Ok, agreed!" she said red of shame and fury. "I didn't have alternative, ok?!" she tried to follow way leaving him a side but Goblin King catched her hand.

"Ah, no, little thing! I leave everything real subjects for help you and you not even thanks me! You're very bad"mannered besides all the other things!

"All right! Thanks! Ok?! Are you agreed?! Thank you very much!" Jareth let out his laughter but not to her.

"Sarah, Sarah. It's not so easy. If you will remember I before said to you that everything has a price. You distracted me with your call and I saved you the life; how you think to pay so generosity to me?

"But…!" she was going to protest. "How can you try that someone pay to you for to make a good action?! You're…!

"Really save your life is a good action?" he inquired like disillusioned. "My my! How have changed the values lately!

"What means that?!" she demanded between teeth.

"Well…, I thought that to save the life of a good person it was a good action. If no, he'll not have bothered. What are going to say of me! Goblin King is a good"natured one! I've an image that to maintain!" he seemed to reproach to her.

"That's not my problem! Nobody will worry about the actions of a lunatic sovereign! And bring me back to Toby right now!

"Lunatic sovereign?! That it's not your problem?!" he got upset. "It finished, silly girl! Right now I'll put of head in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" he attracted her towards his body and he began to drag her towards the edge of cliff. "Then thus you will learn to being been more respectful and thankful!

"Ah…!" Sarah shouted (as only the girls know to do before the desperation, it's justified or not) when she not being able to get out of his hold. "Let me out! Don't dare you! It's not fair!

"It's not fair?!" he held her of her shoulders seeing her in front. He wondered if she really would know to differentiate fair thing from the unfair thing. "And, tell me, little girl," he sounded contemptuous "would seem you fair that I fell with you to the bog?!

"Then, it would be better than you fell alone, doubtless!" Jareth half"closed his eyes.

"You…, little ingrate…!" he spit out and both began to fall. The waist of Sarah was surrounded by one by his arms, the other one in her back finishing the hand on the shoulder. The air didn't run between them.

"Ah…! What dónde you, are you crazy?!

"Like always, my Sarah; pleasing you!

"But…, you had to fall alone!

"Oh, well! You want that I release you, then?

"No!" she shouted more alarmed taking hold herself and he laughed.

"Close your eyes! It will be better if you don't see the fall!

"What?!" she still tightened more against him and she wasn't made repeat the order. The fall was as if they smoothly deposited them on pillows. And thus it was. Both were in center of the Ballroom. Now empty of guests and completely free of clocks. Jareth complied of flank with comfort behind her. An arm still on her waist the other one with the elbow supported in the cushions to maintain his head and thus to see her with diversion. Sarah preferred not to see. And then she noticed that no longer they fell, there was something deliciously smooth underneath them and… she breathed. Then, wasn't she dead? Either it smelled the terrible scent of the filthy bog… She cheered up then to open her eyes. When noticing the elegant room she sighed surprised. Still in shock she wasn't noticed of Jareth's smooth inhalation on her hair, very next to her ear. When she realized she turned around her face to see him but he only smiled her as if he never bolded to such thing and he come back from his initial position, so she couldn't accuse to him of anything. Even though she'll be safe.

"You're… a damn demon!" she turned supported by her back and thus being in front to him. "You have scared me to death! I thought that…!

"Oh, come on, Sarah! Thought you that I was going to be as idiot as to throw me to the bog?" he followed funny. "And, recognize it. It was funny and we're in a place far better." Sarah observed their around.

"This place…

"Yes?" he questioned cautious.

"I don't know… It's as if… I had sometimes been.

"Really? Maybe. Or perhaps it's a premonition.

"What premonition?" she questioned seeing him again.

"Of your future." he smiled persuasive while his hand left her waist to caress her hair with slowness.

"I don't belong here! I've a family, a dog, the school, my companions…!

"A family?" he inquired with his hand in her waist again. "A family who use you of maid in punishment to your… youth, your fantasies? The school? What can give you a building where everything what they did is to rob the magic to the children with very elaborated theories?!" his anger already wasn'torious and increasing as he spoke. "Companions?! In my life I've seen one of them approach your person amiably!" she seemed hurt. "Yes, to you, the monstrosity that knows that everything isn't as they say; the monstrosity that dares to insult them with her dreams! They are asses, Sarah." his voice returned to be smooth and obliging, almost a request to that she wake up. "Of everything what you have named the only thing that's saved is your dog. And that has solution." After the shock, Sarah remained thoughtful. But what were they discussing! She only was there for rescuing Toby! Why were they discussing of herself persons as if… as if… they were a pair?! How ridiculous! And still more that he was defending her of the rest of the world!

"Give me the child." it was everything what she said and he observed her disturbed and grieved.

"Sarah, you don't begin with that triviality. And you cannot defy me. You haven't arrived here by your own means and still you must arrive at the castle.

"I want to recover Toby, His Majesty. And you'ren't going to prevent it.

"Sarah, did you remember something?" he questioned suspicious.

"What must I remember?" she interrogated without understanding why of his question.

"Nothing." he responded inexpressive. "Just one nonsense. Forget it." Sarah every time was surer of than that man had a serious problem of personality, attitude and… mental health. "Do you want a peach tree?" he offered with a ghoul smile when creating a sphere in the end of his fingers; which threw it and caught it turned in the food. Sarah was hungry, she had not eaten nothing else that pairs of cookies and the milk glass. She observed the fruit biting her lips, doubtful in accepting it or no. Why felt she the irresistible temptation simultaneously to take it and a great alarm as if a that was atomic bomb? "Come on. Now what happens? think you that I go to poison you or something thus?" he laughed lower. "Look. Thus you will not be so distrusted." he carried it to the mouth without release his glance of those ingenuous green eyes that reflected the fight of her soul. Sarah thought that one gesture was almost like the invitation of a vampire to be united him, and it gave her a chill. Soon she had the peach tree in front of her own lips. "It does not have anything, Sarah." No, not again her name said likethat and they… thus, completely alone, lying down comfortably on cushions, too much… close one of the other! It seemed that he wanted to return her so lunatic as him! "I would never poison you. This one is a peach tree of my earth. And I'm the king. I should be idiot to poison what… belongs to me." he returned to offer the fruit almost caressing her lips with this one. "Consider it like… your payment by save you already twice." The Sarah's lips shook wile fought to decided to open itself or no. He continued seeing her intensely, closer than before, perhaps. When there was sufficient space he pushed the fruit with smoothness. Sarah finally take a small bite and the fruit receded so slowly as it had approached. "You see? There's nothing of bad there. It has good flavor, right?" she only could shake the head, wile finished swallowing the sweet and juicy piece. That glance seemed to enchant her. "Do you want more?" she forced herself to breathe; her heart seemed a rampant horse. "If you're hungry you would have do it. Still you have a good stretch to arrive to my castle. Take it." he offered her for she took hold with the hand. "When you arrive there will be much more to alleviate your trip." The fruit changed of owner.

"Why?" she questioned confused and something intimidated.

"Why what thing?

"Why… suddenly, are you… kind with me?

"Sarah…, I'm generous." he smiled to her with sweetness. "But I can be cruel." The teenager observed him with wide eyes, alarmed. "But… with you I would like to be generous all along. Except when I feels like make you to rage to you." She seemed to relax, a little.

"You… speak very rare…

"Rare? I believe that I speak correctly.

"I talk about that… you speak as if… we knew ourselves…

"Well…, perhaps it has been thus; in a dream." he returned to smile to her with boldness. "Perhaps…," he whispered next to her lips "this time is by far more than a dream…" Sarah was petrified. He…? He wasn't going to kiss her; or yes? She… never had been kissed by a man! Not even by a boy of her age! Never! Only in her idiot dreams of princes and knights…! He was a king! No! He wouldn't dare! Simply he couldn't! Jareth laughed smoothly over her lips; caressing them only with his breath. He never got to touch them with the him. "It's time to go, precious thing. The time is short." he was gotten up with her still in arms, defying to the law of the gravity until being both standing up. "I must take care of… certain affairs and you must follow your way. Ready?

"Y"yes." she could conquer her voice again.

"Hold me." And after a new hug; suddenly she was alone in a junkyard. The essence of the king slightly remained as his presence in that place.

"What…?! It's not fair!" she cried out to the anything; then there weren't signs of the monarch by everywhere. In her hand still she maintained the peach tree still fresh, that to only brought her more memories of the previous moments. She gave another bite it with rage, then another one and another one; she did more by disgust that by necessity. "That evildoer…!" she kicked to the first thing that she found closer. "How dares he to bring me in the middle of all this junk?! And to leave me!" she was going to get revenge with another thing until she noticed that it was a clock. The six o'clock! That was the reason why it was growing dark! Beyond she can to see the castle; from which it heard a melody.

"'I saw baby, crying hard as a babe could cry.

What could I do?

My baby's love had gone

and left my baby blue.

Nobody knew…'" the monarch intoned. "What kind of magic spell to use'" there were united different harsh tiny voices and the happy tiny scream from a happy baby to the voice of the king; while they continued singing very adventurously.

Sarah wasn't sure of what it was being spoken, but… it not made her much grace. She didn't know why was bothering her that one pretty and cheers tune. Real affairs! Ha! With more decision than ever she scaled those mountains of old things course to the castle, in center of Goblin City.

"I cannot lose! I cannot! You'ren't hopeless, Toby! I'm coming by you!

"'Slime and snails.

"Or puppy dog's tails.

"Thunder or lightning.

"Then baby said:" to this moment the song was in its maximum apogee.

"Dance magic, dance**.**

"Dance magic, dance.

"Dance magic, dance. Put that baby spell on me.

"Magic jumps, jumps.

"Magic jumps, jumps.

"Magic jumps, jumps.

"Put that magic jump on me.

Slap the baby, make him free'

In the castle it seemed to have organized a small celebration in honor to Toby, then all the goblins danced around to his or they held him of arm in arm wile Toby laughed and laughed of most contented. Including the king shook him of here for there making him laugh more! And sometimes he only embraced him to turn along with him; or funniest he threw him over his head and he catched him himself or some of greatest goblins! That was better than any baby"sit or nursery! Not even her mother could compare with all that diversion! And how goblins and hens flew by the air! He couldn't stop being laughing!

When the exhausted baby remained slept in Jareth's arms; this one ordered to make silence and he was given him to one of goblins, one of his personal guards.

"Take him to his cradle, in my chamber and stay with him in case he wakes up." he whispered.

"Yes, His Majesty." the guard moved away with the small one.

"Well, now, I'll do a visit to those treasonous ingrates." he half-closed the eyes with pleasing.

"Did you missed me, filthy vermins?" the king questioned to his captives.

"Who could?" Hoggle murmured and the rest of them silenced him so that to haven't more problems of those than already they had.

"Well, now… found you out the good news? We have a very special visit today in ours loved Labyrinth.

"Yes? Who?" the dwarf interrogated without true interest.

"To the future queen." Jareth smiled with maliciousness. "This time there's nobody helps her and makes her commit more nosenses of those than usually she does. It's not magnificent?" the prisoners observed to him worried and anxious. Would she have come to help them?

"Sarah!" Hoggle could not avoid his surprise and hope. "Where is she?!

"Oh, well…" he took an elbow with his hand, while, the other one rubbed his chin. "I suppose that she must be trying to arrive at the city, right now. We spend a great time together there outside, but I had important bussiness that to do here; like preparing her arrival. Don't you create?" he smiled to him with badness.

"If you do something to her…!

"That I do to her soon will not be of your concern. In fact, no longer it's it." he returned to lavish one of those smiles. "But…, I must thank you, Hogbrain.' Nothing of this would have been possible without your aid.

"It's Hoggle! And I didn't do anything!

"Nothing?!" he laughed with poise. "Nothing?! If had not been by you, Hogwart', Sarah never would have called to me again! What you think, ah?! She was amused with you by awhile and then she undid of all of you to summon me!" he laughed perversely. "It isn't that reason sufficient to be been thankful?" the prisoners remained without words. "You know what? For show yo my… gratitude, Hoggart' I promise to you that whichever is your punishment, will not hurt to you…

"Really?" he watched him with anxiety.

"Too much." he leaved an outburst of laughter and repaired in the fairies in the cage. "And you? Are you comfortable there or need you more fun, eh?" he took the cage between his hands and shook it. The fairies finished been dizzy holding of the bars. Goblin King already moved away letting hear his peal of laughter.


	6. A Land Serene

CHAPTER 6: A LAND SERENE.

N/A: Thank you, notwritten for your steadfastness and support.

Disclamer: Labyrinth isn't my property, either its personages. The song Whitin you" own to the genious David Bowie. Ah…, my heart dreams!

Sarah was able to leave the junkyard and to reach the borders of Goblin City. The inner doors remained closed. Apparently the entrance was no guard guarding. "What strange…" she thought.

The sunset granted to Labyrinth enchantment as much as to dawn. The young pushed one of the entrance leafs and, to few meters, she was with another game of them; to a side, there was a species of giant robot. Sarah watched it apprehensive. It would be only an adornment? In her mind it imagined attacking in movement to her and other beings who peculiarly looked themselves like some dolls and adornments that she had in her room. "I hope that only it's decorative…" she thought walking to its side cautiousness, meanwhile, she came near to the following doors. Like before, she had to push, this time with a little more force. Finally she had sufficient space for crossing the threshold and find a quiet, empty and calm Goblin City.

The city was still picturesque. But…, lived there somebody? So it seemed that nor the wind existed. And, what was that? She asked herself when seeing a gallery, completely done of crystal, connected directly from the entrance to the different points from the city. That… it was normal? Well. Everything what she had to do was advance direct to the castle, rigth? So she took the way that apparently managed direct to it. Really it had been easier than she thought! wasn't she astute?! She smiled for herself and she began to walk sure of her triumph.

"His Majesty! His Majesty!" a goblin entered running at the throne-room, where Goblin King, relaxed in his throne like was his custom, supervised the last details before the arrival of Sarah. Toby still slept.

"What?" he questioned annoying with the interruption.

"The girl!"

"What happens?"

"She crossed the door!" Jareth observed the clock; seven less twenty.

"There is no problem. They finish yet what I asked. I observe just in case it from here."

"Yes, His Majesty!" the same subject retired.

"And the baby?" he questioned.

"The nanny is changing him. He smelled like the Bog of Eternal Stench!" one commented and the guffaws were heard.

"Who speech!" Jareth laughed "Memory when your parents had to you! You was as horrible as now and you stinked out so much that nobody wanted carry you!"

"And, then, how took him, mh?" another one with curiosity questioned.

"Thus!" the king clarified and he kicked to him made him that fly to the next room and was more amusement. "Now enough of laughter and to work! Squeal!" he named to goblin that remain to his side. "Warns nanny that she get ready the baby after the seven o'clock.

"Yes, His Majesty!" he was in hurry; all them were expectant and anxious. This one time had to be! Isn't?

Jareth came near to the window, and with a foot in it he looked for with his seen the girl. He smiled when found her. There was in hurry to arrive at schedule by one from the galleries. Would she be still angry to leave her in the junkyard? He had only helped her! Otherwise, the Labyrinth would have been different since when she arrived for the first time. Not that was easy? Then, he didn't see why she would have to get upset with him. Well, at least, not as much. He could not avoid to laugh secretly when she shouted frustrated in front of the doors of the castle.

Sarah advanced by the most direct way towards the castle. She didn't know what time was but sure she didn't have long time to rescue his brother of the powerful, arrogant, elegant and annoying Goblin King.

To few steps of the castle, she thought that the crown of laurels was her. He had offered her one, he wasn't thus? Then, well. She had obtained it by herself. She smiled boasting. Poor Goblin King! She would win and she would force him to apologized to her by all the badnesses that he had done to her and the horrible things that he had said to her! And to take to her brother and to say those trivialities that he would be called like him and who would be his heir and other things like that! Oh, yes! He would have much of what regreting! The great satisfactory smile erased when she noticed that the gallery was a way died to only a pair of meters of the inner doors. There was no exit that way, and there wasn't nothing whereupon to strike the crystal in front of her.

"Ah!" she shouted feeling ill-fated. How could he do this to her?! Why…?! "Delay a little while… why I know that this would not have to be here? Why I'm so sure he did that deliberately if I never have been here before to verify that this wasn't already from before" she analysed.

"Doesn't matter! Now, I must look for the entrance!" she returned on her paces until the next gallery that found and began to cross it. Sometimes, moving away of the castle; sometimes approaching, but still without having an entrance. And again, she had to choose another way. "Yes!" shouted with joy when warning that now she was in the correct footpath and that no longer was crystal that it prevented her to reach the heavy inner doors. She pushed these several times, until to the aim had sufficient space. Then didn't have nobody would help her with it. And an image of her opening that entrance with another clothes with some beings helping her to push it, seemed to strike her mind. Why? She shook her head to take off that crazy idea of there. It wasn't moment for dreaming wide-awake! She took steps further and she went by a corridor until the the throne-room. This one was completely empty. She observed the old clock, she only had less than five minutes! How long she had lost in those damned crystal galleries in front of the castle?! And she went towards stairs, only that way could have escaped Goblin King.

Those few steps lead her to the Escher Room, where the stairs ascended and descended from impossible ways and outside all logic. She paused astonish. This was like… the poster in the wall of her quarter! Hardly containing the breath, she was entered and begun to walk by the stairs being subjected the skirt of her dress. Why would she not have been left jean and the shirt underneath! Perhaps there was nobody there?

"How you turn my world, you precious thing…" she began to hear a voice, one well-known and full of pain, as if to that one melody transported him to a sad past one; voice that she tried to find. "You starve and near exhausted me… Everything I've done I've done for you…" Sarah took another stairs, per moment being head down, per moments apparently of flank. "I move stars for no one… You run so long, you run so far…" Jareth, now dressed totally black, seated in a window observed her going and coming by the different stairs. "Your eyes can be so cruel…" he threw a crystal sphere towards her, who fell to her side and began to guide her, wile, she dealed with not losing it. "Just as I can be so cruel… Oh, I do believe in you…; yes, I dot." He did a pause having her front himself already, he was put standing up, both remained seeing. "Live without your sunlight… Live without your heartbeat…" he approached her with calm. "I… I… can't… live… within you" the song finished; and he observed her profundity and with a smooth smile. "But, no longer, Sarah" his voice was like a caress. "This time, if you commit to the same error you will harm us to both. And I gave you my word of which I would never leave something damaged to you." he extended his hand towards her. Sarah observed that one gloved hand and swallowed saliva. Of what error he was speaking? Why he acted again and he was expressed as if they… had known themselves before?

"Where it is Toby?"

"Sarah, he is taken care well here. What class of monster think you that I'm? Besides, your brother pleases to me."

"That doesn't have anything to do! You… only want to make me lose just a short time that I have, right?!" she got upset when remembering that horrible crystal labyrinth, that yes that wasn't easy, neither pleasant, nor nothing of the sort. She watched him with reproach. Soon, no longer they were in the Escher Room, if not underneath this one, where the last time their destinies were had separated, parts of walls and other elements floating in the air around them. Sarah didn't know why, but the words came to her mind like a reflected act. Goblin King continued with black clothes, but for a second, Sarah imagined him totally dress up in white, exhausted, desperate and hurt.

"Sarah…" he named her and she took a step backwards. His tone almost was of excuse and plea. Suddenly, she felt desires to cry like a fool. That wasn't ridiculous? Why she felt that anguish inside her? She could not be thus! She…! She could not lose! She didn't want to lose! Or yes? What class of tricks played its mind to her?! Why images came to her; images that she didn't understand, but, know?!

"Give me the child." Jareth could not but sigh with bitterness. Again would he have to happen through that bitter moment? If she wanted it of the difficult way…

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous, but I can be cruel." he approached to her now adorned absolutely of white. A layer imitated the plumage of a white owl.

"Generous? What have you done that's generous?

"Everything!" he returned to remember to her angry like that one time. And he began to surround her. "Everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have reordered the time! I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations of me.. Isn't that generous? And still when I do it for second time?" Sarah swallowed again. For second time? What second time?! All right! In spite of his annoying person, he had helped her in several occasions, but… for that reason she didn´t have to support him and to give him to his brother! Right? No! She said herself stubbornly and begun to advance towards him with those words that flowed so naturally of her lips. Goblin King backed down with each pace of her. If she knew how it hurt! How his soul shouted of anguish with each word!

"Trough dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will…" her voice seemed to become broken, and she tried to recover, wile, she felt like a true villainous. But it was the right thing! She was doing the right thing! She repeated to herself. "my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom…"

"Stop! Wait, Sarah." the hand of Jareth extended towards her to stop her. "Look what I´m offering you." he presented a crystal to her. "Your dreams. Please, understands." Sarah observed that one so familiar orb, and yes. She wished to take it. But, she mustn't. She… had to do the correct.

"And my kingdom so great…" Everything was exactly the same; he thought. But then, wasn´t he said. It wasn't it. But, yes. It had to be.

"I ask for so little." He requested to her. "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want. Realice it, Sarah.

"And my kingdom so great…" she take away the glance from his. "I can necer remember that line!" Jareth came near to her with the crystal in his hand.

"Just let fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave. I will be yours, Sarah." he observed her with plead, fear, pain and love. He made another attempt of which she appropriated her dreams.

"And my kingdom so great… And my so great kingdom…" she watched him with triumph. She had remembered it! Everything what she had to say was six simple words! "You…" but, it seemed that they strangled in her throat and again she felt that uncontrollable desire to cry and that inexplicable feeling of fault, of pain. Why? "You… not…"

Jareth closed his eyes. "Very well, Sarah. Then, it will be of this way. You don't leave me alternative. I no longer I can change; and if you begin to hate me; then, that will be. I no longer can make another thing." He thinked.

"You have no... power… over" before she completed her sentence, Jareth advanced towards her, in spite of the emotional pain and physical that those damned words caused to him and by surprise he drew her towards himself. And she could not add not one word more, because her lips were sealed by an enthusiastic kiss forced her to half-open her lips. The eyes of Sarah observed his advance with great surprise, and thus remained until during the kiss, she began to feel so weak…, but simultaneously so well… The young closed the eyes and her senses intensified. He taste as sweet like that one peach tree… He taste of peach tree… The strokes of the clock announced that the time of the challenge had finished.

Jareth was commited to finish with the kiss. Now, both were dressed up like that one night in which they danced in the Ballroom. He watched her with satisfaction, but without badness sign. Sarah still was overwhelmed. Had he… kissed her? Had he kissed her...?!

"Y-you…?" it was everything what the girl could gesture.

"Yes. I. Who's you hoped?"

"How…?" still she wasn't able to fit her feelings. "How dared you?! I want to my brother!

"And you will have him. But let me guide you towards where he's, please." he indicated to her that grasped his arm. And he lead her towards a corridor where one goblin maintained to the baby in arms. Sarah could not contain her joy and ran towards them.

"Toby!" she extended the arms towards the child who smiling inclined towards her and finished embraced. "Oh, Toby! I'm so sorry! Everything is my fault!" Toby began to move anxious to throw his little arms towards the sovereign with a giggle as if he said: "Oh, we go! We again do that one of Dance magic, dance'!" Jareth corresponded the smile to the small one that strived to reach to him. The young could not give credit which she saw. Since when her little brother went so obliging to the arms of a stranger? He always cried looking for Karen! Why… was he so friendly with him?! Just with him! She observed Jareth with recrimination. "What did you to him!" she spited.

"Sarah. I've not done him anything. Both we got along; that's everything. It's so difficult to believe?"

"You cannot get on well with anybody! You're… an evildoer, cheater and unbearable subject!"Jareth only showed a shrewd grimace in his lips.

"Little thing, better you calm down." he took to the child between his arms although she tried to avoid it. "If you don't know it, to all the feys we like the children. Well, to almost all of us. And…," Toby torced him to make a pause, then he had been appropriated his nose "with respect to you…, now you will accompany me to the Ballroom. Our guests are waiting to us." he gave the little one to the nanny giving her instructionses. "This night take to him to his room." nanny shaked her head affirmatively and after an inclination she retired with the baby in arms.

"Ours?!" she was astonished.

"Yes, my love. Ours. You're my partner. Therefore they are our guests. You don't have why to fear. There's no fey like the past time. I was in charge that this time the company is more… to your pleasure.

"Goblin King, you can say to me why you always speak as if I already had here been?!" she got exasperated. He glanced her fixedly holding her of shoulders.

"Because this is your second travel, Sarah. I don't believe that you have forgotten everything completely. You have not felt like… if you had dreamed it or something like that?

"Oh, not…!" she lamented and her eyes was filled of tears. "It cannot be…! All those images…?! All those moments that came to my mind…?!"

"Yes." he confirmed trying to comfort her with a caress in her face.

"That…?! That was last night, right?!" she almost shouted. Oh, how could she have wished twice to undo of his little brother?! What class of monster was she?!

"Sarah…, that's not so important now. Please; later when the dance finishes we speak to envelope it. But now, dear mine, come with me. I said to you that the shortages of your trip would be compensated once in my castle."

"Why?" she questioned hurt. "Why put you that damn trap to me in front of the castle?!"

"Sarah, no now." he seemed to warn to her. "We have a celebration waiting to us." he took her arm and located it on his. "Everything will be all right. And everything will be clarified after the celebration."

"And what celebrated we?" she sounded ironic. "My defeat? The idiot that I'm by…?" she silenced herself. No. She didn't trust him. What was on the verge of saying?

"Sarah, we celebrated because… you're here. And no way, your defeat."

"Then…?" she remained seeing him and she put to analyze as they went towards another passageway. "Then, it's my goodbye?! You won, so you will remain with Toby and you will return me to my world!" she could not avoid that the tears betrayed her. She didn't wish to lose her brother! She didn't wish to leave him there, alone; far from his parents, of his home!

"Sarah, I believe that you don't understand anything. I believe that isn't matter what I do, you always will think the worse thing of me, isn't?" he was hurt.

"And how want you that I have the opposite thinks, if you're always mistreating to me!

"I mistreat to you?!" he get angry and paused his walk. "Now it's that I am the one that hurt to you?! And tell me, Sarah; if I'm as you say that I'm, what assumes that I must think about you?!I'm full of show you my amiability! So it seems that isn't what you want! If you like my darker side, then that is what you will have!"

"What if I like! Ha! I don't like you! That's everything!" Jareth hardly could contain his annoyance. And suddenly, a coldness mask covered his face. In his lips, a Machiavellian gesture was drawn.

"Then…, what a pity! Because, I fodder not to undo to me of you. And that, little girl, is what I really celebrate. Now well; you have rejected your dreams, and have lost. I'm your king now. And your brother will be my heir like I has planned since it from your first trip. Now, we go to the dance, precious thing.

"I'll not allow it!" she was come off his arm. "And I'll not accompany you to any stupid dance! If you want to celebrate how you destroy to the others, you celebrate alone, then!" she began to move away.

"Sarah! Come backª!" he demanded and she didn't mind. Again to the difficult way. Oh hell! How she wasn't going to believe him a villain if she didn't stop behaving of that… so challenging way before each thing that he said or did! "I order it to you!" he spring to her and as if somebody held of arms and legs to her; she paused and a force dragged her towards the monarch. Her back hit against his chest, and soon to the strong arms surrounded her. "You're no match for me, Sarah. You're now one of my subordinates." he whispered in her ear. She look him angry. "I said it to you; I'm your king." he released her to offer his arm to her. "Now, if you don't want that I put you again Ander this such of enchantments, be a good girl and come with me to the dance like the lady that I know that you're." Sarah was crossed of arms. What impudence! She had to refute to him with something. She had it and would do it! She wanted that he felt bad or something thus! And only occurrence to say something to him that she must have thought twice.

"I·m minor, Goblin King. Would it not be correct that you asked to my parents if I can go with you to a dance?"

"Your parents have to me without well-taken care of some, my dear." he crossed of arms imitating her. "And with respect to your age…, perhaps in your world you're minor, but here…" he inclined to speak to her next to her ear, his voice transformed in soothes "you're on the point of caramel." Sarah thought that the heart paused to her, but no; on the contrary, her beats were more anxious than ever. "Why think you that being the king of these lands I'm going to let to me govern by the ones of your previous world?" he returned to rise. "Now, my little girl, you come or I take to you?" he returned to extend his arm. Sarah breathed with force trying to transcend herself and with inconvenience and distrust she accepted his guide.


	7. Dinner In The Ballroom

CHAPTER 7: DINNER IN THE BALLROOM

CHAPTER 7: DINNER IN THE BALLROOM.

N/A: Thank you very much Notwritten, your reviews always are present. Thank you, saingirl 101, for your review, your offer and your words. And for add on my story to your favorites! You're welcome. The same to Awilliams 1. You girls are very nice.

Disclaimer: Again, I swear you Labyrinth doesn't belong to me. This is exhausting, you know. However, yes, are mine Sir Erwin, Sir Gontran, Sir Conrad and Lady Alin. I hope that they like you because will find them throughout history. The personage of the ears who is mentioned either, he he. You will understand it when you arrive in the middle of this chapter, so so.

Goblin King paused in front of the entrance of the Ballroom, waiting that they announced them. He observed of look scornfully at his companion, who seemed to be controlling her rage. His eyes settled in the anxious chest that raised and lowered with each inhalation and exhalation that she did. He would have to watch her close in case if she occurred to throw a chair against the walls like the other time. He smiled for himself.

"You don't forget to smile, my Sarah. There are many wanted to be in your place." Her eyes saw him with fire. Oh, yes! She hated him with each fiber of her being!

"Attention; His Highness, Jareth, King of the Goblins, and Lady Sarah!" the Ballroom, now full of guests, stayed in silence while the inner doors were open let the way to the pair. The guests bent in respect their sovereign.

Sarah observed that although there were some others of the same race that the king, in their majority was creatures like whom it described that red book. Indeed, there had some that… to her became well-known. She already remembered! That ones that she saw in those images! That ones that helped her with the door that time! Although she would not remember everything of that time … She sighed overwhelmed. Why did she not remember? They, as well seemed to mean something to her with their glances; they seemed desperate to communicate something to her but, something prevented them. Even, it seemed that nobody had permission to come near to her. Or would it only be because he was to her side?

Jareth took her to up to a long table; he ran a chair so that she sat down to his side. He was located in the head and indicated a servant who could begin to serve. Soon, the servants brought different subjects of gossip. The girl could recognize some that, others did that it until doubting if she would prove sometimes them. Food of goblins; she thought. Out of doubts, better not ask.

"His Majesty, is truth what have we heard?" questioned a fey older than Jareth seated in front of Sarah.

"It depends than you have heard." This one smiled as if he was making a warning.

"Oh! Surely." He lowered the voice in a more confidential tone catching the suggestion. "We don't want to ruin the surprise." accomplice laughed with smoothness and returned to speak with normality. "I talk about to… the greatest celebration after this one." he chose the words very carefully.

"Yes; it's certain." He smiled spying to Sarah that examined with certain apprehension the subject of gossip that had served to her.

"I'm glad much for you, His Highness."

"Thanks, uncle."

"It doesn't taste as badly as it's seen." Sarah heard a voice next to her. She observed towards her other side and she found another fey. Brilliant! What could not at least seat her next to some creature that no was so… annoying and boasting that this race! The subject was young, could say that an adult almost. His eyes were similar to those of the king but of gray color. He was a blonde-haired person darker than the one of Jareth, although equal of straight, also with an uneven cut, that was not fluffy, and fell smoothly on his factions without getting to reach his shoulders.

"And…, what assumes that it's?" she still questioned with her bad humor making the rounds her person.

"Well…," he clarified his throat uncomfortable. "It's like… a little beast that there's in your world, I think."

"And… what 'little beast' has in my world that cannot you name?"

"Weeell…," he said trying to think in something "Oh, hell! I had to maintain my mouth closed! He without a doubt will kill to me" he thought before to speak again. "In your world…" he returned to make noise with his throat "there's a very likeable personage who… Well, he has enormous ears and… he joins with other animals, I think. He until has a castle with different princess or something thus. I just know it why I've heard it. I never have traveled to your world."

"What type of ears?" she worried. Jareth studied to both. His cousin had already to be speaking of more!

"Cousin, are you bothering to my lady?" the young man seemed to be astonished.

"Never! You know that I admire you and I follow near your steps."

"Badly way." she murmured and she bit the lips before the admonishing watched of Jareth. The boy to her side tried to stay serene and he was covered the mouth with a handkerchief.

"Little thing, have you some problem with that?" the young girl observed him annoying. How dared he to call her of that form in front of his relatives and guests!

"My name is Sarah." She springs him with hatred.

"Your name is Sarah, yes. But I call to you as I take a fancy to do it, my little girl." he smiled to her with superiority to only annoy her. Sarah's eyes didn't stand clear of above to him; if they were daggers, he would have already them in his body. He ignored her and called to one of the servants with a gesture of his hand. "Changes the plate of the lady; this one… refining subject of gossip isn't of her affability." she noticed something of diversion in his voice. And was confirmed it the 'Mph…' that drowned with a hand his idiot cousin to her side.

"Yes, His Majesty." the goblin made a reverence and retired the plate of Sarah. "With your permission, My Lady." and immediately, he returned with another plate that to her seemed of better aspect.

"I hope that you like this one, my dear." he watched her with maliciousness. "And ignores the commentaries of my cousin. He's too young, as you will see and… usually he speaks when 'must' to be enjoying 'his' foods." he went to which lifted his eyebrows with mischief.

"Cousin! That sounded to as if I wanted to do to me of your prey. You can accuse to me of any thing less than something thus."

"I know it" he watched him with fixedness. "But, you must feed you well if you wish to be strong; so tries to remain you with the mouth fill with food." he smiled to him with self-confidence.

"Yes, His Highness." he dealt with all his forces to be serious. "I'll try to do it." To Conrad, returned to escape a smile of his lips.

"Is this chicken?" Sarah tried to inquire by one of the servants.

"Yes, My Lady. With some vegetables. Would you like more wine?"

"Wine!" she questioned astonished. She was so angry that not even she had noticed that she had in front to her. Conrad bit the lips forced himself to maintain his tongue well quiet before some commentary escaped to him that his cousin, the king, would disapprove.

"There's some other… problem, my dear?" Jareth questioned.

"I don't drink wine! I'm minor!" she answered. This time Conrad could not with his genius and his laughter appeared of his lips.

"I'm sorry!" he was excused immediately when as much Sarah as the monarch fulminate him. "I… remembered a joke that told me… Gontran!" he blamed the man next to his father, in front of himself. This one, that had but soldier aspect who of nobleman in comparison to the other three that they surrounded to Sarah, observed him confused and with the frown gathered.

"I never count jokes, Conrad! That rather you're and I never found the grace it!"

"Honey," his wife to his side, seemingly as soon as a pair of years older than Sarah, drew his attention forcing him to see her with a hand in the chin. "Leaves peacefully to my poor brother. Just… pretend not to know him," she said as if nothing had happened. Her brother was on his aware embarrassed. She not even respected him for being older! Well, although was by very little…

"Another one more!" Conrad protested. "Thanks, Alin!" And Sarah could not avoid to smile, reason why her head bent. Conrad noticed it and he laughed to himself; at least somebody laughed of his occurrences, but his laughter finished when again he was in the funny but admonishing sight of his cousin. In addition, like Sarah, he was concentrated in his plate.

"Sarah." Jareth named her and she bit her lower lip before seeing him. "If the wine isn't of your affability, also it can be changed. You don't have more to ask. "

"T-thanks. It's that… I don't drink alcohol and…"

"I understand. Bring juice for Lady Sarah," he returned to demand, while he took her hand over the table. "And…," he inclined towards her to speak to her to the ear "by a side it's better for now. Here everything is more… intense than in your world. You noticed it?" she observed with curiosity and mistrust. Jareth nearly was for to laugh, but still maintained her hand and returned to her ear. "I talk about to that here everything is as must be, my little girl. We didn't use those… chemical agents and others. For that reason, 'everything' is better here," he returned to straighten in his chair and he yawed to her an eye. She blushed; she didn't know why the peach tree that they shared came to her memory and… that kiss.

Luckily, soon the dessert arrived, which Sarah accepted tasteful. It didn't have any strange appearance and she doubted that 'it had by ingredient some little beast.'

"Exquisite!" Erwin, the father of Conrad and Alin gestured.

"Cousin! Please, congratulates who to has done this!" the young man next to Sarah commented. She took a spoonful to the lips and as soon as she could think that something taste so good. Yes. It seemed to have cinnamon, chocolate, nuts, almonds… Mh…! Paradisiacal! She closed the eyes savoring it; not even, it mattered to her that he was seeing her; along tonight this was the unique thing that she truly was enjoying. Jareth studied her with pleasing. He knew that it would like her. The sweets always worked especially with somebody so ingenuous. "It's so tempting as the body of a little young girl!" Jareth looked to Conrad like assuring that he would kill him at any time, opportune or no. The poor Sarah nearly suffocates, and she accepted the glass that Jareth reached to her immediately. Alin covered the eyes with a hand. Her brother was a disaster! Still she didn't understand why in spite of him they continued being the favorite relatives of her cousin. Why could he not only maintain his mouth closed? "Oh I'm sorry, Lady Sarah, wasn't my intention to be… crude!" he apologized immediately to true weighing.

"Sarah, are you well?" she was able to shake her head affirmatively. Jareth nailed the eyes in his relative. "Conrad, I notice it to you for the last time just eats and be silent. It's not much what I ask to you, right?"

"Not… But I cannot avoid it! Believe me that attempt with all my forces, and when I trust, zap; I do it again!"

"Then, you don't trust you.Stay alerts all along if you cannot think before speaking. Here we are in the presence of ladies; you must habituate to modify your modals and your commentaries." Conrad seemed to mean something. Jareth went ahead to him. "Still if you did it without bad intention."

"Conrad," his father called him "why you don't put yourself firmer in your studies, son mine? I know that you don't please your tutor, but you must pay more attention to the protocol classes. He's the same that was in charge to educate Jareth."

"I'll try," the young promised and adapt himself in his seat. "I hate to that old fool," he murmured to himself and soon he straightened before the glance of his sister.

"Are you better?" Jareth questioned sweetness.

"Y-yes… Thanks. It wasn't fault of him, I… I suffocated by been relaxing." she tried to defend him. She didn't know why but the boy seemed the black ewe of the family and, somehow he made her think about herself.

"Conrad is too frank, and for that reason always he puts in problems." he smiled to her like wanting to make her know that the named one wasn't in danger some, except for the penance to be stricter with his studies. "Finishes calm your dessert, Sarah mine. Within moments, we will begin to the dance. As you know, I must initiate it, and you're my partner. Do you remember something of this?" a gesture with the hand did around towards his. Sarah seemed to look for in her mind.

"Mh…" she closed her eyes. "I never sat down in the table. I only… appeared and… I looked for something, somebody…" she watched him confused. "I thought that was to you…, but…"

"Yes?" he questioned serious.

"The clock sounded…" she lowered her view somewhat ashamed, next to elevate it towards him. "and… it was a trap. As always." the monarch sighed.

"Sarah, everything is not a trap. And…, that one was your dream. I did not do more than please you."

"That not…!" he put a gloved finger on her lips.

"We were in which we would clarify all it after the dance. Do you remember?"

"I never decided similar thing!" she defied him; his glance became hardened.

"No. you don´t; but, I, your King, yes I do. And that is everything." She frowned to him and she was dedicated exclusively to her dessert ignoring to all around.

Jareth waited patiently to that, she last condemned finished. If in principle he had pleased to see her enjoying it, he now detested it, especially because she was enjoying no longer it, rather, punishing it with the spoon and the tense jaw. Finally spent minutes, already assured that she had ended the same and that she had drunk, he was put standing up and he extended a hand towards her. The musicians had begun to play on the melodies to initiate the dance.

"Do you allow me this one piece, love?" she blushed. Why he continued putting those nicknames to her! And why especially he had to use that!

"I've election?" she faced him.

"You did none, in fact. I only thought that asked you would be more amiable than order you, but I fear that I forgot that you like second. Or perhaps, you prefer that I drag you until the dance floor?" The eyes of Sarah ignited indignant and she placed her hand on him. "That I thought." he observed her of look scornfully while she stand up and they went to the center of the Ballroom. In respect to the King, she would have to do a reverence to him, something that she ignored completely. But, it did not seem to matter to him, and however he smiled. Thus a queen behaved, with that pride. And although some remained astonished, others shared the thought of the monarch. Jareth captured the small and delicate hand of Sarah, inside his gloved white and surrounded her waist with his arm shortening the distance, according to the due thing. The young girl supported the one that was free in his shoulder with smoothness, the embroidering and the stones of his jacket produced tickle in her naked palm. The glance of the king was inflamed of passion, she could not clear her eyes of his, and that they seemed to appropriate her being. Music began to accompany them; Jareth guided her with supreme facility, it was as if they had danced all their life together, and as if it will not have existed bad understood nor before, nor now.

Hoggle observed worried and crossed glance his companions. Jareth, that rate, had removed them from the prison to only damage them, so that they saw their friend in his arms, while, she ignored them. Although, for a moment, when they entered to the Ballroom, he had seemed it to see in her glance recognition. But, he had prohibited them to speak her or to approach her, or he would send them direct to the center of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Don't worry, Sir Hoggle. Perhaps, it is only following to him the current to save to us."

"I doubt it, Sir Didymus. This time, she lost." He lamented. "And, perhaps, he has put some fort spell over her…"

"Sawah friend?" Ludo interrogated worried.

"I don't know it, Ludo." Hoggle answered with a loose hope sigh. "If what we eared it gets to be certain… I doubt that she is it." Ludo made a sad species of moaned, wile, Sir Didymus, trying to fortify them, slapped the shoulder of the dwarf.


	8. See These Eyes So Green

CHAPTER 8: SEE THESE EYES SO GREEN.

N/A: Thank you, notwritten for your reviews.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. I receive nothing in return, except the pleasure to dream, wile I write. Is that a problem? Ok. Now, the song "Cat people (putting out fire)" is of David Bowie, the album "Let's dance." Conrad, Erwin, Alin and Gontran are mine. Soon you will know little more envelope them.

Sarah could be lost by always in that two-color glance. She could not explain all the sensations that it caused her, but…, certainly, she could not against it. Something said her that the other time had been easier; because she had a reason by which to fight; because she had to save her brother and to win. Tonight, it wasn't that one night. Tonight, she had lost. And for moments, it seemed not to matter… How much power had he over her? How long would he torture her and play with her? How heartless and cruel could he be?

Jareth observed her pleased and with a mysterious depth. If he would could he kiss her right there, but, he didn't have to show his weakness, although, he smiled for himself; at this point, who did not know it? With that thought he drew her more next to him, stretched his hug. She only showed something of surprise, but, she didn't say anything. Soon, music finished and all applauded to the king and his companion. In the following dance, the rest of the pairs were united to them in the floor.

When finishing the first melody they paused, but, they stayed quiet without removing the eyes from above of the other. That one pair seemed not to notice the applause. Seconds later, they heard the second piece and noticed to the rest of the pairs. Then, Sarah made the attempt back down, but, he attracted more towards himself, and he guided her again with masters. He descended head over her, singing her to the ear.

"See these eyes so green,

I can stare for a thousand years,

Colder than the moon.

It's been so long.

And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline."

The hug became straiter; the movements seemed the one of a single person, coordinated, harmonious. She just closed the eyes feeling his heat, his essence. And the memories arose with naturalness. Her first trip; outside the labyrinth; on the hill; he speaking to her backs to few centimeters; in the tunnel of the false alarms, he cornering her in a wall.

"See these eyes so red

Red like the jungle burning bright.

Those who feels me near

Pull the blinds and change their minds.

It's been so long."

In the Escher Room, he happens to her side, crossing her as if he was a ghost… In the end…, he also had been close, as much as the last time… But, she could not remember if there she were lost or if… also to that one time he had kissed her… At heart she was sure that he doesn't; something thus she would remember it surely.

"Still this pulsing night.

A plague I call heartbeat

Just be still with me.

You wouldn't believe reason what I've been thru.

It's been so long.

And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline.

Putting out the fire with gasoline."

Jareth threw the head backwards to see her. She still maintained the eyes closed. She seemed to be controlling the uncontrollable thing; different feelings that were not decided to define if it were hatred or love, weeping or laughter. He returned to leave his head next to the one of her.

"See these tears so blue.

An ageless heart that can never mend.

These tears can never dry.

A judgment made can never bend."

Slowly his lips grazed when passed her ear, and ended up descending slowly, to settle slightly in her cheek, like the wings of a butterfly. She was on the aware and their glances met to millimeters of distance.

"Sight these eyes so green.

I can stare for a thousand years

Just be still with me.

You wouldn't believe what I've been thru."

Their breaths caressed the skin of the other, intoxicate them, but, prohibiting them to drink more.

"You've been so long.

Well it's been so long.

And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline.

Putting out the fire with gasoline."

He sank his face in her hair and she hid in his chest. Why did he this to her! Why he made feel as if she was an evildoer! She wasn't it, he it's! Nevertheless, she followed there in his arms, hidden on his white shirt. And she found the perfect excuse; then, if she tried to flee, he would hold her again. He isn't? Yes. That was the reason. That had sense. She just… had to find the force to separate and then…, she would invent any thing to him. It's not that she did always it, only… Oh, what mattered! She would do both she reunite the value and she could think about something sensible! If she could do it between his arms…

"Sarah…" Jareth whispered, after several dances, he forced her to elevate her chin with a finger. "We're going to take a little air. It seems to you?" she sighed alleviated. Yes, any thing with so leaving his hug.

"Yes. It needs to me." said something nervous. He only smiled tenderly.

"That I thought." He took her arm on his and they laid way. In that, they crossed Conrad and a girl dancing; this one smiled to his cousin with prank, which only lifted his eyes to the ceiling. That boy was able to remove from the squares most patient, but, he made himself appreciate! Goblin King paused in front of a white door with gold details. He opened it and let her pass first, closing behind himself.

Sarah could not believe the wonderful view that she had thence. Beyond Goblin City plateaus extended and more far the beautiful ocean. The sky completely was cleared and was of a blue color night. The first stars already shone and the rest began to arise. The balcony, completely white and golden, was adorned with a climber with white flowers. She could not control her emotion and hold the railing and aspiring the scent of the sea that was attracted by the smooth breeze.

Jareth came near in silence next to her and crossed his arms on the railing. No said nothing by numerous seconds, become absorbed in thought and united by the beauty of the landscape.

"It's pretty, isn't?" he now questioned supported on one of his elbows, no longer seeing towards the horizon.

"Yes, it's." she said no watching him. She still was amazed reason why it had happened during the dance. And she looked for conversation thinking that would be the best thing so that he didn't return to enchant her with his glance, with his voice in her ear, his essence and his heat. "I… don't remember to have seen nothing of this" she commented.

"Of course that no. This is across. Of this one side there is no entrance to the city; it is the North part."

"Ah." she had a pause. She knew that he had his eyes nailed in her. Perhaps he could not simply watch the sky or beyond the sea? And, then, a hand settled in her waist with familiarity and he shortened the distance without moving her of her site.

"There's much of the Underground that you yet don't know, Sarah." his voice was promising. "My kingdom is not as small as it seems. You will already see it by yourself when we cross it."

"We… cross it?" she asked been strange not even seeing him. She avoided it. If his face were only to centimeters of her! And she already was beginning to think that the one to take air wasn't a good idea. And not even it was cold as to put that excuse! Well, yes! And, what! Sometimes it was necessary!

"Sure! Except the battles, I'll take to you with me to where I go." Sarah thought about so cute that sounded those words. Not even her parents sometimes had done that. Her true mother always was occupied with herself and her functions; his father, always finished very tired between the work and the functions of Linda. And now, with his stepmother, they left and she always was babysitter, and when they invited her, she preferred to remain single… So concentrated she was in these thoughts, that didn't notice when he forced her to turn to face him; still with his arm surrounding her waist and now eliminating the separation. When she observed to him scared and with the heart in a crazy race, he cleared a tuft of dark hair that the wind put on her face. Blushed, Sarah descended her glance; Jareth smiled and with his finger in her chin he urged her to see him. "Sarah…,"

"Oh, no! Please, don't say my name again; not of that way!" she thought.

"I never could say you how beautiful you are… You are beautiful, dear mine…" his lips paused about five centimeters against her. "My precious thing…" he purred yet almost on those of her, that was sufficient like so that to the girl the knees became loose.

"I cannot be so weak" she protested inside, but, her protests were silenced with tender and gentile kisses on her face. She simply was paralyzed…; not exactly tense, in fact, she felt like a gelatin, but, she was incapable of action some. And when he appropriated her lips finely, the young girl thought that it was her end. A heart could not beat so hard nor so fast; wasn't it possible!

"I want you with me, Sarah…" he now pronounced with his hands to each side of her face "tonight, and all that follow."

"I…" she scarcely could breathe. "I cannot."

"Why you don't?"

"Because…" "Think, think something fast!" she commanded to herself. She observed him with challenge, as if there were found those last words. "I can't because I hate you." Jareth straightened stupefied; sincerely, he didn't think that she would say something similar, but, it didn't surprise him either. it liked her of less simple way; he remembered to himself. Then, he smiled with prank and he returned to incline over her, attracting her of the waist to stick her to his body.

"Really?" he murmured on her mouth. "Then, little thing, I'll give you more reasons so that you hate me" he was towards her ear. "Hatred ignites your glance of a way that… takes me to the limit of the provocation. You know… It's so tempting as the body of a little young girl." he repeated the words of his cousin deliberately and she enlarged her eyes alarmed.

"How I leave this tangle now? What I answer to him? Oh, no! Again his lips are in my neck… What was that? He bit me? He bit me!" she gave a small jump when she feeling his teeth in his shoulder and again in her lips. "No, no. That one no longer is his lips. How dared he to…" Sluggishly the tongue drew up a way from the neck to her ear, which also he bit playfully. She opened the mouth to take air and to protest, but, before she could gesture some word, he invaded her with his, this time slowly and with desire. Sarah didn't know in what moment she corresponded to him; her body betrayed to her mind. She was so weak! How wasn't she going to lose before him! Her arms were entangled in his neck.

Jareth had not considered arriving so far; he had thought to intimidate her little and nothing else, but, in some point the situation went to him of the hands… to both. It would be easier if she didn't respond to him. But, heaven; she was doing it and that divided a ray to him if he were going to stop that blessing! Between his arms he could feel her shaking uncertain and enthusiastic. She was so innocent, so sweet and intoxicating…

Suddenly, to several paces after them, a uncomfortable hoarse was heard. "His… His Majesty…" the pair was tautening immediately. Both had forgotten to the rest of the world. Jareth recomposed immediately and turned protecting to Sarah of the other people's view. "Yes, uncle?" his voice was accidental.

"It's already hour of which you close the dance, son." This time his voice sounded happy. By the sight, to his nephew it wasn't going so bad.

"I agreed. Soon I'll be there." He sounded cold like the king who he was.

"It's all right. With his permission, His Highness." Erwin was excused with one pleased smile and he left them alone closing the door behind himself again.

Jareth exhaled a sigh. The bad thing of being a sovereign was the time that their subjects demanded to him; he thought turning towards her. Stupid protocol and stupid rules! It wouldn't be of most beneficial remaining the rest at night with his Sarah? She seemed not to know what to say or what to do, uncomfortable she watched towards the floor, or any point that not was the man in front of her.

"Are you ready?" he questioned with smoothness. She still didn't dare to see him. " I'm so sorry, Sarah. But, we must go. Later, we can continue with…"

"I…" She tried to recover her breath. "I'm sorry, but…, I am exhausted. I believe that the conversation will have to be another day" she said. "Another thrust" he thought.

"As you like, my beloved." He extended his arm to guide her inside the Ballroom.

That last dance was totally methodical. Equally harmonious, tedious, but, they seemed two wills fighting once again.

"Attention, His Majesty, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lady Sarah retires!" the spokesman announced when these, still taken from the arm went to the inner doors. Goblin King's face was inexpressive; the one of the girl stayed stubbornly arrogant and challenging as usual.

"She is perfect." Alin think between her relatives. "Don't you believe it?"

"Yes, she's." her father sighed. "But, the challenge just begins." the other three saw him without understanding his words.

"What are you speaking? He won." his son commented.

"Surely he did. He won and for that reason she's here. But, that has only been a small… battle in a terrible war, Conrad, son mine." and he smiled to his two sprouts, since, perhaps by the comparison, the glance of his son-in-law, Gontran, it indicated to him that already he had understood. "You're still very young to understand." he laughed quietly. "The moment will already arrive to you, Conrad." he observed Gontran grinning. "You have been very lucky." And the man corresponded to him with a smile.

"Yes, Sir!" he attracted his wife towards himself with a powerful arm in his waist. Alin she giggle.

"What do you both are speaking?"

"Nothing, honey." his husband kissed her on the cheek.


	9. In The Bedroom

CHAPTER 9: IN THE BEDROOM.

Disclaimer: I swear solemnly that Labyrinth and its personages aren't mine.

N/A: Thank you so much, notwritten.

Jareth lead to Sarah by a runner. Ever since he had announced to her that they had to retire to rest, neither of them crossed a word to the other. During the way, Sarah seemed to recover certain good sense and she was put to analyze where she would spend the night; what if he put her in a jail? What if he were leading her towards his Royal Room? She blushed and shook the head trying to erase that thought. He seemed to realize her restlessness and smiled secretly, but, he did not leave noticed it to her. Sarah looks askance at him with preoccupation. For a moment, she believed to see one slight grimace in the corner of the mouth, but, soon she thought that only it was an illusion because of the moonlight.

Finally, they paused before a door that he opened next to make a mimic almost mocking so that she entered. She watched him doubtful; she could see certain scorn in his glance. How she d him! She looked away and she goes into the room. She had never seen a so ample and so beautiful dormitory. It was… like of dreams. Surprised, she entered steps more. She turned when she heard the door closed after her and she observed horrified who had closed it.

"Well…" he said walking towards her with the hands after his back. Sarah could not avoid it, but, she began to back down slowly. "Here we are." he said with a faint smile, now lifting his arms like wanting to reach the extension of the bedroom.

"What means that?" she could gesture, although her voice could not hide her nervousness.

"Fear?" he questioned mocking already in front of her.

"Of course not!" she tried to show herself sure. He inclined more to see her in the eyes very close and seemed to study her in detail.

"What pleasure!" he said with all intent after seconds that to her seemed centuries. Her breathing remarkably was altered. "Breathes with calm, little thing; or… I'll get to think the opposite or that… in truth my proximity moves to you, in spite of your… hatred." He hissed perversely.

"I breathe as I take a fancy to do it and I'm very tired!"

"To your age a few stairs shake to you this way?" he took the hand to rub his chin. "It didn't seem to me when we arrived; you seemed… very spirited." Sarah was about to explode.

"I'm spirited to go to the bed and nothing else!"

"Oh, fine. You would have begun that way. You know that you don't have more to ask." with comfort he began to unbutton the jacket that next threw on a chair. Sarah enlarged her eyes horrified. Was he doing what that she thought he was doing? They…? She swallowed saliva when seeing that after slacken the handkerchief of his neck, he now continued with the set of buttons of his shirt.

"What are you doing!" embarrassed she spring to him. He remained immovable with the hands on his clasp over his chest; seeing her with the best face of innocence than he could do.

"Make myself at home. Why I am going to have to be this yet when I already have deserved my rest?" he retook his work.

"Well, fine, but…! Not here!" he lifted his eyebrows. "I mean… not in front of me!"

"Why not?" his shirt was half-open down to where the strip surrounded his thin waist. Sarah watched towards another side when unconsciously her eyes settled in the pale chest of the fey.

"Because… it's not fine." She almost whispered and soon she emboldened. "What don't teach to all of you that type of things in your pretty protocol?"

"Oh, yes! They teach to us not to undress us in front of everyone, but…, here we're only you… and I, little ." he emphasize with badness coming near. "Then, it doesn't have of what being shamed or of what worrying." Sarah fled towards the other side of the magnificent bed with canopies. He had to do a great effort for not to laugh. "But, my love? Why are you so aloof with your sovereign?" he opened the arms and soon he studied her amusingly. "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"I'm not shaking and I'm not cold!" she shouted obfuscated and terrified.

"What happens to you, precious thing? Something… troubles you?" he followed her while she came near to the wall. When she noticed it she changed her course without noticing that now, behind her, was the bed.

"Stand well away from me!"

"Why?"

"Because I order it to you!" Jareth laugh with absolute directness. "It does not matter to me if this one is your room!"

"My little thing, how you're!" funny he so much was brought closer that she hit against the double bed where she finished sitting by the impact. He crouched to be at the same level of height. Sarah thought that if he continued with that so penetrating glance he will get his own way in spite of the panic that he generated to her. "Sarah…" he named her with gentility in his voice. "Have you seen well this one bedroom? "he questioned to her and she wondered what such investigation was that after which had happened just a moment ago. And in case, she didn't apart her glance from him. Jareth smiled and reduced the distance of their faces. "My fool , do you think that I would sleep in a room with pink blankets, scenery in white and pinker and with flowers? Do you believe it?" Sarah blinked and for the first time she took conscience from it. Then, no, sincerely she didn't believe it. But, equal, he was there and…!

"Then…, this one will be my room?"

"Yes. This one is your room. Still do you follow determined to delay our conversation?"

"I need to rest, Goblin King. Perhaps for you today has been a day of triumph and celebration, but, for me has been most fateful since my father became to marry." Jareth took the face between his hands and watched her warmly.

"Then, rest, love. The conversation can wait for morning." he turned the wrist and between his fingers he created an orb that after a new turn seemed to fall on Sarah, changing the beautiful white dress in a green nightgown of soothes. He admired her by seconds, 'wonderful' he thought. And his lips descended until her. Sarah straightened her back before the disagreement, but, she didn't separate. That kiss was tender and comforting, almost… affectionate. "Good night, my beautiful Sarah." He whispered still on her lips and he disappeared along with his articles. She remained sitting there by a good short time trying to recover her. She dropped herself of backs and she sighed crushed. What would be engaged in hand that annoying Goblin King? She passed a hand through her head and noticed that her hair no longer was spongy as during in the dance, it was already free of clasps and adornments and seemed to have been brushed. Only she had left to try to sleep. She extinguished the candles and she was towards the bed. The moon entered by her window in silence, while, she put herself in the blankets of soothes.

Hours spent while she gave returns and returns in the bed. The thoughts came time and time again to her mind. When she was able to te one appeared another one. Her parents would notice her absence and the one of Toby? And what's up about the school? Toby really would become next Goblin King? She could not imagine to her little brother being as shameless as Jareth…, although…, if it were by skilful… one almost could suspect that he was son his. That made her smile imagining to her stepmother and Goblin King coexisting. No! She said herself almost between laughter; with methodical and the exaggeratedly strict person that was Karen, Jareth would not last nor two minutes followed with her. She closed her eyes in another attempt, but, there was no way. Perhaps, if she take a shower. In… home often time that worked to her, it helped her to relax and later she slept like a baby. Would she have her own bathroom there? Would it exist bathroom there? She worriedly asked herself while she sat down and she lowered his feet. When reaching the ground, these were with cozy slipper matching with her nightgown.

Comforted by the natural light that the full moon granted to her, she thought that she would not be bothered in, at least, igniting the candles until finding the bath.

After observing the walls, she found a hidden door after a carpet. She wrinkle her nose and thought that definitively that had to be the bathroom, then, perhaps, seemed to them embarrassing to accept that they had as much necessity of one as 'mortals', she laughed inwardly. Those extravagant feys! She pushed the door with care. It was dark, more ahead was possible to be distinguished an originating light of some window. When she advanced, she met herself in center of an exquisite bedroom, as great as her. The same type of double bed only that… it was decorated with blue and silver, as if was a starred sky. Why her room took to another one? Was it not that stranger? She walked towards the empty bed; the light of the satellite was after her. To whom would it belong?

"Sarah?" investigated an astonished voice to steps behind her. The young turned immediately, discovering to the owner of the room right under the threshold of the large window that took to the balcony. His trousers pajamas was of black color, above, his elegant dressing gown that let glimpse his chest. "Do you… either cannot sleep?"

"I… was looking for the bathroom… But…, so it seems that here you don't have." They remained seeing the one the other no moving.

"Oh." it was everything what he responded. "Excuse me. I should show the different corners of your room." There was an uncomfortable pause. "If… you want you can use mine." he put his hands in the pockets of the dressing gown.

"No!" she blushed. "It's not necessary. I… only was going to take a bath, to be able to rest better. But… it can wait."

"Fine…, being thus…" Sarah could not think that the powerful and magnificent monarch seemed so obstructed as she before the unexpected encounter. "Have you already seen the view that we have from our balconies!" he exclaimed trying to break the tension.

"I don't." she confessed. "It's… better than the one of…" Oh, why must she just remember that moment? "the Ballroom?"

"Certainly. Well…, at least, for my pleasure. Do you come?" he extended his hand towards her.

"I… I" she doubted taking a step backwards.

"If you continue backing down you hit… my bed." he warned her. Sarah immediately turned towards the furniture as if it was done of fire and again she walked backwards; hitting him now, who had gone course to her. "Calm, Sarah." he whispered grasping her of shoulders. "I don't go to nibble you." he urged her to that returned and he took her hand. "Come on. I am sure that this one landscape will enchant to you." he took her towards the balcony. She bit the lips begging because he didn't give her another kiss and at the same time… "It's enough, Sarah!" she said herself. The fresh air at night smoothness struck her; under them, a beautiful park all type of flowers, trees, sources and some statues; one more magnificent than the other. He released her allowing her to move to her pleasure. She approached herself to the railing.

"Is this… the Royal Garden?" she questioned trying not being altered or chilly.

"Yes. Tomorrow you will be able to see it more closely." he promised going to her side and indicated, further on, where fields extended. "Those lands provide here with foods to all of us in the castle." his voice sounded cheers. Sarah think that she never had heard to him of that way. "Beyond of them, they are the territories of my uncle Erwin; he was the fey seated in front of you."

"Oh, yes! Do you… don't have…?" she feared to ask.

"Parents?" he questioned with normality. "No."

"But…" He must have been born from some other being, he didn't?

"Yes, I had." he indicated seeing towards where her thoughts went. "My mother… died shortly after that my father." his glance seemed to lose it in distance.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't have to ask."

"It's not problem, Sarah. I was very young like remembering them. If I can describe them is thanks to paintings, not to my memories." He watched her serenely. She smiled to him tenderly in answer, thinking that it had to be difficult for him. When their parents divorced, she at least had her father. Jareth cheered up to again take her from the hand. He was so anxious to show her all the beauty of his world. "Come on!" he lead her towards one of the ends of the balcony. "Look this! You can enjoy it every night anyone is the hour, as long as it's not cloudy!" In the distance, powerful mountains were raised, beyond, could be appreciated a species of aurora borealis.

"Wow!" she exclaimed overwhelmed. "I had never seen something thus!" she was stupefied. "In my world there are auroras like that, but, not in my country."

"I understand." he said with one satisfied smile to be able to surprise her with something it seemed to him in beautiful utmost. For that reason, he had made change his room towards here, of that already hundreds of years ago. "There's a difficult climate, but, it owns beauties like that. Labyrinth also, you don't believe that not. Already you will be able to see it everything with your own eyes. I'll make you know from one end of Labyrinth to the other; you will already see." he followed enthusiastic speaking behind her. Sarah smiled seeing that spectacle. Labyrinth was so magician and diverse… A sudden squall forced her to embrace herself. Of the hands of Jareth it appeared a smooth and warm mantilla with which he covered her with gentleness. She could feel his heat to few centimeters of her back. "I'm sorry" he murmured next to her ear; his hands still in her arms. "Idiot of me! I didn't realize."

"It's ok." she turned her face to smile to him. "Thanks." she returned to fix her eyes to mountains. He remained seeing her. Who was this sweet woman to his side? He smiled for himself. Yes, she was his Sarah; he always knew it. What desire to embrace her and to kiss her! But…, already the scene in the balcony of the Ballroom was sufficient example that he totally could not be controlled himself when was about her.

"Well…" he said passing an arm through her shoulders. "If you like, I'll teach to you where it's your bathroom and thus you try to conciliate the dream. Ok?"

"Yes." she bit her lip. She knew that it wasn't prudent to remain much more to his side. "That sounds well."

"Yes." he repeated. "I…, perhaps, follow your example. Tomorrow there's much to do, as always. And, I want to make me a long time to begin to cross the kingdom together.

"Well." She said shaking her head, while, they left the balcony.

He accompanied her until the room next to his, and he showed her an entrance hidden in the wall that took towards the bathroom. Sarah could not but laugh secretly, her idea on feys had not been so wrong, then.

"Which is the joke?" he questioned with a smile when seeing her so stretched.

"Just that… I don't understand because it must be so hidden something… as daily as a bathroom." "Well…, the room is more elegant thus, you don't think?"

"You're right." she had to recognize to him.

"I… have modified a little the things in there so that they are more familiar to you." he warned her. "Here the methods are more similar to those of your ancestors."

"Thanks again."

"Yes. It's not at all." He remained seeing her. "Well…, I hope that you rest, Sarah." he became to go with certain haste, disappearing with the last words.


	10. Good Morning, Labyrinth

CHAPTER 10: GOOD MORNING, LABYRINTH

CHAPTER 10: GOOD MORNING, LABYRINTH.

Disclamer: Labyrinth is not mine. Either the wonderful personages created for the story. However, Twig, Erwin, Conrad, Alin and Gontran belong to me.

Sarah began to move with the first sunrays that entered by her window. The bed was so comfortable! Why she had to rise to go to the school? Only five minutes more…, she said embracing strongly the pillow.

Shortly after, somebody entered her room. Certainly it was Karen to scold her by be lazy! She could not simply leave her peacefully!

"My Lady?" she heard a rough voice, but with feminine tone. Surprise, Sarah was open the eyes. Where was she?! She sat down alarmed and observed everything around. The goblin observed her worried. No! It could not be truth! It had to be a dream! Simply…! Nothing already avoided that the tears fell in the hands that covered her face. What had she done! What had she done to poor little Toby?! "My Lady, feels you well?" the goblin ran towards her. "Oh, does not cry, dear! Surely, you drank too much last night; I will prepare something to alleviate the pain." She clapped maternally one of her thighs. Nevertheless, Sarah only cried more heartbroken. "I already know! Stay here, My Lady! I'll go by him!" she retired faster than she entered.

By him? What had she meant with by him'? Would she think that she was ill and she was by a doctor? What mattered! Who was going away to worry about her in this world?

"His Majesty His Majesty!" the servant entered with haste where the king was with his relative family waiting the breakfast. Jareth observed with curiosity his subject.

"What happens, Twig?"

"Lady Sarah, My Lord! Hardly she woke up she started to cry! I tried to calm her, but, he was only worse!" Jareth sighed exhausted.

"Well, nephew. It was to be expected; still if she had remained by own will." Erwin thought amiably.

"In addition, Jareth, who can be resisted to your enchantments?" Conrad lifted arms and shoulders.

"Conrad. Shut up," his sister admonished him frowning.

"Well…, I just… hope that it's not so serious." Jareth said standing up. "I am in charge, Twig. You be ready to take care of her. Uncle, cousins; excuse me." and he disappeared to return to materialize in front of the door of the girl's bedroom.

Jareth beat with smoothness, but, there was no answer, only the weeping and a sequence of 'cannot be.' After another heavy sigh, Goblin King entered. Sarah now had the face hidden on the pillow, while, her body was shaken by her affliction. Jareth came near to her in silence and he sat down to her side.

" Sarah…" he spoke sweetness; but, she ignored him. "Sarah…" this time he repeated trying to rotate her so that she faced him.

"Go away! Let me alone!" she rejected his contact obstinately being on the pillow with her tears.

"Sarah, why are you crying? Last night you did not cry. Why now?"

"Perhaps also you're going to control my emotions!" this time she turned around made a fury, the red eyes by constantly cry and rub it; the nose almost as red as her glance. Jareth had to control his smile. Then, already analyzing to her answer he watched her burdens.

"Hopefully it could, Sarah." she was dumb by few seconds.

"Well! But, you cannot! So I am going to cry everything what I want; when I want and where I want do it! You have no power over me!" she spring to him with badness. The face of the monarch tightened.

"Really?" he did a cynical smile.

"Only prove it by yourself!" she defied and the masculine smile extended more.

"Your desires are my orders, little thing." he inclined mockingly. When Sarah no waited for it, she was under his body with his mouth forcing her to accept him. She fought as much as she could, but, it was by far much stronger and… Oh, his lips were… were…! She did not find the word to describe them, but, certainly they caused thirst to her, or hunger, but, no. Simultaneously she didn't wish drink nor food. She was so occupied fighting with herself that she didn't notice that he was no longer holding her, and that she had corresponded to him and that…

"It's enough!" she exclaimed frenetic when felt his language crossing the line of her neck towards her shoulder and with his teeth had begun to descend the shoulder strap from her nightgown. Goblin King paused with the anxious breathing.

"Have I no power over you, little girl?" he returned to hold the shoulder strap with his mouth smiling.

"No!" she argued obstinately. He left his task in the middle of way to kiss her lips. "I didn't, precious thing?" he began to work in the same way with the other shoulder.

"It's enough!" she tried to separate him without result.

"Have I power over you, Sarah?" he watched at the eyes caressing her face and her hair, while he returned to kiss her.

"Before dead!" she spoke furious between teeth.

"Dead you don't serve to me for nothing." he looked at her with joy. "Although…, with a little magic…," one of his hands journeyed suggestively throughout her arm "perhaps." Sarah gave a frustration shout.

"You… perverted!" she cried out rabid. "Get out of above mine, now!"

"No. In fact, I don't think liberated you of myself over you. It's… a little proof that I've certain 'power over you' "

"Go to the hell! I hate you!"

"Yes? Again? How much you hate to me, Sarah?" he whispered her smoothly biting her lobe and provocatively seeing her. "Do you show me?"

"What don't you have sufficiently clear, you lout, dirty, disheveled and… and… degenerate?!"

"Degenerate?" he smiled malicious watching her with surprise. "And that why?"

"How that why?! You're abusing me!"

"Oh, that…! Well, my little girl. For a king nothing is prohibited. Including harassing… youngsters with tempting bodies." he returned to use the words of last night and she struggled more for his diversion, shouting and stamping.

"Already let me, stupid Goblin King! You don't have right some to deal to me this way, vain pimp! You're… hateful, unbearable and…!"

"Charmer?" he joked like that one time.

"Definitively no! And you have no power over me, and that is all!" he made a dissatisfied and dramatic sigh.

"That was before, little thing. Observe this well. If I didn't have power over you, I couldn't to do the next thing."

"What?" she investigated with the challenging and ignited glance.

"Are you anxious?" he laughed and he released her to straighten himself. "Calm." he watched at the eyes. "Sarah, kiss me," he ordered. Sarah warned with horror how her torso rose and her hands were located to each side of the face of the sovereign, who did not stop having that superiority grimace in his lips. She hated him with all the soul! Why her body didn't obey to her?! Barring by the disappointed and terrified expression of her glance, Sarah sweetly approached to Jareth's lips where she pressed hers. He laughed furtively, and opened his mouth to give access her; he would not do absolutely anything, not even he had put his hands in her. The inexpert language tenderly savored each handspan of his interior. The masculine throat brought forth a moaning. Jareth separated himself to break the spell. "Sarah, stop!" he returned to command, and Sarah´s body relaxed; her eyes were full of tears, but this one time they were of rage. He smiled to her, he knew those tears better than those others; he had seen them in their first encounter, and the second also. "My, you're impulsive, little thing!" Sarah couldn't support it more and she sent a slap to him, but he had a superhuman speed and he stopped himself next to one of the canopies before the hand arrived at his face. "I wouldn't return to try something thus if I were you, my little girl. To strike a king never has been good idea. And…, on the other hand, if you don't want that every morning I comes personally to wake up, then, rise you. Soon they will serve the breakfast and we have much to discuss. You exactly have…" he gaze a clock on one of the walls of the bedroom "fifteen minutes." She still was disposed to defy him. Fifteen minutes! Ha! It could spend fifteen centuries if was by her! Insufferable and boasting fey! How dared he?! He bent an eyebrow. "Perhaps little girl, you think to be behind schedule… again?" He smiled to her wickedness. "Think it." he left her room and after leaving, he heard a pillow that went to give against the door as soon as he closed it. Sarah regretted to throw it, she didn't want to have to see him again. But, she must have imagined that the unique answer that she would obtain in return would be a strong and cruel guffaw.

But, she remained static when the door became open. And her heart only stopped running race when she saw that was the goblin.

"Excuses me, My Lady. Already feel you better?"

"No!" she responded capriciously.

"Good…, at least, you're not crying now," she answered with an amiable smile that made feel culpable to the girl. No matter if the woman was one goblin she was not the guilty to have to that… crazy deranged by king!

"Yes… I'm sorry. I didn't want to be crude."

"Oh, you has not been, My Lady!" she responded running the curtains. "My name is Twig, and His Majesty has ordered to me to be to her service. For me it's a true honor, Lady Sarah."

"Thanks, Twig." Sarah corresponded to her the smile.

"Today it's a very pretty morning, My Lady. More than other mornings, I can assure you. Like you to get dressed in some special color by the mornings?" she went to the closet that she opened.

"A special color?" she inquired confused. "I… don't use any special color in any hour of the day."

"Oh, My Lady! Here there are colors and dresses according to the hours and occasions." she put to study the different attires in case her opinion was requested.

"I… From where I come, we did not accustom… At least in… my home." she made a effort to not return to cry.

"Oh, doesn't worry you! I will help you with that, then! For that I am! Right here there is one pretty! " she removed one Damascus color, simpler than the one than she had used at last night, but, equally charming.

"Oh, heavens!" Sarah exclaimed putting stand up. "It's beautiful!"

"Certainly it's!" the goblin recognized gladly. "His Majesty has an excellent taste!" to Sarah felt like a bucket of cold water.

"His Majesty?" she questioned containing her fury. "He… chooses what all I must use?"

"Of course he's not, My Lady! But, yes he chose her clothes between hundreds and hundreds of designs."

"Why?! When?!" she protested and Twig observed her with surprise.

"Well, My Lady; it's the logical thing in view of whom he is and who you are; especially if you say that the customs of your world are different from those from here. I presume that His Highness must know this and for that reason, he taken the freedom." she sighed thankful. "There is more than a girl than would wish to be in her place, My Lady! But, you don't have of what worrying." she smiled helping her to wear the dress and to brush her hair. Sarah let her do only by the affection that woke up to her the innocent goblin; she still was as in a chaotic critical moment of feelings and questions; and she knew that she didn't have option more than to obey in this opportunity. Twig gathered her hair in a similar hairdo that she used to utilize in the park. "Ready, My Lady. If you allow me I'll guide you until the dining room." Sarah sighed and she gotten up of the dressing table. She had to take until jewels! Much more discreet that the last night, but, was there them.

Jareth observed the enormous clock on the dining room. She still had a minute, already would see what as much "power" had over her. He smiled secretly. Thing that didn't escape to his smiling cousin that there he was been examining him since returned of Sarah's bedroom. Then, he had left so worried and to his return, he almost had returned to the outbursts of laughter.

"Another labyrinth?" Conrad commented and felt a kick below the table, originating of one of both that was located his opposite.Gontran saw him amazed when catching his surprised glance; then, of this one Conrad went to the woman to his side. Alin. As usual! Later he was the one out of position! His brother-in-law could think that his pretty wife was enchanting, but he knew her the sufficient like assuring that she was an abusive. Well, at least with him.

"Not exactly. Rather…, a lesson." the king smiled with diversion.

"That works?" he investigated with certain curiosity and humor.

"Of course!"

"But first you must grow." Alin said seeing her brother with an evil face.

"Very funny, little sister." he gestured with sarcasm and showed the language to her.

"Oh, really, that was very mature of your part!" she talked back.

"Children, not start from early." His father noticed them. Gontran hid a smile.

Moments later, the doors were open taking passage to a girl with the chin in up and one goblin apparently in proud to serve her. Goblin King put himself standing up, like the rest of the gentlemen. Jareth advanced towards the young girl with a triumphant smile.

"Thanks you, Twig. You can leave," he indicated to the crewmember that after an inclination she did a middle turn and left. Jareth was in front of Sarah. "Good morning, Sarah mine." She watched him with pretended coldness; because everything that she wished was to shout him and to strike him until he begged by her pardon.

"Good morning, Goblin King." her voice expressed as much as her eyes. He extended his hand with a bold smile. Goblin King? He would already be in charge of she called as it corresponds.

"I see that you have arrived almost on the hour," he murmured, and she observed the clock of the room that it indicated that she had spent a quarter minute of the indicated time. "By something one begins." he said as if in those words there was something more.

"Not always I arrived out of schedule, Goblin King. As you remember well." She said with arrogance. He would have to get upset, in fact, something of that had made him tighten slightly. But, after all, wasn't he laughing to the latest?

"Oh, of course I remember it very well, my dear! Sometimes the luck favors to less lucky, like… mere mortals, we could say. But, only sometimes." his expression was ghoulish. The green glance threw sparks of indignation. "Oh I'm sorry! Always I forget that you are… a little mortal girl.

"Exactly what part do you forget?" she defied him and he came near dangerously to her ear.

"Especially my favorite part, the one of 'little'. Because the one of 'mortal' I must remember it by your security; and the one of 'girl' is impossible to forget." Sarah gave a start when he grazed his lips in her lobe with a declining giggle. "Please, my dear.We don't have wait any longer to my family." he led her towards the table and he slid the chair to her side so that she occupied it.

"Good morning, Lady Sarah.· Erwin with an amiable smile saluted.

"Good morning, Sir."

"My Lady." Gontran inclined his head slightly and she imitated to him.

"Good morning, Lady Sarah." Alin smiled to her with affection. "I hope that you had rested well. If it likes, we could take the tea in the evening together."

"Surely." she responded feeling uncertain as far as the intentions of the woman. After all, it was the cousin of the unbearable one to his side. "Why no?"

"Lady Sarah, I hope that you have pardoned me by my… my commentaries of last night." Conrad said worried.

"Oh, well! Not even remember what you said, so… There is no problem." she smiled to him and he corresponded to her.

"Great, Sarah! You certainly are comprehensive, you aren't as certain sister of somebody!" he hissed with badness towards the alluded one.

"Conrad…" his father noticed to him. " Son, truly, behave you. And in fact, you don't forget your good manners and you don't talk to her with as much confidence. She is a Lady and you would not have to be on familiar terms when just you have known her yesterday and she has not offered the confidence you to do it. You know that it's not correct." Conrad puffed smoothly.

"Okay. I'm sorry, My Lady."

"No! It's fine. In fact…, I prefer that you speak to me with that confidence… It makes me feel more…" Jareth did not clear the view above her; he knew that his cousin was incapable to meddle with meddle with it's not belonged to him, but, what if she 'get on' with the boy because he was younger and shameless "like in my world. The young people in my world we treated thus."

"Here it's not the Aboveground, dear mine," Jareth observed annoying. Sarah watched her spiteful.

"Well…, then, it would be better than you gave the example, Goblin King." she answered him triumphant. "Your… way to speak to me and treatmentyou leaves a lot to be desired. If that are 'good manners', then, I prefer the bad manners of which you accuse his poor one cousin." the jaw of the monarch was tightened. Conrad saw worried to him and he forced himself to swallow. What he needed it! What his cousin was jealous of him! And in his interior he prayed with all his forces that not was thus. The rest was immovable, almost without breathing. Jareth carefully took his time to respond and to calm down.

"Dear mine, I believe that you forget that… my title is very over yours. And I can call you and treat you like more 'please' me. If you understand the meaning of the word, my little girl," he approached to her "it would be advisable that you took care of your language." There had a pause of fight between those two glances. "Or…" he returned to his position with a machiavellian smile "do you prefer that I take care of it? That would be… quite 'pleasant.'" He smiled in a face.

"I don't need your cares!" she sprang him furious. He only lifted an eyebrow, curving his lips towards a flank.

"You don't scorn them either; in fact…, you seem to enjoy them." Sarah put red of feet to head. Oh, her soul shouted of hatred and frustration against this guy! He became serious; he knew that she was controlling her rage and consequently, her weeping. "Sarah, don't defy me," he advised to her when seeing the green eyes looking for his inside and promising revenge. "I have power over you, precious thing. I thought that it had been quite clear this morning." his voice continued being firm, but, he had hidden a request: "I can be cruel, but, I don't want to be it with you, Sarah mine." They remained seeing until she finally descended her glance on her plate without really seeing it.

"Very well!" Erwin tried to initiate a conversation to break tense silence. "I've heard that a group of artists has arrived at the town and I've heard that they make very good interpretations of classic works!

"Oh, really?" he was supported by his daughter with enthusiasm, not just because she interested it, but also because she really tried to help him. "Oh, father, would be great to see them! Don't you think, sweetheart?" she talked to her husband.

"Sure. If this afternoon is there a function, I'll take to you today. You must be useful to me before we return to home." she smiled to him and he corresponded her.

"And that think to do! Once you are there so occupied that hardly you remember that you have wife."

"Not be liar," he laughed low tweaking her cheek smoothly. "I'm always taking care of to you, even I'm far constantly I send notes to you."

"It's not enough." she approached closer fond.

"Returning to the subject of the artists," smiling Erwin interrupted "it would be an honor for me to escort to the ladies, if you don't have other plans, Jareth."

"Why better I order them come to the castle?" the monarch investigated.

"Because it's funnier to see them in the town." her cousin smiled, assuring to him with the glance that the girl needed to leave a little to distend her.

"I agreed. Then, it's fine for me, uncle. This afternoon I'll very be occupied with my advisors and certain subjects of the kingdom. If Sarah wishes to go there, is no problem. I know I leave her in good hands." he smiled been thankful to Erwin.

"What do you say, Lady Sarah? Do you accept a little distraction with my company and the one of my children?"

"I don't go!" Conrad clarified immediately just in case his cousin got upset.

"Nobody invited to you." Alin makes fun of him. Sarah joined courage and only she could shake her head.

"It will be a pleasure, Sir Erwin."


	11. Truce?

CHAPTER 11: TRUCE?

N/A: Thank you very much, notwritten.

Disclaimer: I've already said it before is not mine. Gontran, Erwin, Conrad, Alin and Twig, they are product of my crazy little head. Hehe.

In the morning, Sarah was in the library, since the monarch had indicated to Twig that to lead her there, and remained next to her until he could leave to a side the real subjects. When the young girl heard such order she had desire to protest, she preferred to see her brother! And as if he read her thoughts, he made appear to Toby and the goblin that took care of him.

She immediately took in arms the boy and kissed him with affection. This one smiled to her and he clung of her hair.

Jareth left giving a new commando; that she could have him with her until was the hour of the food of the little one. Sarah not even could thank to him in view of which already he had left. So Toby, his nana, Twig and Sarah went to the library until the hour arrived and the goblin retired with Toby, remained the young girl with her servant.

To the middle of the morning, Goblin King made his appearance in the same room that Sarah. She was seated with her head inclined towards a side with the hair falling free towards a flank, in a comfortable armchair, she was absorb into a fantasy book, and she didn't notice the entrance of the sovereign. Twig immediately inclined and she retired before the head movement that indicated the exit next to her with a slight smile.

Jareth came near behind to Sarah and spied on the pages. That was on the impossible love between one fairy and a vampire. In that part of story, the vampire was tempted in biting the fairy's neck that, when falling the night, innocently she had remained slept near to a lagoon next to the castle of the creature of the night. She seemed to live each word that her glance captured by how her eyes changed of size and expression. That caused fun to him. A thing was to have her seen act in the park, but this was far better because it absolutely was unconscious.

Jareth inclined towards portion of nape of the neck that was open and with take care, he bit her with smoothness. Sarah drowned a shout, gives a small jump scared, and drops the book to the ground. Jareth could not more than to laugh; while she put herself standing up.

"Are you!" she cried out angry. "How do you dare, Goblin King?! Why did you that?!"

"You don't like the vampires?" he said humorous. "I thought that it was what you wished since you don't notice of my arrival."

"Clear that not if you appear suddenly!"

"Sarah, I entered by the door." he made her see smiling.

"Then…, it doesn't matter! Since you entered by there, you can now go out and leave me in peace!"

"Sarah, we must speak, do you remember? We cannot delay our conversation by longer."

"You will can't!" she sprang. "I can live without crossing a damn word to you by the rest of my life! Better, I prefer to spend my time in an oubliette before following endure you!" He sighed exhausted. How were they going to speak if she always were on the defense?

"Sarah, can we have to civilized talk? Do you not see that suspending it takes us to as uncomfortable situations as the one this morning?"

"Then, that is fixed easy, Goblin King! You don't return to enter my bedroom!"

"I didn't refer me at that moment; in fact, that was of most pleasing." he smiled with mischief.

"Go to hell, His Majesty! Really, I hate to you! Only you're taking revenge of me because the first time I won, right?!"

"No." he observed to the eyes. "If I must well recognize that it causes to me… certain pleasure the opportunity of this small satisfaction. In your first trip, you played with my good will, Sarah."

"What I…?!" she opened the mouth overwhelmed. "What about you, Goblin King?! You robbed my brother, not one if not twice; you locked up me in the oubliette; you threw me to the Bog of Eternal Stench, you deceived and everything to me by twice! I only wanted to Toby of return! There's nothing else!"

"Sarah I did it by you. You wanted to have adventure, emotion." he approached serious her. "Tell me, Sarah. Sometimes did you hurt? Sometimes were you in a place without possibility of saving of 'great assumption danger'?" The young girl swallowed. Well, was true that always she left impressively intact each risk.

"Well…, always they were helping me…" she said with certain tenacity; because she not yet remembered the names, but she knew who 'they' were. The memories had returned at night to her during the comforted bath.

"And, in this last one?" he pressed.

"In this one last everything it was very strange… Everything was equal, but, simultaneously no. And was no alive being there outside that could help me."

"Oh, thanks, my dear! When you like, get me flowers to the grave!"

"You didn't help me, you only…!"

"Yes? Only what?" he urged her.

"You only was amused yourself at my expense and you were distracting to me so that I wasted my valuable time!" Jareth snorted throwing his eyes backwards. "For that reason I didn't overcome you this time! You're a cheater!"

"Don't make me laugh, Sarah! If you arrived on the hour, it was because I helped you! You could never have finished the way that previously you did in thirteen hours in seven!"

"Thirteen hours!" she exclaimed angry. "When did you really give thirteen hours to me?! Or you already forgot when you stole those hours to me in my first trip and that this one time also you robbed my time!"

"If I take away time twice to you were because you provoke to me. It was that or kissing you in front of that idiot of Higgle. And this time, was only so that you remembered. In case you have not realized, from the first moment in that I noticed your loss of memory I dedicated to give you tracks of your first trip throughout this last one.

"It's not Higgle is…!" she paused seconds. "Well, the important thing is that as you say, what's done is done! So there are no excuses that are worth, Goblin King!

"Then, the same is for you, Sarah. Your brother is mine now, as well as you are. "Why?! Why did you not return house to me if you only wanted to Toby?!"

"It's not obvious? Toby gets along to me much. He's a true enchant. But…, you're to me more attractive." he shrank of shoulders with diversion and now he came near to her with good sense. "Sarah, you're what I want. All those afternoons that you acted in front of me, that you persecuted to me…"

"But, I didn't know that to you were! I didn't know that you were real!" she lamented.

"And as much it bothers to you that I'm?" He was hurt. "Would you prefer that I disappear forever, like the first time?"

"N-no, but…"

"Sometimes do you wondered, Sarah, what was of me while you celebrated your great victory?!" he was upset. "Perhaps it mattered to know to you what would pass with all this, with my people or me?!" He did a pause. "Do you thought although a moment in me?" she bit the inferior lip; she would never respond to him to something like that.

"What has to do that with your dirty traps?" it was everything what she answered. Jareth grasped her of shoulders.

"Sarah, I'm not playing! Not everything is trap, not everything is game!"

"Then, take back us to our world."

"No. I cannot. I don't want."

"Do you cannot or do you not want?"

"You lost, Sarah. You cannot demand something like that."

"And what about Toby, then?! Why must he pay the consequences of my faults?!" the eyes filled to her of tears; that inevitably they began to roll by her cheeks. That culpability was killing her. Toby was so innocent…

"Sh…" Jareth released her to surround her with his arms bringing her towards himself. "Calm, love." she leaves her anxiety on his chest. "Perhaps you don't think that he will be happier here? He'll be the owner of all this, Sarah." he tried to make see her.

"You don't understand…!" she tried to explain between sobs. "No child can… be happy far… of his… parents! None!" she said with passion seized stronger of the lapels of his blue jacket. Jareth sighed, thinking about his childhood… He really wished to have to Toby, although…, sure that also he wished to have his own children… He observed the girl between his arms. Everything was like the alchemy, nothing occurred in exchange for anything; if you wanted to obtain the philosopher stone, you had to balance the materials to use; those were the rules; nothing became in exchange for anything; and the balance governed everything. And he couldn't change them, by more powerful than he was.

"Sh…, listen to me." He took her chin so that she faced him. "What if I give you… a possibility that Toby returns to his home?" She opened her eyes with surprise, still with some tears escaping of her beautiful glance.

"Why would you do something thus?" she questioned with distrust, trying to hide the hope that his words had given her.

"It could be because simply I don't like to see you suffering this way?" he responded drying the tears to her with his hidden thumbs after black gloves. "And…, what will happen to me?"

"If I gave you only an opportunity between both, to who would you give it, Sarah?" he seemed to prove her. She breathed with introspection.

"To him." She said finally with firmness. "I'm the unique guilty of which we're here…. But…, there is no possibility…?"

"Your permanence is not negotiable here, Sarah. Only one can go to the Aboveground, and only he." he clarified to her. "But, even so there is a price that must to pay.

"What?!" she sprang with surprise separating of him a bit.

"They are the rules, Sarah. There are rules which until I must fulfill, I like it or not." he was defended and he observed at the eyes. "You want or you don't want that he returns with his family?"

"Of course I want! What I must to do?" he examiner her; and finally he speak.

"Let me to think it well and I'll say tonight to you what is what I want in return. Considering which it will leave something of great value, which exchange is due to be equitable or superior. I'll think about something and I'll consult with the magic of Labyrinth and I'll let it to you know. In agreement?

"Soon you will not say to me that no, don't you?" she feared.

"No, precious thing. You trust me. Give me this opportunity of show you that I am not as you say a cheater. That I like the jokes and intricate riddles and games not do me a deceitful. Will you give me that chance?" she seemed to doubt. She could trust him? What if later he denied the return to Toby and made fun of her naivety? But, if she did not give the opportunity to him, it would not have his little brother either.

"It's all right. I… don't trust you totally, but…, I'll try."

"Well." he smiled affability. "Then, everything is solved." He observed the hour in the mechanism hung in the wall. "Still I have a little free time. What would seem to you to know part of the garden? I know that this afternoon you go away of stroll, but, at least, I desire to begin show you something of everything what I promised to you. Hold you of me." he whispered. Sarah obeyed closing her eyes and with her flushed cheeks. He drew more towards himself studying her with contentment and next they appear near to one of the water sources. "Well…, we're here, my beloved.

Sarah was wide eyes and she could not believe that one place was so wonderful. And abstracted for she had in front of her eyes, she separated smoothly from the fey. Everything was perfect! The sculptures, the sources, the crystalline water, the flowers, the leaves, the trees! Not even the better endowed artist could shape that beauty in linen cloth, paper or film some!

"It's… incredible! Just…!" she was surprised so that she didn't find the words. He continued happy that she felt conformed with she saw. "I don't know! It's like… like… the paradise!"

"Yes." he smiled without stopping observing her. "A real paradise, isn't?"

"Yes!" she ran towards roses which smelled. "Mh…! What sweet… I never smelled something like this. Whenever my father gave roses to… my mother or Karen, they never got to have this aroma.

"I said it to you. Here everything is better. The Aboveground sometimes got to come near to this; but…, the mortals never were too careful with their world."

"Yes; I know it." she said with a resignation sigh. "Also I know that the relation between the real world and the world of fantasy…; that is to say… your world," she was corrected "always was ruined by those of my species."

"That is truth. The mortals never knew to keep a secret or to maintain their curiosity appeased if it were that what it requested to them."

"That… is what you will ask to me in exchange for releasing to my brother?" she turned to see him.

"No. I've already said you that I must think it and consider it with the powers of Labyrinth; if they consider it just, then, that will be what it will be requested to you in return."

"The powers of Labyrinth?" she intrigued. "Who are they?"

"Well…, they… How to explain it? There are powers that are still more old that my own race. They are not like us; they don't have a body, neither in the Aboveground, nor in the Aboveground, nor in other world. And, nevertheless they include everything."

"They… are like Gods?" she investigated with certain preoccupation and respect.

"We could say that they are a class of Gods. Yes. They are superiors to all." he walked towards her and he took one hands from her between his and he accommodated it to continue walking. In the meantime, he indicated with his arm free a footpath between different flowers. "If you allow me, there is much more to delight." Sarah simply felt enraptured with as much beauty. To each step was a pleasant surprise. "Wait." he requested leaving her to a side of the way to meet him with a fairies that were fluttering around. Sarah heard them laugh with their small voices of children and soon they disappeared after trees. Jareth remained there like waiting something. He turned to see his companion and he smiled to her enigmatic. The girl felt that her heart was driven mad only with that. Luckily, he was paying attention to the tiny creatures again who seemed to load something that she could not see; since the body of Goblin King covered the vision to her. She noticed that he took what they had reached to him and after new giggles they separated as if they were timid. Jareth turned hiding the object after his back and advanced towards the curious young.

"What's… going?" she questioned something troubles to him before his perseverance glance.

"Nothing. I… have a small gift for you. But…, first you must do something by me."

"Why always you must request something in return? Soon you proclaim yourself generous?" she questioned confused. Then, that did not have logic; at least not for her. He could see that the commentary was no badness, although it could have bothered him if it will have been said in another tone.

"It's not much what I'll ask to you, little thing. And…, it'll be like a small test of the confidence that you deposited in me."

"Okay." she sighed resigned. "What is? A crystal?"

"If I offered one again to you would be already at least original, you don't think?" he smiled funny.

"Well…, right. But, as I never accepted it, it would not be unfortunate either."

"No. It would not be it. Now, which want in return than I have here for you is than the most simple; my babe." She studied him with certain susceptibility; that it almost made him laugh. "Call me by my name and…, this will be yours. I swear to you that there isn't trap or nothing any similar in this, Sarah." He added when perceived her expression.

"But…, he's not incorrect?"

"No; I am requesting it to you. Who is going to object?" Certainly Sarah thought that it was right and that to call him by his name it wasn't much.

"That's right…, Jar…" she hesitated. She had to recognize that it cost more than she imagined. "Jareth." By a second he closed the eyes as if he had heard a melody of his affability. Yes; nothing compared like his name in her lips! Although the unique time before that she had named him when she was in danger to fall to the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Thanks." he smiled and removed the gift from his hiding place. "Now, this is yours, my beautiful little girl." Sarah could see a perfect crown of flowers that could well be a crown for some dress of fiancée in her world. All armed it with roses, jasmines, and smaller others doing company to them. "It pleases to you? "It's precious! Did they it?"

"The fairies are annoying, but, they have good sense of the art." he smiled lifting the circle on the head of the girl. "Now, if you allow me." he located it in its site. And he moved a step away to appreciate it. "Perfect!" he exclaimed proud and returned to approach her. "Before I didn't have opportunity of say you, precious thing, but, that dress makes you very…. tempting" he murmured in her ear and the cheeks of the adolescent were blushed.

"Th-thanks." she managed to gesture under his sight.

"Just thanks?" he was crossed of arms making an effort to see himself threatening.

"Thanks, King…" he lifted an eyebrow and she lowered her glance "Jareth."

"King Jareth." he repeated with a sigh. "Well, at least it is my name there." he exhaled smiling. "I only hope that the next time just the second. Let's go?" he offered his arm to her. She only shook her head lay hold of him.

"What is that?" she questioned after several minutes to walk indicating with her finger a species of enormous sphere formed with plants.

"Oh, that is a dinner-room! It's a work of the same nature. You can see the plants being united up trying to form the ceiling?"

"Yes!" she answered with enthusiasm. "We can see it by in? In the park there was one but, not like that."

"Yes; I've seen it. Your… ballroom." he smiled remembering with pleasing her acts, while, he paused to contemplate her on the broken ceiling of the same in his form of owl. Sarah was shamed thinking about the fool who she must have seemed to him saluting to the anything and dancing by those days. "Come on." They left the way to go course to the bower.

Sarah admired that structure arisen with the years. It was… magician in itself. She smiled when thinking that sometimes in the Earth, peculiarities with the natural elements even formed. Inside, in center, it had had a fine table, in white with silver; being sufficient space for armchairs of equal material and color. On their heads, the sky could be seen, since the branches only seemed to protect to the seats next to its walls; being solely some of them in the form of arc on their heads. He released her allowing her to examine it with freedom; meanwhile, he remained supported standing up in one of the trunks that formed one of the entrances.

"It's wonderful! And these plants are mistletoes, right?!"

"That's it. All of them are mistletoes."

"You have used it sometimes?" she turned to several steps of distance to see him. "I mean, to have dinner or to have breakfast. I imagine that it must be very pleasant to have breakfast here."

"Sometime. Would you like to have dinner here tonight?"

"You say it seriously?"

"Like always."

"Then, I don't know how to take it." she smiled with certain amusement.

"You said that you would try to trust me." he remembered to her equally with a bold smile.

"It's all right!" she could not avoid to laugh. "I believe you. Then, today we will have dinner here?"

"Always that is of your affability. Today the sky will be with all lights." he observed upwards. "It will be a pretty spectacle. What do you say?"

"Yes!" she smiled giving a glance towards the firmament thinking about the charmer that would be to see that with of thousand stars shining. Jareth studied her again with mystery and smiled.

"Well, my babe. We must return. I must finish reading documents before the lunch; and it does not lack much for it. Still there is time like returning on foot, if you like; or simply, we remained here or we cross a stretch more soon to transport to us with magic. You decide."

"Oh…!" she seemed disappointed. She would want to see it all today. "There is no another option?" The monarch smiled pleased.

"You don't worry, my little girl; you will already know each corner all this as the palm of your hand."

"Okay." she let free a patience sigh. "I prefer to return on foot, then." she solved.

"Your desires are orders, dear mine." gently he extended his arm and she went course to him.

N/A: I hope that you has enjoyed this chapter, and I'm waiting for your reviews!


	12. Someboy Up There Likes Me

CHAPTER 12: SOMEBODY UP THERE LIKES ME.

Disclamer: It does not belong to me. Everybody knows it already. The title belong to a David Bowie's song, of course. But are mine: Conrad; Gontran; Alin; Erwin; Scary and Twig. Also They. Soon you will understand to whom I talk about.

N/A: Well, I know that my English not is very good but I think that too is so wrong. But still be there nice persons like notwritten that still send me review an every chapter, thanks you very much, notwritten. And do you know why I don´t surrender? Because I'm keep smiling. : D.

Jareth; being useful that everybody, with the exception of Conrad, left to see the play; he was showed in a room in no place and simultaneously in all. There was no more than light and dark, no more than day and night coexisting in perfect harmony.

"Jareth, Goblin King; sovereign of Labyrinth and the Underground; welcome." a feminine voice coming from all parts. The monarch smiled. To Her always liked to call him thus; he did not know why; he supposed that perhaps she had friendliness to him.

"Thanks. To both."

"I not yet have said nothing, Goblin King." his voice was more authoritarian; very masculine and therefore, absolutely in opposition to the other. Jareth could not see them; only heard them.

"I know it. But, I'm presuming that if you didn't say anything it's because you're not either against receiving to me."

"I already see." He laughed. "What do you brings today here, His Majesty? A long time ago you didn't visit to us."

"You don't know it?" he questioned pretending surprise.

"I like to hear your voice." it was the ironic answer.

"You are not thus." the smoothest voice talked back. Jareth could not but to smile. Whenever he came to request advice or permission to Them, He amused himself playing with his capacity to answer knowing full well that, he never would be rude to Him; and She always defended him.

"He has one pretty voice. You have not heard him sing?" He defended himself. Goblin King could not more than to laugh.

"I never thought that sometimes you did praise to me!"

"Still I did not finish." that one incorporeal being talked back with badness. "If you didn't have interrupted me, I had added that, nevertheless, are the many best ones than you."

"Like always." Jareth smiled. The feminine voice snorted.

"Forget him, son; and make your consultation."

"I… have two mortals in my world. One of them wants that the other returns to the Aboveground. I want to grant this desire to her although this time she lost the challenge."

"Very well, my son." He spoke. "The one that goes away is to whom you had chosen for your crown, he isn't?"

"Yes."

"What had you thought to ask in return to satisfy us? You know that we must maintain the balance. When you took them, two hopes were born in the Aboveground, like here. If one of them goes away it will be emptiness in both worlds. The emptiness is not good. You know it well, after her first trip."

"I… want that she remains by my side forever."

"That is very pretty, dear mine," She said with a maternal tone. "But, still it's unfinished the fact that a life that leaves from here and will cause an emptiness in both worlds."

"Well, I hope more of her than only that…" he clarified.

"We understand." the pair spoke and their words ring merrily, as if They were celebrating some joke.

Sarah returned of the stroll with the real family totally renewed. She had enjoyed much the spectacle. She had hoped to see goblins acting, but, she verified her error when seeing that they were feys. Alin clarified to her that all the feys didn't belong to the royalty, although wasn't a race that the population inside enjoyed majority. The mortal girl found a company pleasant in Alin, which she discovered it much after she made her blushed when she questioning to her from where she had acquired the beautiful crown of flowers and that smiled with satisfaction when she enticed away to her who was the responsible person. Sarah never had made friends in the Aboveground; then, all of them seemed to think that she had some contagious disease or something thus. Alin was ingenious and amiable. In one of her conversations, she confessed to her that of being mortal, she would be about four hundred thirty seven years old, even though that her seventeen appearance, then, for her race she was a young person. Reason why Sarah was astonished of which she was married, and she was astonished the more when this one informed that was three fey years ago to it and that she was very happy next to his husband.

"Wow! And your brother; is he older than you?" she questioned when the vehicle already almost arrived at the castle.

"Although not it seemed." both girls laughed and both men smiled before the morbid answer of the woman fey. "In your world he would be four hundred eighty eight. Here he is nineteen year old."

"Then…" Sarah murmured. Alin approached her covering with a hand the lips.

"My cousin is twenty-eight feys years." she clarified to her in low voice. The young mortal was blushing.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" she lay.

"No?" already straightened in her site she questioned with pretended innocence that didn't escape to the eyes of Sarah.

"By all means that no!" she assured offended. "How I'm going to be thinking about…?" she spied both to men seated in front of them. And she approached the other since this one did later and murmured to her side. "He has prisoner to me, still without a jail. Why I'm going to be occupying my thoughts in him?"

"Well," the almost blond fey answered in equal tone without stopping smiling "I'm in the same situation with Gontran, and all my thoughts take care of him."

"It's different!" she protested tenacious.

"If what you say that…" she said pretended disinterest and then returned to the load. "So, what were you thinking?"  
" Just wondering how old is your husband if you get married so young. And your father. Just out of curiosity.  
"" Oh, well! Gontran is twenty-five fey years and six hundred and forty-two of your world, and my father a few thousand fifty-four years of Aboveground.  
"And there no longer count." joked Erwin making them laugh.  
"Oh, come on, father! You're still a young man and very attractive!" Erwin smiled. Certainly had a resemblance to Jareth, only that his image was warmer, and both eyes were colored honey. "Here he hardly has about forty-one, and is a mature man, but still young, even though he tries to make people believe otherwise. Every time I went to the festivities all the ladies want to dance with him. Even girls of our age!" This latter seemed cranky her.  
"Oh, girl, I'm ashamed! That is not so well!" he laughed trying to put back his hilarity.  
"Of course yes, you're a prince! I've to Gontran by witness! These girls… are trying to win over you like flies in honey! They are shameless!" Now Alin was so outraged that until her husband began to laugh.  
"Sorry, sweetheart!" he moves his torso forward to kiss her chastely. "Is that you look very funny when you see these fortune hunters after your father. And certainly that I've witnessed.  
"As funny as when any slight lady intended snatch her beloved husband." Erwin added with a smile.  
"But…?!" The girl was indignant. "Do you hear, Lady Sarah?! There are some bad grateful! You go out of one's way to them and they tease you in the face!  
"Oh, come on, don't be dramatic! " Gontran took her hands and kissed them. "You know you're the rest of my soul." Alin was able to forgive him all with phrases like that, especially since she knew well that these were not random.  
Sarah enjoyed it the relaxed family scene. She could hardly believe that Jareth… Goblin King! She corrected herself, had some very kind relatives that he wasn't appeared in anything.

In the castle, Twig awaited a Lady Sarah in the bedroom. Not even the girl entered the residence, one of the servants who took to help them get off of the vehicle; he warned her that Twig remained in her bedroom. Sarah thanked him with warmth and apologized to her fellow tour to address to her room.  
Way there, she didn't know anything about the powerful Goblin King. What would be plotting? She sighed heavily trying to evoke confidence that had promised to deposit in his person.  
Twig smiled her with the same courtesy as ever and with the entrance of the bathroom open.  
"Good afternoon, Lady Sarah. Did you enjoy the ride?  
"Oh, yes! They are very cordial. I've spent very well, especially with Lady Alin. She's very nice." She removed the crown of flowers from her hair and approached it to her face. Exquisite! Even they retained their fragrance. "Twig, there are ways to prolong the life of these flowers?"  
"Does it refer to a spell?" she questioned.  
"Are there any?" she asked surprised. "I thought something simple like fresh water."  
"Well…" she began to help her take off the dress "surely His Majesty knows one for that."  
"Oh…" she seemed disappointed. "I… don't want to ask it to him, Twig."  
"Why not? He complying pleased anything you ask, My Lady.  
"Yes, in exchange for something." Sarah grumbles.  
"So we can only water." the goblin sighed with resignation. "And speaking of that, her bathroom is ready." The mortal was to the next precinct.  
"Thanks, Twig. I don't know what I would do without you here." the goblin laughed gently, meanwhile, she accommodate the garment to leave of her mistress.  
"Don't overdo it! I'm sure that would find much what to do without me!"  
"That's not true." the girl protested already in the tub, and Twig went near to her to help to wash her hair. "There are a lot of habits to follow that I'm unaware, and you're always attentive to everything."  
"That's my job." She was defended with a smile.  
"You do more than just your job. That you has shown me the first time since you entered here."  
"Yes, yes. Leave talking nonsense and stay still to get soap your beautiful hair." The girl smiled, because she could see the excitement in the voice of the Goblin.

"Is Red?" She questioned before the mirror in a beautiful and suggestive clothing of that color. It seemed a princess out of a story. Her shoulders were discovered and her chest slightly lifted by the corset. The sleeves were adjusted up to her elbows, where they were born broad and translucent that ended flown halfway to her forearms. Her hair was subject upwards, leaving a few tufts falling gracefully on her back and shoulders along with some of the silver ribbons that clung it. "It's not as too…?"  
"Too?" Twig asked confused.  
"In other words… I'm fifteen. Would not it be most appropriate… pink, blue or something like that?"  
"Oh, no, My Lady! These colors are well in the morning. At night, you should use brighter colors." She told her that sit in front of the toilet to help her with the diamond necklace.  
"But… last night, during the Ballroom my dress was white." She reminded obeying and admiring the light that was reflected in the stones now they were accommodating around her neck.  
"Yes, it was. But this was different. It was her first time in a Ballroom and you're an unmarried young." she finished adjusting the clasp of embellishment. "Today you don't will be presented to all those people, no formality. Tonight is a intimate dinner, then the formality remains at the side." she observed her at the eyes through the mirror.  
"But, actually, was my second time in a Ballroom." she wanted explain.  
"That other time you only were passing there, My Lady. If you have stayed, then, you could say that was her first Ballroom. You weren't at that dinner and not stayed more than enough time for a dance with His Majesty, then, there wasn't a real permanence to say that it was her first dance." Twig laughed with mischief. Meanwhile, she reached the tendrils that made match with the collar. "It's like with the maids, they not stop being it for allowing that a gentleman kiss them, but to remain beyond that kiss. Don't think?" Sarah was uncomfortable.  
"Do you mean literally not be…… maiden?" she chose the word because she felt some shame talk about such things, especially after he had dared to kiss her in that way.  
"Exactly. A kiss does not make them less 'marriageable'? If they go beyond that time can lead a kiss, then, no longer can you ensure that they are 'marriageable.'" Sarah remained perturbed.  
"And…, I'm considered marriageable?" she inquired worried.  
"Of course you're marriageable!" she again laughs as if to ask what the girl is more than absurd. "Why the question?"  
"Well… is that… as Goblin King spends a lot of time with me… alone…" and she soon corrected it blushing. "But that does not mean that we ... I mean he…… me!" Twig laughed so low with great ease.  
"Calm, My Lady! There is nothing to worry about there, my dear. He's a gentleman and never he will does anything that degrade you in this way. And look what he is a young man who has been fervently pursued by the ladies, and he still is."  
" Oh." There was a pause of speech and movement, leaving one of the earrings still in the hands of the mortal. "And… has he had many ladies in his life?  
" Yes, if you can call them thus…" the Goblin murmured. "Only one could have become his wife. But ultimately she was decided by someone closer to her claims and left him. At least she was honest and looks forward to breaking their relationship to go before the arms of another."  
"Does her…?  
"She married that other, and died giving birth to a child. A real disgrace, as young as she was." Twig lamented. "But, neither is nothing why has a sleepless night there. His Majesty soon accepted her decision and eventually became convinced that this wasn't the woman for him."  
"Has he weakness… by women?" Twig again smiles motherly.  
"Almost as much as any man. But he's not a womanizer; if that is what you want to know."  
"No…… I just wanted to continue talking with you. It does not interest me at all what Goblin King made to his life." she led to the other earring to her lobe.  
"That's a pity, My Lady. He needs that someone takes an interest."  
"Well, that other ones are interested. I don't." she said stubborn. Minutes later, she heard someone knocking on the door that was soon attend to by Twig.  
"His Majesty is waiting to Lady Sarah in the garden. If My Lady is ready, I'll have the honor to escort her where Her Majesty is." announced the king's personal guard. Twig noted that the girl was given a final review in front of the mirror.  
"Yes. I'm already." she announced and headed towards the maid. "Again thanks, Twig."  
"You welcome." spoke with sweetness. "And…, Lady Sarah, please don't get you carried away by mere prejudices." Sarah surprised the goblin with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Twig, I'm trying, but it's not easy." She addressed to the goblin man. "Let's go?  
"When do you like, My Lady. Please, follow me.  
When Sarah was in the garden, was able to see the monarch. She felt that her heart was accelerated at seeing him impeccably dressed in black making his hair highlighted even more in the moonlight and the few lanterns in his environment. The neck of the shirt had the form of 'V' leaving his pale chest fully exposed, in the midst of this, his shining medallion that implied his office. The front of dark vest was in line beneath this as if was his skin, making him look even taller. The layer over his shoulders was the only thing that gave him a touch of color with blue interior, which he had used when he appeared twice times in her earthly bedroom.  
He approached with a feline slow and grace. His eyes fixed on her makes her felt again this absurd sensation of be a tiny being about to be devoured by a huge beast.  
"His Majesty" the guard bowed in front of his master.  
"Thanks, Scary. You can leave."  
"Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord." without further he stepped back and left alone. Sarah saw him move to her side with some concern, for nothing in the world she wanted to stay alone with Goblin King. He watched her with curiosity and smiled for himself. Sarah gathered courage thinking that surely would be on the table the rest of the family, then why wasn't disturbed.  
"Sarah?" he named making out her thoughts and faced his eyes. He extended a gloved hand and she put her on it. Carrying hand to his lips to be posed warm on her skin, his eyes turned to her after a few seconds, he straightened to get closer. "You look lovely tonight, precious thing." his voice expressed his pleasure at the sight in front of him.  
"T-thanks."  
"I hope you have appetite." He changed the subject to not discomfort her now offering his arm.  
"Yes, I have." She accepted his guide and began to walk with the same serenity that morning.  
""And what… that play?" he inquired while advancing.  
"Oh, very good! I thought that I would find quite a group of goblins, but they were feys." Jareth laughed frankly.  
"Really you imagined goblins to pursuing a function?" he questioned funny.  
"Well…, for example, Twig is very smart. Does not she could act in one?  
"Twig is a wonderful goblin, and she's very clever. Within the goblins there are differences. While you've noticed my closest guards, some of my servants, as well as Twig speak and think properly, and even their stature are higher than those of the majority, but are few. They are mixed. The pure goblins are those who knew on your first trip; can be likeable, but not ask them too. Do you think that survive a staging with them?" he looked jocose. She seemed to calculate it. "Sarah," he appointed with jovial concern "perhaps not remember your first arrival in Goblin City? There was nobody like Scary or as Twig." Well, he has never sent a real attack, he wanted to find himself alone with her, confront her and offer her dreams.  
"You're right" she smiled imagining the goblins destroying a scenario. "The scene would be like your throne room." Jareth laughed so low. Increasingly they were coming from where the dinner would be developed.  
"You are understanding."


	13. Dinner For Two

Chapter 13: DINNER FOR TWO.

N/A: Thank you very much to notwritten and to saingirl. You are amazing. : - ).

Disclaimer: No, I don't have such luck. They are not mine. Nor do the lyrics of "As the world falls down," is of Chameleon more beautiful than I've ever seen. Hehe. But, yes Fussy is a very minor character in my invention.

Sarah was as surprised as morning with what she saw in the garden. At the end, they were close to dinner-room. From afar, the girl could tell that there was a faint white light from the roundabout. Outside, one of the maids was awaiting them and bowed her body as a greeting.  
"Good evening, His Majesty, Lady Sarah. The table is served, My Lord.  
"Thanks, Fussy. You can take your rest." he announced her.  
"Are you sure, His Highness?"  
"Yes. I'm sure. I can do it." he assured her with fun.  
"All right, My Lord. Good evening, His Majesty, My Lady." The goblin, much younger than Twig, was moving towards the interior of the castle.  
"My Lady." He smiled her making a broad movement with his arm to give way to Sarah. The girl was found with an elegant table: the walls of green leaves were adorned with white wreaths with silver embroidery; several lanterns lit giving the environment a halo mysterious and romantic… This made her repair at the served table, which mysteriously had reduced its size, now dressed in white. At the center, a silver candle-shaped flower floating in a glass globe, such as those used the monarch. The plates were covered and silver; about them, napkins that match the reason for the garlands. The cups were more clear glass with silver feet and bases. She noted that everything was perfectly calculated for two diners. And… he had dismissed the only maid who was on the site. She could not but make a strong inhalation to calm down. Suddenly, she felt like the corset was very tight. She tried to make memory. Does he have spoken to dine alone? No, he was asked if she wanted to dine there, not whether she wished to do with him. Would…, this was a… kind of date? After studying the table again to verify that she wasn't wrong, she looked confused to him.  
"And… your family?" He smiled with amusement.  
"Fine, thank you."  
"I mean… Why they are not having dinner here?  
"Because I invited to you to dinner here. They were having dinner inside and they don't miss us for anything, believe me." He went up one of the seats and ran toward the outside. "Don't like?" He inquired about seeing the work performed.  
"How could not like it?! Except that… I thought we were going to dinner all of us together…" she gaining courage was next to him.  
"Well, not today." He helped while she sat and tilted on her ear. "Besides, we had been talking about your desire, do you remember?" Sarah felt a chill in your spine.  
"Yes, but…" he was already sitting in front of her.  
"There are issues that should not be exposed as freely in front of others, my little girl." he observed with a bold face and smiled. "Yet also you learn that." she could not answer about that. Only she blushed without understanding well the reason and returned to breathe.  
"Well… because there aren't servants I suppose that I should serve because you're the king." Jareth laughed fluently.  
"My Lady, you consider me as to be a kind of barbaric as to avoid being gallant with a beauty like you?" Sarah seemed to give a start in her seat and left without air. But he could not hold a little laugh so low. "Surprised? I will encourage more, then." He said turning his wrist and the utensils of the service began to maneuver for themselves. Sarah watched surprised the incident and then to him, which seemed to enjoy every little surprise that he came to lead.  
"Why do you have servants if you can do that?" she asked with astonish, while their dishes began to filled.  
"Why use my magic every day if there's some people can do it? In addition, all along I would be bored and they need to live of something. Here no one is a slave, Sarah mine. They serve me on their own will. Even that has ever been punished earns his money to live with dignity."  
"Oh. I understand. It's… as on earth, only that… there…"  
"There is not always respected the balance, I know it. I'm the king, and therefore I have power, money and everything you can imagine. But I do assert my title through my work. It's not useful a nation that don't yield fruit to me, as it's not useful to them served a king that only to be lazy and in turn, whether intentionally or unintentionally not help them to yield fruit. Let's call it… a symbiosis. Wine?" he questioned indicating the bottle with your hand. She seemed to hesitate. If she requested juice she would seem a little girl, and he… was not handle her as such, in fact, the conversation certainly wasn't properly for adolescents.  
"Is it… very strong?" He made a face between amusing and peaceful.  
"No this time." he showed her the bottle and she tilt on the table and she simply could not believe it. It was a fine sweet wine with low graduation from the Aboveground.

"How…?! How got you that?!" He laughed with ease and for the first time Sarah discovered what could be graceful that sound. While his voice always made havoc on her person, there were few times she had heard him that laugh, and it wasn't for nothing sinister laughter those who she used to hear during her first trip in Labyrinth.  
"I'm a king, and I have my influences." He commented very good mood and served alcoholic drink in cups without using his magic. "First, you should know how to appreciate a good wine." he announced to raise his glass spinning gently content to taste its aroma. Sarah was studying in detail the entire process of tasting the drink. She had heard something about it, but never had seen it. "Excellent!" he smiled again. "Do you want to try?"  
"Sure!" she said leaving her distraction to him and she would take the cup at the top when he stopped with an open hand.  
"Wait! First, you should never fix above; but that way." showed him with itself around the foot silver with long fingers. His voice was full of patience. Sarah followed in his footsteps and lifted the container.  
"And… now?  
"Now, you make that wine turn slowly and bring near to your nose to reveal its essence…" as she imitated what he had seen before. "That's, with courtesy. Close your eyes and aspires gently." Sarah was left guide with docility. "Can you perceive its sweetness? Its fragrance speaks for itself in the hours that the grains were caressed by the sun, the rain treated kindly, the fervent work of those who cultivated, and the fussy selection to achieve the perfection of which we're now enjoying." Sarah seemed to be dreaming, while someone recited a poem. "Now, my little beauty, make your lips caressed the elixir of life, which hardly stick out in your mouth, but it lasts long enough to understand what it's talking to you." Sarah obeyed, even with eyes closed. She was unable to avoid sigh before the delicacy of his voice and what he said. "Did you have?" he almost whispered admiring the woman in front of him.  
"Is… soft, earthly…, tastes as… hot summer days!" she claimed opening her eyes. The ruling gave a face of satisfaction.  
"That's my girl!" he spoke with a deep gaze. "Now, eat before to cool it." he evaded the pleasure of discomfort her to achieve a relaxed dinner and he was made of cutlery to start cutting his ration of meat stuffed with vegetables.  
"You speak as if you could not fix it." She smiled knife and fork already working on her plate.  
"Well…, I suppose that after all, I do have some of lazy king." He joked and both laughed.  
"You don't need much to convince me it." she said the same spirit.  
"Oh, really?" he inquired pretending concern. "At least there I'm sure I can convince you about something…, to start." He crossed with her gaze. Sarah bit her lower lip, amid a smile and her cheeks took color. "Oops! Is just a sip and your face turns red? I think I'll have to have to confiscate your cup, little girl."  
"Oh, you evil Goblin King!" She bothered blushing harder.

"Evil Jareth ." he corrected her with an open smile. "If you call me by my name I promise does not bother most regarding your… little tolerance to alcohol." Sarah puffed angry.  
"So, let me add this: disagreeable Jareth!" he seemed to be conformed because again was hilarious.  
"Very well. Now I'm obliged to comply. My apologies, My Lady." He leaned slightly.

"I take them when I see the results."  
"I agree." That sounded a challenge.  
Both were greatly enjoying their dinner and had remained silent for several minutes, occasionally commenting on the food they were swallowed or what ever in their life would try. From the Sarah's mouth broke out a guffaw when he confessed with aversion that if he had something what was grateful to have become king was ever get back to eating him broccoli.  
"That can not be true!" she had to put her hands on her stomach. "Oh…, heavens…!" she tried to regain the air. "You should see your face, Jareth!" She named him for the first time at night without him having to ask. He smiled, but, wisely did not mention the fact. "You look like a child of seven years!"  
"To you is so easy to talk when you had the good fortune that your father also dislikes onion soup." He was defended with a smile. Sarah assumed that his accentuated gaze on her was her unabashed hilarity.  
"Oh, but I also dislike beans, and that I've not been able to save!"  
"Agreed. We're same, then." He reconciled and plates were changed by two cups of cream and fruit. "I bet that we agree on this."

"That's sure!" she exclaimed plunging the spoon into the spongy substance. "Mh…!" she murmured exalted to prove it. "Peach!"  
"Yes. It's my favorite. But is not the only thing is there." He commented with a portion of cream and strawberry at his utensil.  
"I can see it!" she smiled studied through the container. There was another moment of silence intermediary. "And…" she began to play with her spoon and the cream in her cup. "what about… my brother?" She questioned with fear of having to endure a round negative. He smiled calmly.  
"Don't think I've forgotten about it. Except that… I prefer that we discuss it later." He didn't want to ruin what he had planned and how he intended to tell her.  
"Why?" She was concerned.  
"Because… perhaps there are some points to discuss." Sarah left the spoon on the table with her head low. Surely he would oppose that at least return Toby! He could see where her thoughts went. "Sarah," he appointed with kindness taking her hand on the table "just be patient, I gave you my word and the last to decide the fate of your brother you will be." This does that she would look with renewed hope and bewilderment.  
"Agreed." She said moving her head with a weak smile.  
"So, we can continue to enjoy mutual company… without barriers as until this moment?" Sarah was questioned who had told him that she enjoyed his company, though, she should recognize that once overcome the fears of to be alone with him, she had completely forgotten that this was the powerful, nasty, vain and tyrannical Goblin King.  
"Yes. Sorry."  
"There is nothing to forgive. I… understand… a little." she smiled him trying to thank him and they ended their dessert in silence. Until he tried to break the ice, the only way he knew possible. He smiling himself and turned his wrist making appear a cherry without she notice and he accommodating one in the spoon used of catapult calculating the exact point of his goal. With strategy and small magic anything was possible.  
Sarah felt something cold that fell within her neckline and gave a jump along a little shout. On the other side came a frank laughter. She could hardly believe he had dared, as she seeing him with her mouth open. "The perfect gentleman Twig," she thought with indignation. No, if Twig not knows him like her!  
"How do you dare?!" she poked with two of her fingers to remove the fruit from her clothes. And the evil it was beyond.  
"Need help?" he offered by raising an eyebrow; what she frowned him. "What?! I'm more than willing to help you.  
"This does not I will forgive you, His Majesty, His Highness, Goblin King, Jareth or who you're!" she managed to remove the cherry and threw it through his head. Jareth intercept it with one hand and studied it before eating with pleasure fun.  
"Mh…! I think definitely will begin to taste more cherries that peaches!" he stood up to see that she was already incorporated.  
"Jareth!" she growl going towards him, but, he shields the other side of the table. "Stay quiet!"  
"Hey, little girl, I'm the king! You can not give me orders!"  
"Oh, I'll give you all the orders I want after hit you long enough so that obey!" she promised angry. He made one of his mockingly grimaces  
"Really? That sounds interesting." He continued to evade to one side and to another. The girl desperate tilted on the other side of the table and stretched her arms trying to reach him. Goblin King back down fast and when she turned down her arms he quickly deposited a kiss on her lips before she could straighten up her position. Sarah remained static for a second; had been so rapid that she wasn't sure, but when she saw his shrewd eyes and she did not hesitate and screamed again.  
"You're an abusive!"  
"Lazy and abusive? I must be the man most wanted by women, then!" he jeer and dodge the napkin that flew alongside him. A two or three more laps around the table and Sarah hit her knee with one of the chairs being bend for rubbing where she had been injured. Jareth flew alongside worried. "Sarah, are you all right?! How did you harm?!" he helped her sit in one of the armchairs against the wall and he at her side. "Oh, Sarah, I'm sorry so much!" he lamented. And suddenly, hands seized his ears and she began to laugh; miraculously fine.  
"Really? And, now where are you going to slip?" she bragged her sophistry.  
"Do you trick me?" he questioned amazed and unbelieving.  
"Oh, Goblin King! Does forgotten that my mother is an actress and that I myself have often acted in front of your nose? Well, in front of your peak, I suppose." She thought.  
"And, now do you punish me?" he smiled seducer.  
"Now I'll beat you as I promised." she became more pressure on her prey.  
"Do you feel captivated by my ears?" he provoked and she again led obfuscation.  
"I should snatch away from you!" she threatened.  
"Try." He challenged her and put his gloved hands on her and took between his to carry one at a time to his lips. She was found inside his eyes and, seconds later, in his arms, with her head on his bare chest. She don't known what time he pushed toward each other and had begun to hum the song that he had sung the first time they danced together. At times, the murmur became distracted and phrases back in whispers. "A love that will last…" "… but I'll be there for you, as the world falls down…"  
"…though we're strangers' til now…" Sarah sang almost in a whisper dazzle recalling the moment. Goblin King dropped his gaze on her with a smile that she don't saw, therefore she remained comfortably with her head on his chest; one of her hands was holding his shirt, the other rested next to her hip.  
"…we're choosing the path between the stars. I'll leave my love between the stars…" again the melody without words until she takes up.  
"…makes no sense at all. Makes no sense to fall…"  
"…As the world falls down. Falling. Falling in love." Again a few seconds of no sounds, as if not more words were necessary. "You… remember." He could pronounce it with some surprise and caution. She waited a moment to respond.  
"Yes. I remember." and his lips drew a small smile. "Only have spent a couple of days since then. And I don't have… seven hundred and twenty years." She could hear and feel the deep laughter in his chest.

"Well, by having seven hundred and twenty I think I've better memory than you, little girl." She observed him below his eyelashes.  
"I agreed; you win, 'grandfather.'"  
"What?!" He laughed and she was now stayed trapped with her backs on the seat and him top of her. "And then I'm the unbearable and I don't know how many more things?!

"Well, do you are seven hundred and twenty or not?" she stung him.  
"Yes. I am. But our years are not like those of humans." He be defended.  
"Okay, then. My apologies, His Majesty." She joked. "Now, you can let me lift?  
" Nnnnno." he smiled.  
"Why?!" she disturbed.  
"Because I'm going to put the sky in your eyes, as I promised in my song." with his finger he led her chin back and in that position she was found with the infinite stars that could be seen in the center of dinner-room. If Sarah could see herself, would know that he wasn't lying. Meanwhile, stayed bewitch with that sky cleared so crowded of constellations. The monarch allowed her rejoices with the spectacle of the sky, while he rejoiced with her green eyes. Later, he stands up and he clung her hand; she sat down. "Dance with me." he suggested.  
"What?" she foolishly laughed. "If there's no bewitch music as claimed to dance?"  
"Do you forgot who I am, little thing?" he turned his wrist and of a ball emerged the old music box with the doll that had the melody that moments before they was sung and it was on one of the armchairs. With another movement of his hand, the table and chairs disappeared, leaving the entire center of dinner-room vacuum. And bringing her toward him began to dance like that time again, with more freedom, with surprise twists that make her laugh and with the bodies nearer each other. He could not avoid it, and fulfilled his dream of that night that had escaped from his hands, and kissed decreasing the fluidity of dance. Sarah, had been so share each other's feelings like that time, wondering again and again where would the trick. Because, surely there must be one, right? But, despite all, the night had been so… special, that kiss could only make her forget her fears and drag her over to him. On their heads, rested one of the arches formed by the branches of mistletoe. Suddenly, and nobody was dancing. The music was still floating in the air, while, the kiss became more demanding.  
Sarah thought that that night would lose more than the head. His strong arm on her waist and in her back and not want to leave to escape; his lips on her own, on her skin, her face, in her neck, her shoulders… Or is the fault of wine?  
Jareth knew that he should stop. But, how when between his arms was all he wanted? Does not spoiled children throwing desperate with a smile about what they wanted once they gets? Since early had become king, had become a spoiled child. But now, he was no longer a child. Smiled thinking about it and then sighed heavily. With more reason he should be controlled. He broke the kiss. Both were agitated.  
"I'm sorry…" he dispensed with her still in his embrace. "I mustn't'… let me carry…" he released her to take both hands and bring together his lips to kiss vehemently. "Forgive me, my Sarah. Sometimes…, I forget how innocent you are…" He…, the powerful Goblin King was asking her for forgiveness? To her?  
"It-it's okay…" she tried to put back. If he forgot how innocent she was, she forgot how sexy he was like to make her react so easily… She would have to remind herself next time. No more dinners in the moonlight with Goblin King if you want to remain… 'marriageable.' "No problem." she bit the lower lip and exhale and aspired to calm the mad race of her heart, her mind. Since neither of whom she knew all of them were involved or what was ahead! Damned Goblin King! That was his trick, but he looks so sweet and…… honest!


	14. Barter For A Life

N/A: Thank you, notwritten. :-)

CHAPTER 14: BARTER FOR A LIFE.

Disclaimer: There is no mine Labyrinth or its original inhabitants. Ok?

Sarah was uncomfortable and confused, and he knew it was his fault. He don't should have expelled the maid, although he didn't wish that she should be present when they discuss their new deal, but, he knew that this could happen, right? He was not a boy. He should be no kissed her; he shouldn't be allowed himself to spend an evening so lovely. Not when they was talking about Toby, not when she would have to choose. Not when he still did not know how she react to the whole affair, neither her… nor him. Jareth gently attracted to her towards himself again and kissed her forehead. Sarah heard a heavy sigh over her head.  
"We walk and… finally will have our talk about your brother. Do you think?" He departed as smoothly as he had approximated.  
"Yes. I've been struggling all day against the impatience of knowing what will be about Toby ." she confessed.  
"Well…" he release her again and put a short distance between them "that will be about Toby I said you before is in your hands. Come." He extended his hand to find her and took her outside dinner room to walk toward the castle on a path other than she knew. Sarah noted the building in the distance, not so far; she corrected, and recalled the phrase he had used before she was to transpose maze. 'It's farther than you think. And time is short.'

"This afternoon I consulted the powers of Labyrinth, and I raised our situation…." Jareth said.  
"And…?" she questioned anxious with something of fear in her voice. "What say? Is at least Toby can return?" Jareth looked her for a second. 'Do you still want to go?' Goblin King reflection.  
"He can return." He responded calmly. However, as I have said to you several times, is in your hands he to return with their parents or stay here as my heir."  
"Tell me what they said! What they ask in return?!" He saw her with deep. Had much insecurity in those eyes, how much fear of being unable to undo what has done!  
"First, let me explain why what is asked in return."  
"So difficult is it?" she questioned curious and nervous.  
" Yes. No. It is not for me. For you… I don't know." He murmured. "I hope what not."  
"Please" with both hands she clung to his arm supplicant "tell me everything at once." She insisted when saw he had remained silent.

"When I took on both of you from Aboveground, there was an exchange between the two worlds. Think of something like what you once called 'alchemy.' As you know, I never would have had access to Toby and take you and bring you up here except for your call."  
"Yes. But…, what does it mean?"  
"I am not the king of Aboveground, Sarah. Therefore, I have no power there. If I return to your brother, it would be like a disparity in the balance, because what was given to Aboveground in exchange for you there is no way to recover it. And I don't have power over Aboveground. Do you understand? So the only solution…"  
"What if… send us both?" To the monarch that now was bothering him.  
"Sarah, I told to you that your depart is not negotiable." He reminded her severely. And before she open her mouth again he replied. "If sent to both the situation would remain the same, but twice. That is not good either for this world or for the other. Do you understand?

"I understand." She low the look and was recovered thinking about Toby. "So?"  
"Toby was going to be my heir. Of all the children who have been wished away none was so… worthy of the honor. In return, there is a gap here in the Underground and a double in excess Aboveground that must be corrected or both worlds will lose stability. Remember how I said, to bring you I give something in exchange for each.  
"Is that so bad?" she inquired with ingenuity walking alongside him taken from his arm.  
"As bad as if one ask you peer over the little finger of your hand." He smiled her with leniently. "Could you do it? Not here." warned. "In the Aboveground."  
"No…" she whispered. "I think it might not even with one hand. But…, and on my first trip, then…?"  
"You win. It was different. By winning, which gave for you returned alone.  
"Oh!" She said with some regret. "Then… to win I assured the balance."  
"Yes." He studied her with concern, but she seemed simply be attentive to what he was raising and making introspection herself. "So…, do you understand the importance of 'interchange'? Never mind that the magic resides here. The rules are rules, here and there."  
" Yes. I suppose it is like… a sacrifice.  
"I hope you don't see thus." the trouble facial expression of the monarch told her that she should start to worry.  
"What is Jareth?" Was not it wonderful; he thought with irony. She was now calling him by his name when she would surely hate him and would prefer that his brother will rot before… He stopped walking; she let her hands slipped from his arm.  
"We must level the two things, Sarah. Lack here and over there."  
"Does that mean…?" she looked him with uncertainty.  
"What… are asking you… two things. One relates to the other."  
"What is it?" she demanded this time.  
"For I gave for Toby…, you're asked a link with Labyrinth and… with me." his voice and his eyes could not hide his grief. Sarah tried to understand what he calls 'link.' But now it did not matter, she would have time for questioning, she only wanted her brother where he belonged.  
"And for Toby himself?" she questioned him trying to ignore the chills that walked her back. Her green eyes reflected the dilemma as bicolor front of her. He did not know with what words ad her; was obvious that she did not want to open her eyes to the first demand… While he also used a word that was direct to the subject… "Jareth!" She exclaimed mystified before to silence. He not dared to see her in the eyes; he did not want to see the disdain in them when he said it.  
"From stay, Toby would be the future king…" anyway in spite of him, his eyes met those who are worried about moving her face, as if they try to read his thoughts. "In return for him… so Labyrinth as I ask an heir." Sarah was shocked. Was saying what he was saying?! No, could not be! Security he was referring to something else! She laughs nervously.  
"And…, where they are supposed to I get a child?!" She still significantly disturbed. "Should I go to steal the brother to any college's companion in the Earth or you and your Labyrinth conforms to a baby goblin?!"  
" Sarah…" he seemed to ask. "Please…, don't do this more difficult. Don't you realize that it makes no sense to continue oppos…?"  
"Don't you dare, Goblin King!" she spit signals him with eyes clouded. "Don't you dare say it makes no sense, because what is! All this…!" she had to stop to beat the tears. "This is your entire fault! All this was your idea…!"  
" Sarah, I never planned to return to Toby." He attempted to defend. Because yes he had planned courtship her and make her his, but not this way, not with the bitterness and mistrust that through.  
"… All this…" she continued "is nothing more than part of your tricks!"

"No, Sarah. Believe me!" he continued praying.  
"Like… all that… pretend friendliness! All this… apparent good mood! All this false effort to get my confidence!"  
"Is not so!" He exploded.  
"There is more than your desire for revenge! It is only…!"  
"Yes!" he shouted angered getting mute her. "It's only my wish! It's only my twisted mind, is nothing but my twisted trick! And yes, it's simply my sweet revenge! Are you happy now?!" She still could not move. She had seen him angry before, but… never like that. "I'm tired, Sarah! I'm a king, and I'm a man! I'm not your subordinate or a boy with whom you can play! You ask by your brother, round trip, not me!"  
"It's not fair…" she murmured still with tears in her eyes, her head bowing to the ground. He heard her. How he hated she to use that phrase! As a whirlwind was beside her and began to walk around her.  
"No, it's not. Never was it." he assured her with coldness. "The world is not fair; you're not fair, and therefore, any more than I am. Is not it so? Nevertheless, seen thus appears to be fair."  
"Why me?" She was sobbing.  
"Why other one?" he faced her with cruelty. After all, was what she wanted, isn't? Good ways not suit with her. Not as far as he concerns.  
"You're… a bastard!" Her gaze gained momentum driven by rancor.  
"Oh no, little thing! If I was one could not be king. It's for the sole reason that I should get married you if you're willing to return to your brother what you call… 'home.'" How he could be so cruel?! Sarah usually knew what to say, how to act. She always had the last word.  
"I hate you." She believed that those words could further hurt him? Still more,? he thought cynically. Words have power, that everyone knew it. The words he had been led into her and the words had defeated him. The words had returned to confront them. But the facts hurt more than words. Two simple words that were repeated so easily like so many others were not weapons against him.  
"I am glad." his lips made an insolent face. "The feeling is mutual, precious thing. And…" he approached her face and raised it with one hand on her chin "if this facilitates your choice…" his voice was silky, raw, dangerous "no matter if you decide for yes or not, you'll be mine, little thing."  
"Never!" She vowed. He left escape a guffaw as those she had known since forever.  
"It seems to you forget something, don't you?" he stare into the eyes. "You, my dear, don't have power over me. But I do, I have power over you…" with his fingers, he caressed her one of her shoulders making her shock. "Do I've to remember you?" Sarah could not believe that, this person, was the same man who had just a few minutes ago she had a perfect romantic dinner, with whom she had sung, danced and… kissed. The monarch moved away from giving his back. He not tolerates one second more the pain in her eyes. He can contain and tolerate himself, but not of her. "As always, I'll be generous… and leave you think your decision until tomorrow afternoon. Now, come back to your room…" '…play with your toys and costumes... Forget about the baby.' She had a kind of 'déjà vu' that only made her feel more miserable. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late." He murmured when he heard her footsteps away in a hurry on herbs. Jareth closed his eyes, a tear threatened to fall, but before it was dragged with contempt. And Goblin King disappeared.

Sarah ran as fast as she could; she stopping only a few seconds to regain her breath between the sobbing and continue fleeing toward her bedroom. When she entered, go directly to the bed where she thrown herself to stifle her cries now released. It was not fair! Not at all fair! He was a villain! Whenever he was! How could she let him kisses her, caresses her?! How could she it envelopes her once again with his eyes?! How could she be so naive…?! Oh, yes! She was so! He had asked to trust him and she tried, really tried it! Expulsing every negative thought when threatened born in her mind. And, what she got in return?! Another disappointment! Like her first Ballroom! Because, even though Twig said otherwise, that was her first Ballroom! What stupid she was! Now, she not surprised because her school's partners saw her as a phenomenon! She was too stupid, so to believe for a second time that fairy tales always ended well!

Jareth reappeared on his throne, where he dropped bad-tempered. In these hours, the goblins were all resting. Blessed and cursed loneliness. Eternal loneliness…, he thought dark. He dropped his face in one of his hands. What he had done wrong in this life to be sentenced cursed? How could become a wonderful evening in ruins? How could she so easily transform him into the perverse character again? How can we fail?! he was repeated with irony; noticed that if she feel loved in the gulf in front of him! The brave heroine, the unhappy princess; those were her little games! Well, well, now they go playing his; fey cold and tyrant, the monarch vicious and cruel! Sigh. At least she repented and apologizes, that she'll understand. 'Don't be silly!', he was said. 'She apologizing for something?! And, none other than yourself?! Ha! And, much less you expect that she understands! The selfish little creatures bit can or want to understand.' Fatigue he longed more with his usual leg hanging on one arm of the throne. His hands rubbing his face. He needed rest, but it wasn't prudent to go to his bedroom where… only a door separated them. He was furious; she also surely, there could be endangered. In addition, and he could jury, she to be crying with all her forces on her bed saying nonsense like 'It'is not fair! Someone take away from this awful place!,' he thought with derision. His own thought did him smile. Yes, that was what he needed, to be the hateful, nasty and… what else? Well, all this than she charged him. To the mighty and fearsome Goblin King.


	15. Something About The Past

N/A: Hi, sorry for take so longer time to publish this chapter. Thanks to notwritten for her words and also to who send me the anonymous review. I know that the grammar is really off. I have my beta reader, but now she started the school and for that will take sometime to fixed the chapters. Sometimes I don't know if follow publish the chapters without corrections, but otherwise is unfair to the people that read the story since this last one. I'll wait your opinions about it always that be polite. Thanks.

Chapter 15: Something About The Past.

Disclamer: Labyrinth is not mine. But…, yes Alin, Gontran, Erwin, Conrad, Twig and Brisky.

Alin woke up earlier than anyone else did, as usual. With a smile, she observed her husband asleep at her side. Wasn't the man a charm? If was he beautiful? Maybe not the most favored; his brother and cousin could be considered beautiful, but for her, Gontran was the most beautiful. And he was, if not these stupid lustful courtesans and alleged 'ladies' not would try chased him. Oh, how one day she would like to forget that she should behave and thrown herself on those harpies! A snoring of her beloved husband interrupted her discomfort. She returned to smile and sighed in love. Every morning gave thanks for having known him, and because he had been noticed at her! She gave a kiss to him with careful not to wake up him and gently called her maidservant to attend her.

When she left the room aspired forcefully. There was nothing like the air in the early morning! Still one could feel the scent of night that mingled with the aromas that are outside of the kitchen; sign that the castle began to come into activity. She started walking down between the corridors. She was aware of the dinner of his cousin and Sarah. Did they have a good time? She laughed with mischief and then admonished herself. No, his cousin was a gentleman. He could become something… suggestive. Well, sometimes too suggestive, but never committed an act prejudicial to a girl.

When she came to the throne-room took her hand to chest. She had not expected anyone there to find these hours. She could not avoid smiling at seeing him there with his head reclining on a fist and his leg dangling. The layer lying on the ground next to throne. Alin approached and lifted it. Had he spent the night there? She was questioned surprised. What would have led to this, a good night and protect the virtue of a young girl… or a disaster? For what little she had seen, Sarah was stubborn, and he… was it too in his own way. She hoped with all her forces what were the first thing and not the latter. She sighed and accommodated his coat on the monarch as if he were a child. Suddenly, someone took her hand and she could see the surprised look on her.  
"Good morning, cousin." she smiled gently. He clarified his throat before speaking.  
"Good morning, Alin." He freed her hands. "Do again taking care of me?"  
"I suppose that has become customary." She responded.

Well, by stay orphaned at the age of seven, His Majesty had become initial in a very lonely and sad child; more than he already was. And then, when nine became a full revolution doing and saying as he wont it, so that his ministers and advisers decided to send to their relatives, since he remain the king, there was no nana that could dominate or contradict him. Meanwhile, they headed to one of the most trusted men of the former king. In addition, the monarch child went from the house of the four uncles from his mother at his grandparents until finally; they recalled that his father also had siblings.  
Erwin had always been a gentle being, so he has always been considered unfit to govern and he had been sentenced to live his days with his family in one of the real estates. He did not care about power, and certainly, now that he had been alone with his small children everything he wanted was a peaceful life. His beloved wife had died at the hands of trolls on her way to her parents' home. The news had done him pieces, but if he has surrender, what would become of his beloved children? Does she not be embarrassed if she saw them destroyed and abandoned by his only weakness? Does not she was fighting days and days the poison of iron in her body? When finally she parted, he was allowed mourn, he was allowed to yell and curse. But, later he was devoted to his children, the fruit of their love.  
By then, Jareth had spent years going and coming back and making crazy to all branches of your family tree. Who was going to raise their hands or contradict the king even if he were merely a child or a boy?  
At the age of fifteen, came to stay under the wings of his uncle. Erwin had seen several times at parties and others, therefore it wasn't long that his brother had to spend so busy as he was with his kingdom and making social, and he had his beautiful family, and that was all that he wished have. The little boy always seemed to be stalking that someone to correct or who did not notice him, then one could say that was trying to go unnoticed. It seemed to be part of the air, one discovered him on one site, and a second had already been gone. If one spoke, he used to remain silent, then everything that he had received was orders or reprimands and all he had to do was obey. Erwin, in fact, was one of the few who talked with him as if he were one of his children. But Jareth was so angry with all that he could not see the difference. Until the end, fell under his care, and at the beginning was hard for him but at last he understood. Perhaps helped that Erwin not told to their children that the young were Goblin King and therefore had to go to him with respect, did not bother him that other… Alin immediately fell in love with him and with her four years as persecuted him wherever. Conrad, likewise, perhaps thirsty by having an older brother. Therefore, the poor Jareth had to learn what was going crazy or patience. Especially when with cruelty he exclaimed that he was the king and children watched and laughed in his face and suddenly, was attacked with a hug in his long legs and an 'I love you' from his little cousin, and a ' I want to be like you' from boy while pull of his hand. From that day, he never again screaming reminding them who he was, although he was a few days bad-tempered and fleeing the more he could. With Erwin, the relationship was something similar. The prince was always affable and never gets angry with him, but either never showed fear.  
"I am Goblin King, not you!" Had claimed the boy with pride a few days of having arrived. How dared he to give orders to him?!  
"So," Erwin spoke with cold calm "conduct yourself as such and go to wash your hands before dinner."  
"I don't want and I'll not! And if you force me…!" He did not know what to invent. That man upset him; he was cold, arrogant. Who was the fool who had said that you could lead this man to his nose?!  
"Oops! You cry from the rooftops that you're a king and you're not able to finish a sentence? Or…" he rose an eyebrow, much the same way that the young monarch,"was a threat?"  
"I'll make you put in a dungeon, and you'll see!" he swore and his uncle only large a laugh with cruelty.  
"How paradox it's! What's joke! To imprisoned by a punk who barely reaches the height of my chest and that he is as dirty as not washing hands before eating!" Jareth could not open more his eyes. Why he don't respect him? "Well… at least if you're locked me in by nonsense and stay me away from my kids, I'll make that worthwhile. If you do not wash your hands now, 'Jareth,'" he purposely remarked his name because he wanted to address him as His Majesty;"you simply will go to your bedroom without eating. It will be good for you as king… begin to take small decisions; correct with its benefits and incorrect with its consequences." The boy seemed to have lost movement, speech and thought. "Boy, if you stay quiet there you will be easy prey for any idiot. Move!" He ordered and after a tiny jump, the king withdrew from the dining room. Erwin smiled to himself when he was alone.  
Nothing. Simply he had been white; thought the young man lying face up in the bed of his room. And minutes after contemplating what had happened, he went to wash his hands and stand in the dining room.  
"Have you cleanliness, boy?" the man inquired with apparent indifference. The two children saw their cousin worried.  
"Yes…" Jareth was bitted his lower lip; "Mister." a triumph had cost him finish the sentence. Erwin smiled to himself and after addressing a benevolent and welcoming look, he gave orders to the servants begin to serve. Then, how many times that Jareth was sick, never missing the gesture worried from his uncle and his cousins. On the other hand, the cares from his small cousin, which wrapped him as if he were a child when he no longer was it, and she was it. When he asked why, only he got a smile from any of them and the same answer: 'Because you're Jareth, and you're our family.' They never told him 'Because you're the king.' And they never felt that way. Therefore, among the countless relatives, they were his favorites. Not to say that also he saw them as his unique family.

"Gontran has earned the sky with you." He smiled at his cousin who still had her hands on the layer.  
"Exaggerated. Since you're awake go to your room, refresh yourself and changes your clothes," she suggested half ordering.  
"Yes, mom." he joked putting the layer on one side of the throne. "Will you go to see if I wash well behind the ears as well?  
"Is it necessary?" she looks him with feigned innocence. "Is you still the same dirty that when a child?" she said with fun.  
"It seems?" he raised an eyebrow, which he take from his uncle, among others. Alin could not help but laugh.  
"Not at all, cousin." kissed his cheek and she was looking into the eyes for a few seconds. "Would you like to talk…?" The gaze of Jareth overshadowed and deviated.  
"Not now, Alin. I need… a little time…"  
"Don't worry about." She smiled graciously. "You know that my ears are always ready for you, although they are not dirty as yours." managed to steal a decreased smile.  
"That always." He kissed her hand before to stand up and leave.

Alin sighed. Why had a good fey to suffer so much? How much could weigh of the crown on the head of someone? Does that have changed to his father from being the firstborn? She returned to exhale air.As outside, it wasn't fair to Jareth; first, his pain had been caused by the crown of his father, and as a sentence, now had to he carry it (albeit hypothetical, because she had never seen the crown in his head) and remained there as a thorn impossible to remove. What would have made Sarah this time? She did not believe her was a bad person; she had not given that feeling, and generally she not be mistaken. But, obviously, compared to her, well, a few years ago when she met to Gontran, Sarah still was a kid. Would his cousin any chance to make aware the woman that she tried furiously to lock in a oubliette? Jareth was master and lord of a labyrinth, while Sarah, was a maze herself.

The monarch in to his room where immediately his servant prepared a bathroom where he was immersed grateful.  
"Okay, Brisky. Return in a while; want to enjoy a bit of the bathtub."  
"As you like, His Majesty. What if I add a little salt such as good?" he questioned him. Well, he was always attentive to every need of his master. "We will help you relax."  
"Yes, thanks, Brisky." He gave a slight smile. The last time he had also offered bath salts, only that he was in no mood and told him that no salt could help. This time, did not seem very different, but at least had its advantages, right?

Sarah woke up face down, as had been after allowed herself to ease until she will have not voice. She had heard the door open, but she not even wanted to know who it was. She had no desire to anything.  
"Lady Sarah?" Surprised questioned the maid. "Why not called me to assist it changed to sleep?"  
"Because… I was asleep, Twig." she lied. But her voice, after a night of so much crying, it wasn't natural, and Twig wasn't stupid.  
"Oh… Well…, I'll prepare a bath and you will feel like new, you'll see."  
"It is not necessary, Twig. Today I will not go down to breakfast."  
"Why not?"  
"Because… I don't want." Twig walked toward the other side of the huge bed and saw her red eyes.  
"Lady Sarah, I don't know what happened, but…, however, should not stop there pitch sympathize with yourself. Does today don't want to see your brother? Or… chat with Lady Alin? Or with Sir Conrad? I thought you be congenial to them."  
"I 'm congenial to them." she said. "I'm congenial to him."  
"I guess you relates to His Majesty." She raised eyebrows hiding some fun.  
"Yes. The 'Goblin King.'" She poke with contempt. "That same." Twig sighed.  
"My Lady, if you want someone to talk to what happened or whatever…, count with me. I give my word that not repeat not one of you tell me."  
"Thanks, Twig. But I'll not evil talk with you about your king."  
"Our king." corrected her with affability. "My Lady, you're part of the Underground, now. And part of Labyrinth, and hence one of the subjects of our king."  
"Well, I would not be asked."  
"You knew the consequences of to ask a wish to His Highness, right?" she questioned surprised. Well, she had done twice.  
"No!" Sarah claimed. "I knew neither the first nor the second!"  
"No?" she questioned disbelieved even more than before. Does she was stupid?  
"No, Twig!" She sat on the bed. "I recognize that the first time I wanted it but not really. And the second… simply, I don't remembered the first time… and I did not believe it was true."  
"So the two times you spoke without thinking." Twig resolved. Sarah was still. Then she embarrassed because, yes; she should acknowledge that. She left down her face. "Oh, My Lady, not feel wrong! The important thing is whether you have learned the lesson. I know that sometimes one say things without meaning, especially someone so young."  
"Yes, especially when there is always someone so… conspirator as Her Majesty."  
"Lady Sarah, it is not the case. Maybe he can become somewhat… persistent when he is interested in something. But he is not a bad man.  
"Twig, I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to see him or hear him." She was dropped again on the mattress.  
"Agreed. Not talk about him. I will go to prepare the bathroom. Why will not remove the jewelry and disarming her hairstyle? And when I finished filling the tub will help you remove clothing and corset."  
"Okay…" she said calmly and with disinterestedness.


	16. You're No Match For Me, Sarah

Chapter 16: You're no match for ME, SARAH

N/A: Thanks to Notwritten. Keep smiling. : -) And Happy Halloween to everbody! :$

Chapter 16: You're No Match For Me, Sarah.

Disclamer: Labyrinth and its characters don't belong to me. But are Twig, Erwin, Conrad, Gontran and Alin are of my invention.

Sarah didn't want to go to the dining room. In truth she did not want to confront him. And there was no way to convince to Twig that if they ask about her she say that she was unwell, therefore, Twig replied that she wasn't going to lie to her king, on the other hand he would know immediately that this was a hoax and that she should not do. And for that motive she went with a heavy sigh to the dining room.  
Jareth gave the good morning to his family and gathered around the table, except for his cousin. Apparently, because everybody knew that something had not was well, because nobody asked or did suggestive jokes about the dinner with the mortal girl. And it wasn't surprising that his beloved cousin, Alin, has been commissioned to warn that they did not.  
"Good morning, Your Highness," his uncle smiled with kindness.  
"Good morning, Uncle. I regret being late," Erwin laughed.  
"My boy, this is not my home, and you are the king. Why should you apologize?"  
"Well, because I will not forget your wise scolding," responded with gratitude while located in his seat.  
"Nonsense. You always had what it takes to be who you're, Jareth. A perfect gentleman and a good man, and… together a respectable monarch."  
"The Gods let everyone think like you, Uncle Erwin," sighed heavily.

"Give them time," Erwin looked him in depth and firmness. His nephew left again escape a sigh.  
"I've plenty of time, which I don't know if I'll have patience."  
"After bear my children clipping your legs and continue holding the nonsense of Conrad have not yet learned to be patient?," he smiled.  
"So, I suppose that I am putting old," said without feeling so much fun. Suddenly, someone went as a top beside him and sat in one of the chairs, all eyes placed on the intruder.  
"Sorry!," A disheveled Conrad apologized for the race with a satisfied smile. "I almost fall down in the stairs! Uh…!" Jareth pursed lips stifling a smile. Erwin noted his son below his eyelashes.  
"Conrad, sometimes I wonder when you will behave as an adult," he said with grumbling.  
"For what?," the young questioned as if it were not necessary.  
"Maybe because you are one?," inquired ironic.  
"Oh, that's why! I will think it," continued carefree tone. Erwin sighed surrendered.  
"You were not for nothing like that, and you are not," he addressed to the sovereign. "And then he said that follows your steps. Why not do so in truth?"  
"Perhaps it is better that way, uncle. At least, he will not have my problems," said while his cousin was beginning to enjoy his breakfast.  
And then, Sarah entered the residence by one of the doors and stayed stiff when he posed his hostile gaze on her. Then he ignored her back to his breakfast.  
"Late, 'dear'," admonished.  
"Well…, I was asleep," she apologized going towards table showing haughty. The silk of her light blue dress was heavenly swinging along with her arrogant steps.  
"That is not an excuse"  
"It is not an excuse" she defended. "Is the truth," stood beside him.  
"So, try not happen again" he challenged her. "Or I'll have to go personally to wake up to you because Twig fails to do so," Sarah will look back with the same fire.  
"It is not necessary. And… a 'gentleman' does not have to enter the bedroom of a young girl"  
"Oh!" he was surprised. "Despite everything else… I remain a gentleman? I thought it was the last thing was to hear of your mouth, little thing"  
"Goblin King, I've no desire to talk to you and I will not," she made note with pride.  
"Little girl, you will talk to me until I say otherwise. How many times must I remind you that I've power over your person? It would be a pity to have to very large… 'do it' in front of my family. Don't you think?," The back of Sarah was straightened. How he dared…?! How far was able to get there?!  
"To do what?," she challenged him. "Show how powerful, cruel, evil you are with someone in disgrace? Very worthy of your hand, Goblin King!"  
"In truth…," he made a threatening break "do you want that I show what I can do?." Sarah would have preferred not having to deal with that response. And chose to ignore remaining silent, but while her head in proud and combative attitude. "I am waiting for your answer, my Sarah," his voice showed no sense whatsoever. It was immutable. Sarah began to be alarmed.  
"Eh…" Conrad gesticulating with an index finger raised as timidly asking for permission to speak, but after a nervous nod from side to side of her sister and an alert eye of the monarch, her hand fell and he murmur by the low and he adapted in the chair as wanting to hide himself. "I can wait."  
"Sarah?," insisted the king. "The mice ate your tongue?." The girl aspired to deep for not send him direct to the hell.  
"It does not matter much what I want or say, 'Goblin King.' That became clear last night." Jareth wish to discuss the matter, but then he retracted. Why? It was known her reaction and that nothing would change her way of thinking, even words or actions that he did.  
"I am glad that already understand what your place," said impiety. "I hope you will remember for the rest of your life." He scrubbed by her face the fact that she never escape from Labyrinth, or him. "Now, if I apologize, I've more important things to deal." He stood. "And… you, Sarah, this afternoon I will wait to you in my office at the time of tea." He studied her with the fixity before she says any excuse. "And," added severely, "I'm not interested if you already planned something or if you have a headache. At five o'clock in my office. Neither five to five, nor five past five. At five o'clock; I hate to lose my precious time. Is understood?," He almost could feel the anger that emanated her body. "Is understood, 'little thing'?", he used the same derogatory tone when she told him 'Goblin King.'  
"Understood, 'Goblin King'" Seeing him, she responded with hatred since her disadvantaged position. Jareth made a malevolent face with his lip.  
"That is much better. To this step we reach … to be, how would say?" He took a hand to the chin. "Almost intimate!" He led a hilarity gaze once again and left the room laughing at that so abhorrent.  
Sarah dropped her head embarrassed. There was a tense silence at the table. And everyone was watching as looking for an answer, as if she had one! Conrad also had his eyes on her, but, more casual.  
"Cream?," he offered in an attempt to help her.  
"Y-yes. Thanks." She took the tiny jar of the hands of the young. The hands still was shaking her because of the affront. Conrad warned it like the rest that dissimulated returning to theirs, all that is now heard was the sound of silverware and cups to return to their dishes.  
"Let me." he offered to dump the cream for her in the cup. "Tell me how or you end drinking cream instead of coffee."  
"That is okay, Conrad. Thank you. You're very kind."  
"It's nothing. Don't worry." He claps her hand amicably, as if wishing reassured. Sarah forced a smile, wishing to mourn more than anything else.

Sarah spent the rest of the morning along with his brother. It was funny it ironic that could become life. She had hoped that once carry him away, now had the opportunity to do so, but no longer with the same desires. And now she knew was going to miss him a lot.

"Oh, Toby!," So fervently embraced. "Can I be doing the right thing? Now…, now I know that I don't want to lose you. Now I understand how important you're for me," She let loose a few tears below her eyelashes. "But I know that you need to Karen and to daddy. And… I can not do this to them. I can not. I can not get this to you. Do you forgive me someday? Do you remember me ever… or you no longer would know who I am?"  
"Sorry, My Lady." The nursery of the baby appeared in the garden where they were both mortals. "It is lunchtime child and Twig requested me to warn you that you were preparing for her own lunch."  
"Thanks" She told to the goblin and then kissed the child. "You hear, Toby; lunchtime." She kissed his cheek and handed him over to the maid. "I love you, Toby," she gently pinching the cheek and the child smiled. Sarah was seeing how both off. "You'll be a great man, Toby. I promise."

During the lunch, Sarah feared a new affront with the monarch, but he sent a servant with an excuse for his absence, which had emerged a matter of utmost urgency that should attend, and that would remind Lady Sarah her appointment that afternoon.  
The girl was relieved by not having to see him until then and could enjoy half her lunch. Well, she still had much for thought regarding what to decide and how will be face him.  
At the end of it, Sarah heard that Alin already named her in the hallway. She seemed somewhat concerned and approached it with haste.  
"Can we talk?" And she questioned at her side with some discomfort.  
"Sure, Alin."  
"Let us go into the courtyard, there will be more comfortable."

"All right," she said and followed her.  
The yard was a huge hall inside the castle itself, where there were banks, a source of beautiful crystal reigned in the center. Alin are accommodated in one of the banks and with a movement of her hand invited Sarah to do the same with her. The mortal girl accepted the offer.  
"Sarah, I've been watching how my cousin and you're… was tolerating… Could you tell me what happens between you two? Why are facing as dog and cat?"  
"Between us nothing happens," she said tense of fury just thinking about it. "Unless our eternal enmity. The difference is that if I had won, I don't abuse it. But…," her eyes was cloudy "…he's vindictive and malicious…," tried to put back. "Forgive me, I should not talk about him like that to you!," she took a hand to drag a treacherous tear.  
"Sarah, he's not like you think. I know that can be cruel, I know that can be cold, and I know very well. He must show him thus, he's a king. Failure to do so thus his subordinates considered the weak, and a king can not be weak. Sarah, he's look like that, but it is not," she seemed to beg for her understanding.  
"Well, then, came up very well, Alin." She aspired forcefully. "My mother is an actress, and she taught me some things, you know? And one of those things is that for a role can be interpreted, you must have something of the character in you. So, you're not going to make me change my mind even if you effort, Alin. Sorry. He and I could never get along.  
"I don't believe that" she fixed observed her. "I've seen, Sarah. Of course that suddenly you two explode as if you were… I correct," she said, "no explode, jump back on the defensive trying to hide behind each other as… as if simply rubbing between you both putting out fires!"  
"Because we're enemies!" she exclaimed as if it were obvious. The fey negatively nod with a slight smile on her lips.  
"Enemies? Yes, you may seeing if be like. One can be friend and enemy at a time," Now she smiled with mischief. "What I see is that there are too many bonfires trying lighting and despite that you only think of it you both feel panic. Then, best back, before the flame from one fire to another of the fires. Don't you?"  
"I don't know what you speak, Alin. I don't understand what you mean," she said uncomfortable. The other young woman sighed.  
"Yes you know."  
"I don't know. I'm not married."  
"Sarah, don't be so stubborn. If you recognize that a married woman can understand what I'm telling you, then you understand more of what you say. Why you behave like that? What is wrong with growing, Sarah? What is wrong with making decisions and face them?"  
"I'm not an adult! What's wrong with that?! Why do I've to stop being what I am just because others think I should do?!", she stood up with anger. The girl fey are not immutable after all, show insensitivity was a fey quality.  
"No matter what others think, Sarah. And…, frankly, I care. How much more will you deny yourself?"  
"What?!" questioned amazed.  
"As much as you can not try to avoid grow, Sarah. You think that if you mature you will change, that your world is coming down completely. That is not the case. That only happens if you let that pass." She stood up. "And here, where magic reigns, it is still easier to achieve than where you came from. Who will judge you for believing in what exists, Sarah? Who is going to scoff because you believe in fairy tales? Does you forget that here not everything is as it seems?"  
"I don't forget!" claimed wound "As I not forget confinement in a oubliette, as not falling into the Bog of Eternal Stench, like not forgetting deception by a poisoned fruit!"

"Enchanted." Alin corrected calmly.  
"Whatever! That I can not forget! Nor that the cleaners could have done sauce with in the tunnels! You could forget that, Alin?! Could you?!  
"Do you think it was always easy for me and Gontran? You don't see beyond your nose, is not it?" Sighed. "Our families were enemies, thousands of years. And we stayed in the middle of fire of that personnel war. He was beat up since to say enough, those of my blood, Sarah! And to me…, or for few and I can told it…," she shuddered with just think about it and she surrounded herself with the arms. "That was how I met him, Sarah… as my enemy… He… helped me escape from his. Do you think it was easy to trust him? I was afraid! Fear that it was a trap, a deception, that he'll kill me on the road, that I suffer a humiliation…! And it was almost a little girl! However…, today, I am so grateful for not been coward, Sarah. Do you think the rest of the family, accepted our engagement? Until for my father that is so peaceful cost him trust to Gontran. Sometimes you thought about all this without me tell you, Sarah? So don't come to tell me that you can not forgive what it was only a farce of danger. Who gave you think your friends at your disposal? Do you think you was helped by luck here?"  
"What luck? I…"  
"The luck to have someone who cares at all the details of your desires, and even then, care you after his own. Does isn't that luck? This is the Underground! Where do you think is the luck? From Aboveground?" Sarah sat with her face in her hands. "Still you're at time, Sarah… Even here the lucky escapes…"  
"Alin…, I… don't understand… everything… It is not easy…"  
"No. It is not. But you can have something for sure if you hurry," put her hands between hers. Jareth lo…  
"Someone called me?," A voice questioned behind girls. Alin turned to meet his cousin who, hands on his back, showed warning in his eyes. Sarah up the look and remained quiet, even with her hands among of the ones of the young fey. Jareth captivating with his gray pants, his black boots and gloves as usual, and his cream shirt.  
"Cousin! We don't hear you reach," the girl was uncomfortable.  
"I guess not. Your husband was looking for you, Alin," his voice was dauntless, his gaze fixed on his cousin. "Don't you let him waiting, don't you?"  
"Of course not, Jareth," she freed the hands of another girl. "Sarah and I only went to take a few of air," she approached him and clinging to his shoulders to help get in tip foot to deposit a kiss on his cheek, while he fell head slightly. "I missed you," she murmured in his ear.  
"Liar," he whispered trying not to show his smile. "Since you married to that poor man no longer miss to me."  
"Fool!" She laughed so low and looked to Sarah. "I see you later, Sarah."

And without giving her time to answer she left in a hurry. What a shame! Rub her cheeks and in the next aisle where they could not see her. Jareth caught her meddling in his live! Despite this, she accelerated her step with a giggle after looking through a window the couple left behind.

Sarah was standing again to withdraw. After the sermon Alin did she not want to hear another, or discuss, or simply to be with him. Only he put her more nervous.  
"Sarah," he named her in such a way that made her raise the hair. "Where do you think you go?" Jareth questioned when she turned to see him.  
"I go with Toby."  
"After," He said. "Sit."  
"But I want to be with him!"  
"Sarah, sit" He continued ordering calmly, but firmly.  
"It's not fair!" She place on the seat reluctantly. "It's not my fault if you were dismissed where you were before you thought!"  
" No one dismissed me, precious thing," he sat beside her and sighed as if he were exhausted, as he relaxed more. "Remember our appointment today?"  
"How could I forget?!," she cried with irony. "If I'm almost forced to go under threat."  
"Would you like to be noxious, isn't?," he saw her by the corner of the eye. "That is not very… candor we can say. Although…, very feminine. I just wanted to make sure you don't forget. I will hate having to send Scary to get carried you, dragged you." He stood up. "Well. I've issues to address. Until then, my dear," he departed leaving her there alone, sitting on the bench. Sarah has wanted to scream. He had purposely! He made her come back ant thus to be him who left her and not on the contrary! Damned lout!


	17. This is my answer, Goblin King

N/A: Thanks notwritten. : -)

Chapter 17: This is my answer, Goblin King.

Disclamer: I don't belong. Yes are mine: Foster and Twig.

Sarah spent the rest of the day next to Toby. Wasn't the beauty punk? She smiled. Yes he was. Whenever a boy, it sure Karen would be with a club in hand so that no girl will hurt the heart of his most precious treasure.  
"That would be a good revenge, don't you think?" She looked to the eyes, while she maintained him by below the arms left him in the air. Sigh. "And sure just days ago had been able to do so." she attracted to him towards her lap. "You deserve a better sister. Do you know?" She kissed his head. "I love you, Toby" She rocks him with sweetness.  
"My Lady?" Someone drew her attention. Sarah turned around to see who is trying to uncover Twig along with the nana of Toby. "It is time, My Lady. Give the child to Foster and let me guide you" Sarah could not conceal the anguish in her eyes and clung to child more to her body.  
"I love you, Toby," she whispered to the small asleep in her arms. "Please remember that" she gave one last kiss to the blonde head that in dreams smiled. With trembling arms were returned him to Foster, his nana.  
"Come on, My Lady. The sooner, the sooner everything will end," encouraged Twig. Sarah thought she was referring to avoid the anger of the monarch and sighed still seeing her brother.  
"You're right. Let's go" She caressed the soft cheek one last time.  
Sarah stopped behind Twig while, whose struck the thick wooden door. From inside the room heard a male voice giving the order to enter. Sarah aspired forcefully; she should not flee, she should not mourn, should NOT be weak. And she should not be affected by his presence.

Twig opened the door and entered. He seemed very focused on some paperwork on his desk since he guided them even a glance.  
"His Majesty, here is Lady Sarah"  
"Thanks, Twig," he continued with his work. "You can go this time" He led a friendly outline of smile to the Goblin. "And lets Brisky know that can bring us tea. Thank you"  
"Yes, My Lord," she smiled with true affection before giving back and give a maternal gaze to the girl and shut the door behind her.  
Sarah remained standing, nor without saying a word. He still finished signing and sealing wax with a few more papers.  
"Sit," he indicated with his hand toward where had a sofa and a small table as she acknowledged what she had seen in the Oubliette in his 'time of tea.' "If you have not noticed I've enough columns around me and not I need one more"  
"Should I say thanks?," she cynically said while was located in it.  
"If you have something to the education," he watched from sidelong hiding his fun. She puffed and sits in the movable. In this time, Brisky hit and joined together with another maid who carried the tray with the game of tea and sweet snacks to accompany.  
"His tea, My Lord"  
"Thanks, Brisky. You can leave it on the table, Fussy"  
"His Highness need anything else?"  
"No, Brisky. That's it all for now. You can withdraw." Both made a head and left. Jareth sit up watching the young woman who nibbles slightly disturbed the fingertip of her thumb. With an eyebrow high he was moving towards her and stopped just in front of her. "Finally alone. Don't you agree, my baby?" he whispered with his head next to her. Sarah is noted with some trepidation, he just laughed furtively and and stood by her side. "How would you like your tea, dear?" His voice was polite again, as it had been when he addressed his servants. Sarah was forced to calm both her nerves and her anger.  
"Just with two spoons of sugar, thank you." And to avoid seeing his face, she focused on his gloved hands. How someone could have so few hands… elegant?! So perfect! She questioned whether they would be well without them. Jareth served tea in the two cups and added sugar in both. Stirring up the sweet with a spoon and handed it to the young girl at his side.

"This is yours, My Lady," he smiled with irony. Sarah took it tensing her features.

"Hateful. Hateful," she thought. "Thank you, 'Goblin King'"  
"Not at all," he continued with his insufferable position now with his own cup in his hands. "How was your day, dear?"  
"Very easy," she challenged him like that time in the tunnel.  
"That assumed," he took a sip of his cup. "It's normal for people… like you." Sarah knew that was insulting, but he spoken as if only it were a mere conversation.  
"Well, then, is that you understand perfectly, 'Goblin King.'"  
"Yes. I am a king," he looked with the evil. "And… I do and take what I want when I want if I want. Who better than me to understand you?" he rose an eyebrow thought-provokingly. Sarah blushes and straightened her back uncomfortable. "A muffin?" he offered with a smile that let her know that he was enjoying her torpor. Sarah took one without taking her eyes from above.  
"Does this have something?" she questioned arrogance. "A spell, poison, drugs, worms?"  
" Yes," he responded with a charming smile. "Precisely that makes everyone around you appear naked. Oh! That includes you" he jeered.  
"Idiot," she murmured.  
"Oh…! Is not your taste?" he took other one of the plate. "Take that, then. It has the power to make you smarter." She look daggers at him leaving it the hers again in the dish.  
"Eat its, then, 'Goblin King'!"  
"Fine. I choose this, then," he left of 'intelligence' for which she had discarded first time. "At least I will have more fun than you," he smiled wily setting a good bite. Sarah saw him horrified. And if it was true…? "Mh…! Exquisite!" he claimed having already swallowed the bite and looked at her face, always with satisfaction. Then dropped his gaze toward her chest with lack of restrictions and became the surprise. "Oh! Really…" Sarah appall with the idea that he was seeing her filled with both hands. The monarch was laid to laugh with all his enthusiasm. "Oh, Sarah! How can you believe in such nonsense?!"  
"You're… a… damned bastard!" She stood up furious, while his companion scarcely stopped of shake and dried a tear from his eye honey color.  
"Sorry. I don't intend, but you…" Again laugh. "You're so naive!"  
"Enough!" she ordered it. "Goblin King, enough! Jareth!" she shouted finally exasperated. And he then stopped winner.  
"All right, my dear. My most sincere apology. Don't happen again… Today at least. Go to sit and drink your tea. Don't let it cool." She looked him with bitterness after a few seconds and returned to her site, putting more distance between the two. "Foods have nothing, Sarah. If you had so much panic to I give you something, then you should not eat anything. Or do you think that if I give you something that would only be when we're alone? Indeed, could send someone else to give it you, like that time. Or simply tell the cook keep the enchantment on your plate. Don't you think that I no longer need it, little thing?"  
"I suppose…" she said that not even distrustful.  
"Eat, if you don't want me laugh in your face again," warned her.  
After a few minutes, she was already tested one of the muffins. She should recognize that its were delicious, but the reason that guided her there had been too shocked to be able to enjoy it.  
"Well…" he talked leaving aside his empty cup with a sigh. "Come to the point. Have you thought well what will you do?" seriously questioned her without mockery or superiority in his voice or his look.  
" Yes…" she dropped her cup too. "This is my answer, Goblin King…" She stopped breathing. Sure now would mockery and who knows what else, but she had no alternative.  
"So…," he was bitten lips "now I can officially appoint him my successor?" That sounded nearly a joke, but, basically there was a trace of sadness. The response was slow to arrive, getting him restless, though he not proved. Sarah was troubled by this tone and she could not hide her feelings but concerning her brother.  
"N-No…" she broke her whisper and her eyes were cloudy. Jareth stood still; he forced himself to stay thus. "He… must go home. And I'll perform my part…" she recovered and tried to show with dignity. Jareth would have preferred it to be otherwise. 'Her party,' her side of the bargain, business, he thought it annoying. He talked of marriage, to form a home with her…! "But…, I need time…" she begged with a tear in her face.  
"You'll have," he promised her looking in the eyes with seriousness. "Not so, I fear…" She would protest. "Sarah, is beyond my willingness," he warned. "But what you will. At no time I said that everything would be done immediately. And…" He clung to her hand "I'll do everything in my power to please you, Sarah" he kissed her palm. Perhaps, if he showed that there were no bad intentions…"Now, regarding your brother… if you prefer, I'll return tomorrow morning. The less time he spent at the Underground, the better."  
"Why?"  
"Because inevitably the Underground increases senses. And… we know how mortals treat those who are more sensitive than others. If you want that he remains a normal child, then the sooner return to Aboveground, the better."  
"One… more night may affect too?" she questioned with another tear in her beautiful eyes.  
"What would affect more than if he leave right now, of course" he spoke calmly and tolerance, even with her hand between his.  
"Then…," she closed the eyes "can you return him…? Can you return him this evening?"  
"Yes, my little girl. I can," he brought her to him for comfort. "Sarah, you don't repent, don't you?" he inquired kissing her head that accepted the consolation of his chest. "Are you sure this is what you want for him? Think that… once made…" Sarah is more clung to his shirt.  
"Yes…" she said before to mourn.  
"Sh… If this is the best thing for him not have to mourn, little thing. He will be a big boy and we will take care by him." She continued crying. He sighed still looking her. "Sarah, if you wish, he can stay as planned from the beginning. And… the rest we can handle it differently way. Without… pressures."  
"No!" she continued stubborn. "He must be with his parents! The only…! The only one 'rarity' there is me! The only one that does not belong there is me!  
"Of course not," he smiled viewing her with tenderness below his eyelashes. "Because you belong to this world, Sarah mine." He brought her closer to each other. "You belong to Labyrinth… and… now, to me." He kissed her hair once again later depart her and see her face. "Now, tidy up. Go to where Toby and spends time with him." She tried to stop the tears between sips. "Tonight we'll give him a small farewell party if you think it's fine." He turned his wrist and the glass formed in his fingers became a small garment.  
"A party?" she dried tears with tissue that was offered.  
"Yes. A small party for a baby, all children who come here receive. In this case, it would be the third that would have your brother and it fascinates to him, believe me. But Sarah, I warn you, please don't ruin the fun as a hysterical screaming."  
"Why do you say that?! What kind of party you give to children?!"  
"Well…, here everything is possible. The children like goblins and goblins like children. They spend a great moment together, you know? But if just for the time you have the idea behave as an adult, then I drag you personally and locked you in a Oubliette thus you not annoy to the little Ja… Toby," he corrected with a sad smile. He will missed him. That child was the most wide awake what he had seen! He had his eyes…! Well, at least one of his eyes. And until his hair was quite likeness! And the Goblins adored! He still remembered the good times he used to spend with them as a child. Sigh. Until we began to travel from house to house.  
"You scared me. What do they do the goblins and children?" she looked him with concern and sit up at the suggestion of his hand that he offered her.  
"Whether you'll see." He stood. "Now," did appear other ball and "if there is no way back…" he threw the crystal upward and to curb it became a beautiful silver chain with a delicate owl done in silver and diamonds that escaping from his thin fingers. Sarah could not fail to see that exquisite piece. "Will you allowed me?" he said and she softly nods and gave him 's hands went over her head along with the collar until stay in front of her face. Finally the pendant rested in her chest, under her own hands that felt the urge to touch it, while she felt leather rubbing while his fingers working on the brooch. Then, it was posed on her shoulders lightly. And a voice began to whisper very close to her ear; inviting, deep that caused chill throughout her column. "From now you should use it, my little girl. It is the symbol for the ladies of my family, and of my fiancée…" Sarah noted the owl resting on her chest. Still hard to believe him. Can she? Jareth's fiancée? Do other words, Goblin King?! Would it be… a dream? Would it not have been a long dream? The strong arms made her become to deal the owner of eye makeup. "Do you like?" he questioned glanced her with sincerity in the eyes. Sarah wondered if he exactly was referring to necklace.  
"Y-yes. Thanks," she achieves said a little uncomfortable. Her breathing seemed slightly abnormal, but, unable to understand why. And again that gaze that seemed to capture her full attention. A hand caught her chin slightly; the other arm surrounded her waist. Slowly, his mouth fell on her own, his eyelashes midway, with an accent of satisfaction only thinking that at long last, things were accommodated in their place. Sarah closed her eyes in anticipation to the kiss. Why not rejected him? Well, she was now his fiancée, right? Would… this wasn't a good excuse? She was obliged to do so. She was obliged; she repeated again and again shedding guilt of enjoying this almost chaste touch.  
"Go with Toby, my Sarah. When be time of party, I'll do that Twig find you. And…, don't cry. Play with him, spend a good time. No one bother you until it is dinner time. Do you agree?" Sarah nodded sighing to regain composure.  
"I agree," grateful she smiled. She wasn't sure whether he was absolutely sincere, but at least there wasn't mocked her regarding that and she due recognition. She walks towards the door. "Jar…? Jareth…?" She named him and turned before reaching the exit. He still was with his eyes over her with a serious expression on his face.  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks," faced his gaze to know that she really appreciated contain provided. At first glance, one might say that he did not expect such action, then, seemed surprised by a few seconds.  
"Not at all. You're welcome, Sarah." She made a mild statement with her head and departs. "Very welcome," he murmured by himself with a sigh.


	18. Toby’s Party And A Very Special Gift

N/A: Hi to everyone. There I'm trying to do it better than I can. I don't have lucky with beta readers, they just disappear and I think that maybe the goblins have some conexion with that. XD

Like always, thank you Notwritten for you review. Keep smiling. ;-)

Disclamer: Labyrinth is not my property, nor his characters. Neither the song "Dance Magic." But are my authorship Twig, Gontran, Erwin, Alin and Conrad.

Chapter 18: Toby's Party. And A Very Special Gift.

Sarah was surprised that the events would be handled differently than other celebrations. So, instead go to the dining room should go to the throne room where the meeting take place and then, finished fun, would the dining room for dinner.  
The girl asked to Twig why she should use her simple dress instead of one of the others. The Goblin just laughed.  
"It's not a conventional party, Lady Sarah. It's to have fun, so you must be as comfortable as possible. Very family and private might say, since it will only be Sir Erwin, Sir Gontran, Sir Conrad and Lady Alin, on feys concerns. And the rest, goblins and some other few… known inhabitants"  
"Oh," she pronounced not knowing what to said. Twig discovered necklace in her neck and smiled with maternal joy, always keeping with demureness.  
"And, Lady Sarah, my congratulations. It will be an honor to have you by queen, My Lady."

Sarah blushes. "I…" sighed. "Yet I don't accustom to the idea, Twig. Do you… know why my brother can come back, don't you?"  
"Yes. I know. But…, I also know why he gave you this necklace," smile again as if she knew a secret that Sarah does not. "Now, to the party."  
Already in the hallway, nana gave the child to his sister. And Sarah, with Toby in the arms went to the throne hall.  
Sarah and Toby were dressed in clothes with which they had arrived on their second trip to Labyrinth. Sarah displayed her princess white dress and only her crown of plastic flowers had been replaced by one of natural flowers. Toby now had her set of pajamas with red and white stripes. Jareth comfortably seated on his throne as usual, wearing his white shirt, grey trousers tight; vest, gloves and black leather boots. Conrad by his side and standing, was dressed in similar attire only that his pants were brown and red shirt. Gontran, in front of them, wearing a clear olive green, darker in his lower garment, which flattered his brown hair tied in a simple pony tail. Across the throne, Erwin, who had opted for a more formal gray that only made it look more charming of what he was. Alin had a dress similar to Sarah only that pale blue pastel and she was affectionately taken from the arm of her husband.  
Sarah could not believe what she saw, in addition to countless goblins, their friends for adventure were there. And with the passing of days, she could remember their names and how they had helped. It felt somewhat embarrassed for not having questioned by them after the Ballroom. But so many things had happened! And being without to remember everything did not help at all.  
Toby nor either entered the throne room he did a tiny scream of joy, as if he knew that there would be great fun. The little voice of the child made all that saw the two mortals. Jareth smiled and took place towards them.  
"Good evening, my children!" He stretched his arms to take the child that immediately be stretched toward him. "Hello, Toby. Ready for fun, ah?" His answer was babble. Jareth laughed. "I believed it" and his gaze went toward Sarah. "Good night, precious thing." He bowed his head and kissed her lips fleetingly. Sarah blush like a tomato. He never had kissed her front of others! Jareth smiled with delight. The rest of the feys tried to show distracted to not demonstrate their cheerful glances. Conrad closed one hand on his lips as a measure of extreme security.  
"I suppose… that you remember to your friends, isn't?" She was only able to nod yes, but not dared to look directly into the eyes. "So, why don't you go to greet them before we begin?"  
" Y-yes. I… I'll do it," she departed at watching by the coin of the eye the family of the monarch who appears not to have seen her. Only Conrad gave her a funny smile and a greeting with his hand. Sarah sighed. "Odious feys." When she was in front of her friends, tears of happiness faces in her eyes and ran to hug them one by one. "Ludo!" Hugged the great hairy beast. "My sweet Ludo! Sir Didymus! My brave knight! And you Hoggle! My best friend! There should be no forgotten about you, in any way. It is unforgivable! I'm sorry!" she said. "I'm very sorry! Have I put you in trouble again, don't you?  
"Well…" Hoggle murmured. "Not really."  
"My Lady," spoke the fox "you never would be a problem for us." He removes the hat and made a majestic reverence with him.  
"Sarah, friend" Ludo said with his sweet eyes. "Always." Sarah smiled and felt better. It was good to see her friends.  
Jareth returned to the comfort of his throne with the baby in his arms. Alin was unable to avoid smile at the child.  
"Oh… can I?" She stretched her arms toward his cousin.  
"Of course" he looked at Toby who smiled.  
"Is a charm, don't you think?" Alin questioned to her husband.  
"Yes, is a very healthy child." He caressed the tummy of Toby. "Hey, Sir Toby, don't want to come with a cousin Gontran?" Slurred speech and laughter.  
"I believe that you get on well with he." Erwin smiled behind his son-in-law. Then went to his nephew. "It is a pity, Jareth."  
"Yes…" He sighed sorry. "But what she prefers thus. So…, my little friend will not be completely unprotected. And has spent enough time here as to who could always run to the shelter of my arms. I've a gift for him to keep on earth."  
"A farewell gift for the child and a gift for your commitment girl, all in the same day?" Conrad smile with mischief seeing Sarah embracing her three friends. "As it sometimes you exaggerated being generous."  
"Convince her of that and I will delegated my crown." said with a mischievous face on his lips and a glow in his eyes making game.  
"No, thanks. Both tasks are very difficult. You can do better than me, I am sure."  
"Really?" He was surprised.  
"Well, the crown has long been yours and there's nothing to complain, not from my point of view. And… about your girl… she's smart enough to discovered you with her own eyes, and you are persistent enough for not surrender before her obstinacy." All his family has their eyes on him with astonishment. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he questioned confused.  
"Well! Sincerely has surprised us by showing that sometimes you think!" his father jeered and everyone laughed. Then, Jareth stood. Until now, Conrad had Toby in arms and the baby was not tired of clap gently and curiosity his face.  
"Ladys and Sires, goblins and other subjects," his voice was strong, firm, but full of promise game "we must start with the party!" Goblins held with cries of hurrah.  
"This child has started without us." Conrad complained closing one eye so that Toby would not fully in it. Alin could not avoid laugh at him.  
"And what better than a song and dance?," claimed the monarch and soon began to sound a few drums executed by some goblins. Jareth headed towards Sarah to the primitive and laughter rhythm. Sarah could not believe that Goblin King danced something other than a waltz and… he did so well and he looks… so sexy and jovial. Nevertheless, she felt desire to laugh; no by jeer, but, by surprise. She glanced to his friends with curiosity. Ludo looked with a sort of smile and started to dance alone. Sir Didymus smiled to the girl and joined a line of goblins that was move close by him taking the shoulders of each other. Hoggle shook his head as grumpy as usual and sighed.  
"Believe me, I've seen worse things," he murmured and Sarah laughed, especially when a couple of goblins forced him to join the line where Sir Didymus seemed to pass so well. "Hey! Don't dare…! I don't want to dance!"  
"Come on, Sir Hoggle!," Sir Didymus encouraged him. "Not be a killjoy!"  
When the king extended a hand toward her with seductive smile that she was unable to avoid correspond. Jareth made the turn in front of him before attaching safely by behind her hips and make her the start of the second line of dancing group. Sarah laughed frankly she could not say that she wasn't happy to see her friends and enjoy a moment so relaxed, with a relaxed king.  
"The great thing about being Goblin King…" he murmured in her ear "that is not always have to be so… disciplined"  
"I don't knew it," she smiled with amusement. "Never imagined that you could dance something like thus," he leaves escape a guffaw as free as that night during dinner.  
"I can dance everything you want, my little girl! Singing and…!" From behind, an elegant gloved hand was covered his mouth with softness.  
"Better not tell you more or you will scare her," his cousin joked over his shoulder. Sarah laughed at the cheerful wink, while, their bodies were still the cadence of drums.  
"You scare with your lazy mouth!" Jareth accused him with freedom.  
"Well…, that explained because girls no endure enough time with me," smiled with impudence with a totally complete smile as those used to make Sir Didymus. Sarah only large a laugh. "Do you think on Aboveground I could try luck, Sarah?"  
"You could try, but don't expect too much, the majority behaves the same way," confessed "But…, there is usually girls who like men who make them laugh."  
"Hey, I'm not a clown!" he defended himself sunny.  
"I didn't say that!" she protested before the misunderstood.  
"I did it, I think it and keep it," Jareth laughed before the derogatory and infant gesture shoulders of Conrad as saying 'What do I care?.' "Watch your brother," Goblin King noted in the center of the throne room, where the little stood in a space below the rest of the ground covered with pillows. Each side, two goblins holding his hands to give him stability, meanwhile, danced, including the small Toby who beat excited one foot on the ground and laughed and looked at the goblins who passed by his side and saluted as it progressed line.  
"Is that what they were doing when you sing that song?"

"That and something else and you'll see later," he smiled with mischief. "Things that kids love and that we can do here without risk they to be hurt." Sarah opened her eyes.  
"What is…?!"  
"You'll see it," smiled. "It will be the gold brooch of our party," promised.

And that dance was followed by another, all designed for fun in a group, none for dance in pairs and not who had not participated. Although someone wouldn't, for example, Hoggle, but every time he always wanted to escape someone backs him in that jumble of arms and legs.

Toby was already passing arm in arm and laughing. Although not yet come the best thing, of course. Sarah could understand that this was how regaling his little brother.  
It was now the turn of the baby danced with Goblin King. Sarah was holding up a few seconds to see them. Actually, could pass for father and son. There was something between them, it was obvious that Toby adored him and Jareth… just looked so sweet with the child in his arms! His gaze was so tender… so fatherly…! She blush just thinking about how he would with an own child, recalling that it should be hers also.  
"Your turn!" Jareth reached the child to his fiancée who seemed to have fallen prey to a charming as her first time in the Ballroom because of that peach. "Take the child. You turn me crazy with 'Give me the child' and now not find to hold him," he joked. She shook her head to wake up and seized Toby.  
"Only…," she breathed deep. "You're right," she smiled and began to dance with her brother. What was happening? "Are you see, Toby? Your sister can be fun, occasionally, don't you think?"

Toby laughed subject of her neck. Sarah had never seen the boy so happy. Well, yes, she was recalled. Every time he saw Karen had this glow in his eyes. And that, gave her strength to move forward in her moment of doubt. And she could not avoid noting that Conrad was doing dance Hoggle not ceased to complain and say that he wasn't better than his cousin, so the fey only had more fun.  
"Come on, Hoghead! At least, I don't threaten with the Bog of Eternal stench!" he did give a lap with his hand above his head.  
"It's not fair!" protested the dwarf. Until that was rescued by Alin.  
"My brother is not fair, Hoggle. But, I bet you don't deny a dance to me, do you?" she are inclined to see him. Hoggle seemed murmured inside as was his custom.  
"Mh… Okay. But I am not responsible if I step on; a foot!" Alin laughed and extended a hand toward the dwarf.  
"I try to be careful, then."  
All danced again and again, laughing and threw things. At last, start the last song, which began with the words of King pointing to one of his goblins.  
"You remind me of the baby…," Nor well Toby heard the phrase seemed to enter a state of anxiety that surprised Sarah. And the goblins point out going responding to the king. And then he began to sing and dance and Toby began to go arm in arm, the feys to goblins and Goblins to feys. Finally, Sarah believed he would die of a heart attack when she saw his brother fly to the roof over the head of Goblin King who returned to tackle him and after the rock in to hilarious child from side to side, again being thrown him for after be trapped by Conrad, laughing again launching into the air.  
"Higher as an owl!" the cousin of the king exclaimed, laughing along with Toby. Sarah would anticipate protesting, but Jareth took her in his arms and made turn toward the other side dancing with her.  
"You're crazy?!" she reproached him unable to prevent the rock from here to there to the beat of the music.  
"Why, little thing?" he questioned fun.  
"How why?! My brother is not a ball!"  
"We know!" assured him. "He's in no danger. Try it for yourself!"

Sarah widened her eyes when he subjected the waist and rose with an astonishing ease and threw upwards. "I did not know how strong the feys were," she thought. Sarah only maintained stiff, fearing the worst thing to descend. But, once again was wrong because she ended in the arms of Jareth as if she were Toby and he rock her in the same way.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry.  
What could I do?  
My baby's love had gone,  
and left my baby blue.  
Nobody knew… What kind of magic spell to use!  
"Slime and snails."

Goblin King rose once more to Sarah at low altitude to fix loss against him and now, both arms around her waist and her back to keep her in that position. Sarah did not come to touch the floor even with the tips of her feet, as now, her head was a bit higher than the sovereign and was forced to pose her hands on the man's shoulders. The green eyes could not be removed from those that looked so deep.  
"Or puppy dogs' tails," he sang automatically, therefore, all he had in mind was his Sarah in his arms.  
"Thunder and lightning," response the goblins.  
"And baby said" his voice was velvety seeing the girl in his arms now so confused and… confident. And let others continue with the song focusing only on Sarah.  
"Agree!" she murmured now recovered and restless not knowing whether it was more for the collapse or by the closeness of the king. "That… may be… funny. Okay."  
"So, I don't have to enclose you in a Oubliette or send you to enjoy the fragrance of the Bog of Eternal Stench?" he did a devil smile but his voice remained deep.  
"No, it's ok… Now it's well understood… that nothing will happen to Toby… nor… to me," was hard recognize.  
"Smart girl," he raised his face with his eyes half-close to kiss her.  
"No!" she murmured shocked, hiding her face on his shoulder to avoid kiss and holding forcefully to his neck then he was unable to force her. "They are going to see!" she protested embarrassed. And Jareth laughed with true joy, then, was she who was still hanging from him. His hand was still in her waist, but weakly supported.  
"How you wish, my babe," he tilted so she could touch ground. When she felt the firm under her feet she slowly was separated from him and their faces were dangerously close. "How you wish," he repeated with his hands behind her neck, sliding for a bit, since she was imprisoned again by that look. And the moment was interrupted by the servants who warned that dinner was waiting on.  
"Listen, cousin?" Conrad hiss with evil, so received a jab alongside some pursed eyebrows of his sister. He looked her raising one shoulder and annoying face as saying 'What?! What I said this time?!'  
"I listened, Conrad. It's hard not to listen you still strive it" he turn towards him with a wily smile. "Now, if my guests follow me…"  
"I took Toby!" Alin offered immediately and stole the child from his father's arms.  
"Agreed. Sarah?" Jareth offered his arm and she pitching and clinging to him.


	19. Don’t Tell Me ‘Truth Hurts’

Disclaimer: No, isn't belonging to me. But Erwin, Conrad, Alin, Gontran, Twig, Scary and Shieldon…

N/A: Thank you for your reviews, notwritten. And thanks at Stormynighttrue for your fav. And Happy New Year for everyone! : )

Chapter 19: Don't Tell Me 'Truth Hurts.'

During the dinner, Toby was sat between Sarah and Jareth who were responsible for caring him. Sarah wonders once again when Jareth cared for the child when soil himself with his baby food or when requested more food. Seeing him giving eating to the little one in the mouth, clean the dirty hands, the little face…, only did him most captivating… How many men had such patience for children? How many men one could see that way? And when Toby stretched his tiny arms wanted to drink more, looking to one side and another in the hope that Jareth or Sarah meet him. Sarah felt as… if they were a family. It was… rare, difficult to explain…  
After the dinner, Jareth said them go to the garden to bid farewell to Toby. Sarah carried him in the arms, clinging to him with a maternal instinct. On her side, Jareth spy her below his eyelashes and sigh. Sometimes it hard to understand humans. And then accusing the feys being capricious!

Everybody gave their blessings to Toby, still in the arms of his sister. The king at her side remained seriously. Sarah could see that all of them were sincere in their desire to her brother.  
"Give me the child," requested Jareth extending his arms toward Sarah. This was unable to do so, bringing little one closer to her body. The king sighed. "Sarah, yet I'm not going to send him. Let me give him a present."  
"What kind of this?" She observed him with some suspicion. It was well known that feys were deceitful with his 'gifts.'  
"Sarah," he directly observed in the eyes, "stop of nonsense. I will don't hurt Toby. Do you remember that you admit what anything to not happen both?" She sighed.  
"Yes… Yet do… you're going to send him home…?" she questioned trying to maintain her composure.  
"No, my love. We will have enough time to be alone with him before returning. Now, give me the child," again repeating the same words to prove her. Sarah saw Toby stretching his body to reach the hands of the fey and obeyed. "That's my boy!" he smiled at little one. "You come back with those two disagreeable, huh? But we spent a good time here, don't you?" In response, Toby laughed and he grabbed his nose. "Sure you do! Now, has been my child for just a few days… I give you a gift that will accompany you throughout your life." Goblin King observed sidelong the girl at his side, confident that she was still worried, especially those last words. "Shieldson," called and appeared one of his personal guards, the youngest of them all.  
"Yes, His Highness?" Goblin tilted to his monarch.  
"From now on, you're in the service of Sir Tobias. You will watch over him and pleased him in his moments of solitude."  
"An imaginary friend?" goblin questioned with surprise.  
"So them called, right?" inquired the king. "Only that you keep at his side even when he will be no longer a child. Is Understood?  
"Understood, My Lord. It's my pleasure to serve you and extend my services to young Tobias. I will protect him with my life, His Majesty."

Sarah was amazed. She had heard many times on the children's 'imaginary friends.' She could not recall having had one. They will come from here? Are all them would be a gift from Goblin King?  
"Well, now, let us alone. Shieldson, I call you later.  
"Yes, His Majesty." He returned to his greeting and withdrew with the rest. Jareth turned toward Sarah and smiled.  
"Angry about that?"  
"Why… your gift?" He smiled in response. "No…, but I… didn't have…"  
"Zealous?" Mocks and she turned her eyes toward the sky. The monarch laughed so low. "See it thus, my little girl; you never had an imaginary friend when girl, but… now you have a king…" He looked with deepness and like he could not with his genius he added. "And what king!" Sarah almost laughed at the comment.  
"Your modesty does not stop amazed me, Goblin King" She smiled him shaking her head from side to side. "Can I've my brother now?" She stretched her hands.  
"Yes, Sarah mine" He left her take the child and noticed that her eyes became painful. "Sarah…" he whispered surrounding both with his arms, trying to comfort, tell her that was still time to change her mind.  
"No, please… Don't say anything… It is… quite difficult for me on… He… will be well…" She forced herself to smile. "Could you…? Could you give us a few minutes alone?"  
"Of course, love." He kissed her forehead with affection, and with one hand on the face of the boy kissed his cheek with the same tenderness. "When you're ready, I shall return," warned her before departing.  
Sarah looked, next to the child, the monarch away from them, and then turn her attention to her brother. And sighed.  
"What a guy, uh?" she questioned him. "I… wonder… if indeed there will be no trap in this… Do you think he have planned to bring you back someday?" Toby smiled. "You don't have much problem with that, ah?" She corresponded and she was unable to prevent a tear escaped from her eyes. "I'm sorry… I promised not cry…, not in your presence… I love you, Toby. And… if someday…" She were forced herself to breathe. "If I ever discover you wishing that the goblins or any other creature or thing takes somebody out of your life, I promise you that I never will cease to kick your beautiful and tender rear…" The tears were winning. "Can you hear me?" Toby was hugged her neck babbling. Sarah put a hand over his blond hair. "I hope that Goblin be good enough for you. If not… that conceited Goblin King sympathizes to you that he will must to hear me. And… tries to cope with these two useless… Make them… fell proud of you. If…" She began rock him, "I could… If I ever could go to visit you… I hope that… you remember and… forgive me… either by have dragged up you here or… have returned you…" She looked him again and kissed with tears in her eyes and rolling her cheeks. Jareth appeared behind her and supported his hands on her shoulders. A few steps behind her, waited Shieldson.  
"It's time, my little girl…" he spoke with softness. "Soon begin to dawn on Aboveground…" Sarah pitching weakly, before returning to Toby once again before handing him to Jareth. Tighten her lips now seeing his brother in the arms of the king. "I will miss you, Jareth Junior," he murmured to the child now walking toward the guard. "And you can always turn to me." He kissed his head like a father would give his blessing to his most beloved son. "Shieldon, if you fail in your mission, personally I will thrown you into the Bog of Eternal Stench," threatened him.  
"My Lord, if that happened, I would introduce myself directly in it," tilted to his king before taking the child. Jareth gave few steps backward and extended his hand toward Sarah, she still struggling with her tears accepted. Jareth surrounded her shoulders with his arm and with your free hand generated a globe. Sarah that after a few seconds made an assenting movement with her head then Jareth threw the ball toward both the Goblin guardian and once time his heir to the kingdom. Toby tried to catch the ball, but both the object as they, faded.  
Sarah seemed to lose all her forces to mourn and let by herself cry and were it not for her companion she had been dropped on her knees.

Jareth tried to console the lachrymose girl in his arms, caressing her back, her arms, kissing her head, her face.  
"Toby…!" she screamed and he just closed his eyes for a second. He had also not been easy. But… he could comfort himself with the fact that she belonged to his side and would be… But…, could she ease her pain with him? He sighed heavily.  
"Sh…, quiet, love. He will be fine. And we will be able to see him grow and become a man. Is that not what you want for him?" His gaze fell on her.  
"It hurts…! It hurts a lot!" she shouted over the open neck of his shirt.  
"I know, my Sarah. I know, my little girl; because it hurts like hell." He was rocking her until she was weeping and hiccupping in his chest. "We're going inside, my baby, is cooling and you needing rest." He made motion forward, but the legs of the young girl seemed very weak, so he raised her in arms and they disappeared.  
Jareth now in a room with Sarah, studied the young girl who remained trapped his shirt with her fists, while he was moving toward the bed. His defiant girl seemed so fragile now! "Strong," he said by himself. "You must be strong or not be traces of your heart."  
He accommodated her on the bed, but she seemed refusal to unlock him. When he test his withdrawal she was altered and hugged his neck; Jareth was perplexed.  
"Please!" she prayed. "Please, I don't want to stay alone! Not tonight!"  
"B-but…, Sarah…" he tried to explain.  
"Please, Jareth!" she begged him with eyes filled with tears.  
"Sarah, I'm fey, but I'm a man. I can not stay with you and… not tempt me. Can you understand?" Sarah released him to give him back and started shuddered, while the pain continued attacks her. Jareth felt his heart was shattered. His little wild beast was now so miserable… He sighed, thinking that if he had something planned to avenge her sure that he had didn't so well. "Sarah…, tries to rest," his voice was complacent. "When you awaken…  
"I will feel so alone as now," she murmured thinking that he wouldn't hear. The king returned to sigh and took a hand to the face, and turned his gaze toward the hidden entrance that led to his own bedroom. Until you fall asleep, and you will go. Can you not stand just a couple of hours?, he thought.  
"Don't trust me" he was talking to himself into a murmur. "Sarah, you seem better if… Hoggle and the other two came to get company?"  
"No," the voice was quiet. "Don't bother. I'll be well… I'll be well…" she was repeated this time for herself. There was a silence and suddenly, a curse followed by the sound of leather sliding and falling on the floor. Following the back of the young girl the mattress was sank and ones arms surrounding her.  
"Only until you fall asleep. Is understood?" ordered the voice with some anger.  
"Y-yes…," she said wanting to mourn again. And she began sob even though tried not to do so.  
"Oh, no!" he begged. "Not again, Sarah!"  
"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, meanwhile, was forced to roll over and look refuge in the chest of the king again.  
"Sh…" He caressed her hair and her face, while on the other arm approached her. "Try to sleep, little thing. Don't tortures yourself more thinking about it, not if you will live that way.  
When the sobbing finally disappeared, both were asleep. Hours later, the girl, still on the chest of pensive monarch, awoke and warned that he had removed the jacket and boots. Both remained quiet.  
"Ja…? Jareth?" she could gesticulating.  
"Yes?" he questioned her with eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
"What…? What will happen now?" she asked and he elevated his head so was able and to see her.  
"With… us?" inquired carefully.  
"No. With my family, with me. Will they remember me? What will happen when they see that he's and I don't…?" He sighed.  
"When someone leaves the Aboveground, all memories are removed from his familiars, Sarah."

She pressed her lips and closed her eyes with force.  
"Am I… dead for them?" He pressed her harder.  
"No, little thing. When both came to the Underground, they believed that they had no children. And now, they only have one."  
"And…, my mother?" she questioned with huge eyes still red and wet. "Is not she reminds me? Are my father and she recalls them?  
"They know they were married, but had no daughter," he studied green eyes who watched hurted. "Sarah…, it's better for them as well."  
"For them," she said sadly, again with her head supported in him. "And…, I suppose Toby also don't recall me…"  
"With… Toby is different," commented carefully.  
"Is Different? Just because he was here so many hours?" she was surprised.  
"Partially," sighed.  
"What does this mean?" She sat down to see better in the eyes. Jareth studied her and puffed exhausted.  
"Toby will always have a connection to the Underground, Sarah. We will be part of his dreams and his aspirations." She breathed deep. Was misunderstood? Does… he again had cheat her?  
"Are you insinuating that somehow… he will wish for to return here?"  
"It's… likely"  
"So, your… 'gift'? Your precious and faithful Shieldson?" He remained silent for a moment.  
"Some… way"

"Goblin King…, you plan to return to my brother here sometime?" He looked askance.  
"Perhaps." She departed with a jump from him and went toward the door. "Sarah, wait!" He sat.  
"Don't direct at the word to me, deceiver! I did give you my trust and my word to meet with me and now I get this!" She hit the door when leaving.  
"Sarah, it's not like you think, demons!" Already he claimed stand and with a touch of magic the garments that were on the floor returned to surround his muscles. "Sarah!" he ordered by going towards the exit in a hurry. Already in the hallway, saw her bend by one of the corridors leading to the bottom of the castle. "Why has to be so stubborn?!" In his memoirs came a phrase that in one of his subordinates. 'She never surrenders' "Demons!" Again cry out and disappeared.  
Sarah hastened her step. Well, on the corner of the eye had seen her arise made a fury of the room and she decided that it was best to move away from him as much as she could be.  
In the dining room, the royal family was to meet. Erwin was sitting giving the good morning to his children. Conrad, reclining and distracted in his chair didn't do more than yawn and disheveled more his hair with one of his hands. Gontran, was helping his wife to sit in place, when they saw Sarah altered, in her attire that she had brought with her from Aboveground, fleeing toward the throne room looking backwards. It was a matter of seconds for the monarch made his appearance looking toward the door where the girl had escaped and returned to fade. The four saw at each other surprised. Erwin sighed.  
"I fear, my children, which is better leave as soon as possible. They… need time and… privacy until they finish well known."  
"Well…" Conrad spoke with some fun "by what I saw, the bunny was more than aware that the owl is hunting."  
"For the first time, I agree with you, son," Erwin smiled. "Anyway…, what do you think if we leaves tomorrow?"  
"As soon?" exhale Alin. "I wanted to spend more time with Jareth! And knowing a bit more to Sarah!  
"She sympathizes to you, huh?" Her husband smiled with her with amusement.  
"Gontran not you imitate of my family!" she warned.  
"But…, I'm your family," he again smiling winner. She turned her eyes to the ceiling.  
"Great!


	20. No One Can Blame You

Disclaimer: Labyrinth not belongs to me, its inhabitants either. Except for those who already know: Erwin; Alin; Conrad; Gontran; Twiga and others.

N/A: Again and again, thank you, notwritten. : - )

N/A2: Today is my birthday and I wish... your reviews! XD

Chapter 20: No One Can Blame You.

Sarah managed to pass the throne room and reach the main gate of the castle remained closed. She tried to open it without any luck, and she had no time to lose so she went to another aisle that she had never before traveled. She ran for it to reach some stairs leading to an underground room; beside the stairs, two sleeping goblins in their positions. The air was seen increasingly strong fragrance peach, cedar and pine. Sarah does not think twice and go down. She should find a hiding place!

Holding the skirt she descended to rush lighted for the few torches. At the last step down she noticed that there were darker than in the stairs. Near the torch closest, had little shelf with a candle, seized it and drawing fire lit the wick and advanced. When she warned of what place it was and who it was take up she carried a hand to the mouth, controlling distressed cry. He…! He was locked up to them! To all of them!

Among the shadows, behind her back, came two hands covered with black. In the cell, the occupants still slept deeply, as every day, until the guards brought them their morning ration.  
"Hoggle!," she managed to exclaim before one of the hands covering her lips and the other gripped her waist. In a blink, candle fell to the ground and a dark and dominant boot extinguished the flame and then fades with the girl.  
Hoggle awoke to feel his name, but everything was in darkness. Just felt the aroma of a flamed burner lighter and a bit of peach, cedar and pine.  
"Sarah!," muttered by the low have a presentiment of she had been there and that now was in danger.

Sarah thought she was going to faint before the strong grip of which she was subject. Despite being totally in the dark, she knew that they were not in the same place, as well as suspected who was her captor.

"Well, well…," murmured the velvety voice in her ear with enjoyment. "But… what have we here, mh? To a young rabbit lost? What a pity!" He clicks his tongue as denying a fatal destination for his prey. "And… so far from her den!" Sarah began to tremble, thinking that everything had been a sophistry; what really everything that he had sought was revenge. Now what would become of she; what tortures will be waiting for her? "I suppose," the voice continued stroking her ear, "that is not worth spending explanations with you, precious thing. Just as saying that there is no better blind than not want to see, I presume that is attributed to the deaf and…, in your case, we can apply both conjectures. Is it not so, my pet?" He released her lips and now to surround her shoulders and wait a few seconds. Nothing. Except be all of a quiver, neither a word nor a movement. He descended and tilted his head to see her from his position. Sarah could feel the male breast totally glued to her back. "Exactly so are dams before they are taken…" Again he approached to talk to millimeters of her skin. "And I think… take you…, little bunny…" he aspired on the curvature of her lobe until her shoulder without even slashing. "I suspect you taste so delicious like smell… and… I'm a predator…" he traveled with his lips her skin of her nose and her neck back to her ear.  
"P-Please…" her voice seemed strangled. " P-please…"  
"Please?" he laughed secretly. "Why should the evil, hateful, spoil, insane, accursed devil, cheat, unbearable, perverted, creep, dirty, disheveled, degenerated, rabble, detestable, unbearable, bastard, cruel, stupid, rabble, deceiver and stupid Goblin King assign a implored his poor and naive victim?" Sarah closed her eyes recognizing that all those words ever had left her lips. "How then I'll accommodate your expectations of me being the soulless villain?"  
"I never wanted that you were thus!" She fought for liberation and now he released without further. She turned being face to face.  
"Really?" He smiled with vileness. "And…," he gave few steps toward her with his hands on hips "how would you like that I would be, then, little bunny? Do tender, affable and ductile… for manages me your whim?"  
"I…! I've no guilt about how you are!" She made a break trying to recover and receding, but, then, collided with a wall and was disturbed over what she was. "Where…? Where are we?"  
"Is Beautiful, isn't?" With slyness he questioned. "Don't you recognize it?"  
"An… Oubliette?" she questioned almost without air.  
"Bravo, my pet!" He extended his arms with mockery. "Your punishment will be just a little less severe for guessing!" She observed him with fear, anxiety and defiance.  
"Punishment for what?" she asked not trying to show how scared she was.  
"Why? I'm cruel, Sarah mine… Why should I've reason to punish my… 'promised'?" he hiss with peevishness.  
"I'm not your promised! It is a lie!" she faced with courage, a bit away from the wall, being separated from her enemy only five steps.  
"Lie? No, my dear. Unfortunately for both, that's not a lie. You're my bride and you will marry me. You'll be my queen and you'll give me children. No one, if not many." hiss with meanness. "It will be interesting, by your side, we will have a large family as rabbits and… by my own, we will be together aaaall life, as the owls. Nice, isn't? Not all marriages can say the same." he made a broad gesture with his arms with enjoyment. She seemed shocked, with eyes on the floor. "Can you imagine every night we devote to comply with such work?" He provoked her with a shrewd smile and when won again her attention he pretended unsuspecting. "Are told you that feys can keep us awake for days? That makes you a woman very fortunate, don't you? You don't have a husband next to you who are exhausted and will sleep without…" he advanced towards her.  
"Enough!" she ordered with a desire to mourn. "I'll not marry you! I don't know why I do it! You lied to me, you deception me! So if you don't keep your word, I don't why I keep mine!"  
"Did I not have?" he moved his wrist creating a crystal that approached the girl. "Check this out, little thing, and tell me if it does not meet my word." Sarah noted the sphere with apprehension. Inside, distinguished Karen lovingly giving the good morning to Toby and he extended his arms with the best of his smiles. Sarah contained encouragement.  
"Toby… But…, you think back to steal from!"  
"What matters now?" He smiled throwing the globe upward to fainting. "The important thing is I was with my hand and… you, my little girl, fulfilling your, you want it or not."  
"But it's not fair!"  
"What are you complaints?" Ironically was surprised. "According to you I am unfair. Why now expect otherwise?"  
"Why are you so cruel?" her voice seemed to break.  
"I warned that I could be, precious thing." put his hands on each side of her head. Suddenly, she wasn't so challenging, but… well, intimidated. "The first time I faced you I gave everything, including myself… Still, it wasn't enough for you; I wasn't 'generous' from what you say. I return to fulfill all your whims, but I am not generous. Yes everything else, but never, never generous… Nevertheless, you will be my queen and I think that…, but not deserve you, is something quite generous as a reward for… my previous shortcomings of altruism. Is not that generous?"  
"No! It's horrible… and despotic!" she exclaimed agitated.  
"Well…, then there will be nothing new for you. You still being lucky after all because… you know me enough and don't will be afraid just because…" he caressed her cheek "know me a little more…" He smiled with sensuality. Sarah was unable to avoid more cornered against the wall. Does… he thought force her? For more attractive he is… she did not want that! She tried to keep her tears. Jareth celebrated in secret descending his head. "No, not." He told fun viewing in her eyes. "No now. I know you must be desperate for… my attention, love, but… now I've no time for you, I… most important issues to address. You must go accustom, my little bunny. Meanwhile, you have opportunity to reflect how much you want to satisfy your king or… yourself." He departed from her giving her back.  
"You're a monster! How can you pretend that I be your…… your queen when not only has deceived me, but also to keep my single friends locked!" When the monarch heard her protest turned to see her with arrogance.  
"One more quality to add to the rest, little girl!" Was like lightning towards her and clung to her arms. "And…, once again you're wrong! 'Your' friends betrayed me. Now, don't you think if I is not merciful they would be dead?"  
"Hypocrite! You said that you sent them to help me! Do you see how you got caught in your own ball of wool?!"  
"No, no, little thing! I never said that I sent them! Never ordered them help you! My orders were clear and precise: 'Protect her and stop her'! I never ordered help you or provide things beyond what had already been provided! But no! They had to do everything in your way! And should not blame them really knowing what 'exploited' you're with your entire beautiful person and that deceptive little smile good girl! If they are where they are, it's thanks to you, not me!" Eyes were challenged furious. "Sarah…" he warned "for your own good, not play with my patience. I try with all my strength to keep under control, but… if you continue pulling the strings, little bunny…" he subjected to force her neck hair to force her to raise her head and face more as his eyes and kissed her with fury. Sarah tried to escape from his embrace, but he seized her mouth without any care. When he finished with the kiss, the girl was gasped and containing small sobbing, he was still subject her and forced to keep his eyes "I eat you before the wedding…" he made a malign face and disappeared neglect her in the darkest of Oubliette.

"What do you do?!" Spit her cousin shocked. "Did you become crazy, Jareth?! How are you going to believe that you're not a monster if you let her there?!"  
"Alin, believe me, she's happy as thus." Jareth, reclining on his throne, made a funny face. "If she is well treatment what always has something to complain."  
"I can not believe it!" She was still angry. "How can you be so… so much…?!"  
"Cruel?" An eyebrow rose naturally. "She likes. So she can tell me as many times as she like."  
"Jareth not play ironic to me!" She shoot out, it since he had been seated at the table for breakfast she had been accumulating all her indignation. "I know you!"  
"If you knew me better, then you would know that I am tired of being patient with her! No matter what I do, no matter what I say!" He stood up. "I always will be the terrible monster of her nightmares! Then, if she wished it I pleased her with everything else!" Alin noted his father outraged.  
"Father, you could do him enter reason?!"  
"Alin, and he's a man, and is king."  
"It's your nephew!"  
"Yes, but is no longer a boy. I suppose he knows what he does, and I hope that does not kill her." looked at his nephew almost with a light of fun. Of course he did not agree that locked her in a place so dark… as an Oubliette, but besides that, the girl not was in danger. And…, perhaps, would go into the reason… or at most make it more stubborn. What will be, both cooked in their own sauce and they could not do much about it. Alin was simply that exploded and she did know it with a big puffed before disappearing from the throne room made a fury. Gontran sighed and noted with regret to Jareth.  
"Please forgive. You know that she'll greatly affect the enclosures."  
"Don't worry, Gontran. I know. Best… go with it and give solace."  
"Yes, My Lord." tilted before fading. Mysteries, Conrad remained serious and very quiet. Too quiet.  
"Jareth, tomorrow afternoon we depart towards our lands." Erwin said. "But, whatever you need, simply go to me."  
"Yes, uncle. I will appreciate." He noted that his cousin seemed highly concentrated with one arm on his chest and one hand holding the chin conscientiously. "What you do you doing?"  
"Nothing." Conrad commented to chance. "Just… thinking."  
"That's rare." King commented missed.  
"Well…, now I've to leave." Conrad advanced towards the exit.  
"Where do you go?" Once again the king questioned with curiosity.  
"Mh… Business" he responded with a Machiavellian smile ringing merrily his chin.  
"Better I don't want to hear what it is." His father sighed after seeing him leave. And as soon as he disappeared from his sight, he returned the gaze of his sovereign that had a gesture that seemed suspicious wanting to cross the doors and walls to read the minds of his cousin. "Jareth, I can cross a few words with you?" The appointed observed him and sighed.  
"Will you reprimand me as your daughter?" He was exhausted.  
"Not really. Just, let me know what your plans… I know that should not meddle, but…, son, I don't want to see you fall on your own game. Always has been a good boy, but when you be obstinate can be truly shocking. When boy… was something dangerous because of your position, not knowing the limits of your power; but now, at present you're a man and you know not only the limits of power, but you know what is the power…"  
" Uncle," he seemed somewhat distressed "do you also go to distrust me? Do you think that would be capable of hurt her? Do you think…?" The older man broke out with one hand as high.  
"Jareth, I know who you are. I know that you would never harm her, but take care. Take care of yourself; beware of situations that may drag you to your own darkness." The young sovereign studied sincere Erwin's face and he smiled with affability.  
"Don't worry, uncle. I keep at limit. And at the slightest sign of disorder, I will slap me, in private, but I will."  
"Or…?" Erwin smiled. Jareth sighed almost laughing.  
"Or I ask some old tiresome to come to straighten me a bit." He dropped the few steps that separated them and both cling to their arms forcefully and smiled.  
"That would be fun." Jareth laughed with enthusiasm.  
"Uncle, you are as perverse like me."  
"Oh, come on, boy! Now I'm which looks like you?! What will then? What I copied your bad habits?" They returned to laugh.

Sarah sighed. What else could she do? He had left her behind in Oubliette, which seemed even smaller than the other times. At around her there was nothing, there was no one. Only the darkness. Even fell too light from the entrance to the roof. She again missed a sigh sitting on the floor with her head on her knees.  
In truth he thought… force her to marry? Why meant to be his queen if so hated her? Why sacrifice a full life with her? Of course, she would live unless than he… and… perhaps for him that amount of time does not mean anything, being immortal. But just think of being entirely at his mercy…! She doubts that he was kind to her once married; in fact, she doubted that he was ever showing friendly. She could not avoid the tears, could not avoid feeling fear. Why?! Why no matter where she was always that way?! Her body was shaken by sadness and uncertainty.

The catwalks were a half-light, the false alarms warned the intruder to take care, but he seemed to ignore them as if he knew them very well. The coat with hood hiding his identity and mixed up with his black dress. His step, elegant and light, almost ethereal. There was no doubt that this was a fey.  
Suddenly, something that seemed to be approaching. Something that was displayed. He started walking on his footsteps with some hesitation, when suddenly, another dark figure materialized. Collided back to back, the two dark creatures shouted startle and as the devil who has turned to face.  
"You!" They said at the same time.  
"¿Conrad, below what the hell are you doing here?" questioned the last to appear.  
"I could ask the same things" demanded higher shadow crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Well... I had nothing to do until lunch time and I was bored... So I decided to explore a little the rest of the castle and the maze."  
"Dressed in black? What? Gontran realized that you're a despot and he thrown himself through the window? ¡Auch!" He chills when the hand was strong in his head.  
"Stupid! What about you, ah? Did you say that you'll get a meeting to have some poor unwary? Or you go back because before you arrived she thought things better and discovered that you're a fool? Ah!" she cried when he hauled one of the tufts of honey-colored beyond her hood.  
"You know well what I have been. The same that you do" he said and after saw them to each other started to walk together.  
"Beware... Beware..."  
"That's not the way... "  
"Oh, shut up!" He said with a derogatory gesture toward the rock, meanwhile, Alin go closer to him, because, frankly, the underground sites make her nervous and the words of false alarms also discourage.  
"If you go there you go directly to the destruction..."  
"Yes, yes. The destruction of the stupidity of my cousin."  
"Shut up!" his sister ordered troubled. "He could hear you!"  
"So what? Are you afraid?"  
"No. But I do not like having to see him angry. Do you really?" Conrad took off laughing.  
"See him mad, is one of my favorite things" Alin frowned and stopped holding him an arm.  
"Wait a second! You're not doing this just for fun at his expense, don't you?"  
"Hey! What do you think I am? Besides, I don't know why you have so much panic. We all know that all you have to avoid is his name and I do not have appointed. I did not say no ... Goblin K…" Alin covered his mouth with her hand.  
"You better shut up, ass!" They remained silent to hear a sound and they felt relaxed to see a goblin rat running into another hallway. "Tell me, you know what she in is?" she inquired with a low voice, knowing that they should hurry.  
"No. I know as much as you. I thought appear on each of them to find the right one. Do you?"  
"

No idea -sighed-. I hate being here, but... could not leave things as they are –she said and Conrad looked her with affection.  
-We will make this, come back again with your husband and I will do it alone. If they discover that both be missing...  
"Yes..., sure they think that we meddling in what we must not," she said like a talk. Conrad smiled from ear to ear with delight.  
"That is exactly what we are doing" She saw him rendered. "Now,fine. What you take to her and what you wanted to say?"  
"Well..., I thought that... she will need a blanket, a lamp, and... this" She reach him a cloth inside an empty recipient, all that came hidden under the layer and skirts.  
"You also brought her makeup?" he joked and she raised her eyes upward. "And what is this?" he questioned by shaking the container with cloth.  
"She is a lady."  
"What? What I say, you sent it a bowl to make long tea" he laughed secretly. Alin was unable with exasperation and holding his ear spoke him in it. Conrad blushed. "I'm not going to say that! Let her find herself!"  
"Keep your voice down!" she replied worried. "And tell her not pay heed to the terrible nonsense that suggests our cousin, what in any case, she to continue to flow like crazy."  
"Well... Now, go before I get caught by your fault."  
"Asshole!" she spring seeing him with eyes half-closed for what he showed her the tongue as usual before she disappeared.


	21. In The Dark

N/A: Thank you, notwritten. I'm :-).

Chapter 21: In The Dark.

Disclaimer: I do not belong characters original Labyrinth. Yes belong to me Conrad, Alin, Erwin and Gontran.

Sarah was horrified when she warned that something was moving towards her, she could not distinguish clearly, but had heard a noise and now, it approached to her. Instinctively she stood up; that's what was, she did not want to give it the advantage of height…, although having the same.  
"Do not be afraid, Sarah." The voice sounded friendly, almost on the verge of laughter and she flashes unbeliever.  
"Co…? Conrad?"  
"The same." He made a mocking and exaggerated reverence laughing furtively. "The owl hunted you after all, ah?" She crossed arms.  
"If he sent you make fun of me, you can go back and tell him to go to the hell."  
"Why is it that aggression to this poor friend who comes to give you a hand?"  
"And why you will give me a hand, tell me?"  
"Because I want and nobody agrees with your new bedroom…" He smiled crouching to disarm the bag that armed with a blanket to put other things. "Now, I have some things here, some send you my sister. You must have seen her as shouted to Ja… to my cousin nor well knew that you had here" he turned smiling to see her and undo the blanket.  
"He told to all of you where I was?"  
"No, he told us you were in an Oubliette never specified on which succeeded." Unfasten the knot.  
"Oh. And…, how did you…?"  
"Appearing and disappearing in each of the Oubliette still find you." He lit up the lamp that had given her sister. "Well, listen well. We don't know how long you will stay here, so pay attention. This lamp is turned on and off with just a touch. Switch on. Turn off. Switch on. Turn off. Switch on. Turn off." He showed her repeatedly. "Is Funny, isn't?"

Sarah sighed. In another moment had laughed, but here and now was in no mood. Conrad was clarified throat.

"In this knapsack have food, this boot has water. Frankly I don't think he will have you a lot of time here, or he will not provide you supplies, but just in case I bring it to you. This sends to you my sister, together with the blanket." He said without touching anything more.  
"What is that?"  
"Oh…! That… my sister sent to you…" He was uncomfortable. "Whether you will use it, I suppose." Sarah pursed the space between the eyebrows and then blush. Conrad stood. "Well, before I forget, if you want to know, you don't have any neighbour so far."  
"You mean… that the rest of the Oubliettes are empty?"  
"Exactly. And…, tips: from my sister, what you don't listen to his nonsense and to follow the flow as the crazies. From my part, hides this of his view and heard well what he said under all these nonsense. He's so stubborn like you; the difference is that the king may be more unbearable."  
"Thanks, Conrad!" Her tone was scathing.  
"Not at all." He smiled as if in truth he deserve. Sarah sighed. Feys!  
"Although yes, I agree that he is unbearable."  
"Well…" Conrad spoke with the voice of a man who has fulfilled his mission. "That's it. And, you're more angry you are, not throw him in the face nothing of this or he will notice and then we will have to hear him, and you know how it is."

Sarah could not avoid laugh this time. "Yes, I know very well, but I doubt that you have to endure the same way that I."

Conrad opened the eyes with an indignant and mischievous shine. "How not to do it every time he tried to tarnish me?!" His voice was almost like his female gesture of embrace himself. "Believe me, he wants the same thing to all of us!" Sarah was stunned for a second and then laughed stronger with him. "Well, now I'm leaving. Your room is very nice, but this fey needs more space. See you!" He disappeared without further.

Sarah sighed. Feys! And how could she laugh of that joke when she WAS about whether this situation?! She surrender sigh. What could she do now?

At lunchtime, the King again was absent. Alin and Conrad looked to each other accomplices, calculating where and to who would be torturing the 'cruel tyrant.' Erwin, surreptitiously spy sidelong his children and hid a smile, confident that they could not resist.

Sarah hid everything that they had brought her into the darkest corner of the room. Surprised by the memory of the graceful performance of Conrad, she smiled. That's young appeared to be a lost cause, she could not imagine him serious even once. Well…, perhaps he should have been when her sister was in jeopardy in the hands of the family of her husband…  
In Oubliette began to seep a popular fragrance… it made her tremble, dreaming and… The lamp! She ran towards it and touched getting turn off the light, and then she ran to the opposite corner and sat down trying to show frustrated.  
"Hello, my pet."

She heard the sarcastic and charming voice and stood up immediately with the view in the place where the sound came. As much as the unexpected aid will cause her satisfaction, he still had that power over her… No! She was reprimanding herself. No, Sarah, he has no power over you! Never!

He finally left to see him progress with his hands at the waist and his coat collar high falling off the sides of his arms.  
"I'm not your pet, Goblin King! I own name!"  
"Yes, I know, "my" Sarah." Already in front of her tilted to match height. "Tell me, little bunny…, has you thought things better?"  
"Yes." She was defiant despite her heart beats with fierceness.

Jareth raised an eyebrow fun. "Really? And…, what are you going to do?" he questioned looking her with intensity.  
"Is Doing what?"  
"With my patience, Sarah. Of the rest…, I commissioned." He smiled with shamelessness watching her lips.

Sarah felt a chill go her column. "I can not do anything with your patience."  
"Oh, I see. Did you want everything, then?" he whispered subjects her waist to bring her to his body.  
"I don't want anything from you!" She tried to fight for liberation. He seem not be learned.  
"Are you confident about that?" He clung to her chin and dropped his head, she continued fighting. His lips kissed her temple until reaches her ear, where he murmured with his silky voice. "Sarah…" gave her name into a kind of purr that took the extent desired. "Sarah, if you wish, I kindly can teach you how much you need me, my love…"

The girl closed her eyes, now unable to combat those lips who deposited warm kisses on her neck and shoulders.  
"Stop…," she murmured to feel his small bite on the neck and back toward the road to catch her ear lobe between his teeth and repeat the action. "Ple… please…"  
"'Say your right words, the Goblin said,'" he murmured fun before suck its prey. "Mh…" he left escape a moan only managed to weaken her further. "I could be years thus, Sarah mine… with you…" He apprehended her lips and kissed passionately, which was answered with some uncertainty, but with the same desire. He rose her bringing her closer to freeing his waist for a second, in which she fell, as did his hand, to capture her again.

Sarah was unable to avoid the astonishment in her big green eyes to the little jump in his arms; and her eyes widened further to noted where his hand was able to hold her to that height, and blush. But that helped her break the moment of impetus.  
"Remove your hand from there! Let me!" She spit beat his legs with the tips of her feet. He smiled ironically.  
"These are not the correct words, little bunny." Their eyes were crossed, he continued with this air of superiority that she'll want to slap caused, especially, taking his face below of her.  
"Before I said please, and you do not stop!"  
"Perhaps…" he studied her face with half-close and provocative eyes "you missed something, like the first time you called me, don't you think?" With the hand remaining free of the weight of the young, began to walk her back doing she gave a jump.  
"Enough!" She stuck to the sides of his chest, that being the only movement that allowed his grip.  
"Try." He defied stroking slowly her back round trip and without removing the eyes of hers.  
"No, let me!"  
"Do you yield?" Secretly he left free his hilarity, while attacking her neck again with his lips.  
"Never! Just… let me go!"  
"I am waiting for the right words, little girl…" His voice caressed her ears. "You already know how work that…" His hand free travels again by her back to reach her shoulder where one of his fingers drew circles while he saw her with pleasure and festivity. She seemed to fight more with herself than with him in it. "That is not nothing wrong," he thought.  
"Damn!" she spit. "Please! I said please!" Still she was angry and kicking. He sighed with feigned distress and releasing a couple of nonconforming 'tsk.'  
"You must look the good ways, little bunny. A queen can not have a mouth so dirty. Now, well, it will be a pleasure for me to clean as often as necessary…" He gently kissed her again, drowning her protests. "Said your right words, little thing…" he repeated. "Say my name, Sarah. No more Goblin King; say my name," he thought.

"Please Goblin King!" she exclaimed alarmed by her own emotions. What had she not learned how dangerous it was to stay with him alone during that lovely dinner?

He elevated an eyebrow with malice. "Goblin King?" he questioned unbeliever. "Surely these are not the right words. What a pity…!" Sighed on her lips. "You were so close…!" The hand on her shoulder began to play with the wide neck dress pensive. "I suppose you must…… strengthen a little more, precious thing…" His hand began to discover a little more her shoulder viewing her with mischief. "That if you really want to stop me…" His lips began to travel again for her throat with suggestive heading towards hides and promising skin beyond her shoulders.

Sarah seemed frozen. "Oh, no!" she thought. "He is… He really is trying…!" Her face was red from embarrassment, red from anger, red anyway. "Think fast, Sarah! The 'please' is good! What else would he want…?!" And slowly, the word was formed on her lips almost without thinking.  
"Jareth?" He stopped one second to hear his name. And smiling without being discovered and would continue with his task, but, she won in hand. "Jareth, please!"

The blond head was stayed inches from her skin and the sovereign observed her with a Machiavellian smile.  
"Was it difficult?"

Sarah was bitten tongue not to respond, not when his genius was about to explode, and respond to something like: "No, absolutely! All your tricks are so simple condemnations that are very easy! As easy as your sentenced maze!" Of course she doesn't respond that way when he was the situation between his hands. But she neither knew what to reply. If she said that 'it's apiece of cake' he gets angry as in the tunnel, if she said that it was difficult, he would assume that his caresses and kisses affected her and much. She could not answer that question evil!  
"More… or less." she could, for a second, seeing his face bewilderment. "Okay, Sarah!" she festivities in her interior. "You don't give him pleased to get her stuck between a rock and a hard place! Although…, in truth, you're between him and the wall…" she meditated that could become by far more dangerous.  
"Okay…" He stopped treading her ground. "Now, if you promise to return to being a good girl, I draw you from here. That doesn't mean I leave do whatever you want. Is understood?" he questioned as an admonition.  
"Really… you let me out of here?"  
"Yes. And, while you keep calling my name and you are more cordial and respectful with me you can see the sunlight. If not…" He raised an eyebrow.  
"If not what?!" She spit him unable to contain her anger.

"Well…," he thought looked fun, "after all, the challenge is part of her, and that is one of the many things that attracted me."  
"If not, perhaps I let you seeing the light of day or night, but…, in my bedroom." made a Wily face with his half-closed gaze.  
"Demons!" she protested and he caught her in another kiss that became worse humour. How dared to be so bold… and hateful?! "What are you doing?!" She moved him away with her hands on his chest.  
"My love, I told you that I will clean that dirty mouth. Remember that you are my bride and my future queen. You would not be pretty on the throne with this vocabulary." smiled funny and with delight at seeing how her eyes lit rage, and his body, heart and soul struggling to stay still and silent. "Well…, if everything was already said, what do you think if we met for lunch with the rest?" he stretched out his arm.  
"How will I present myself thus way?! I have to be as dirty as your throne room!" she exclaimed already without could contained. Jareth had to keep hide his hilarity, seeing how she sought another reason to download her anger without confronts him so directly. "Look at me," she raised her hands to her head vehemently shaken. "I have been sitting on this filthy floor with a white dress!"  
"If you wish, I take you a bath before the dining room." He provoke with malice. The answer was a growl.  
"I don't need anyone to bathe me! I prefer to go dirty!"

The monarch left to escape a laugh. "Okay. Let me, then help." Jareth generated a globe and threw it over the chocolate colour hair. Sarah was totally clean, and with a change of clothing. Her body now covered with a soft caramel colour. "I wonder if you look as exquisite as imagine…" His voice was seductive and one of his hands made a slight movement towards the lamp that had been hung across the wall. He had no need to touch it. And the Oubliette was dimly lit. "Yes, really. Perhaps…, we could have lunch here, don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow boldly.  
"No!" she claimed immediately.  
"Why not?" He incited purposely.  
"Because… it will ruin beautiful dress!"  
"I can give you many others," he continued.  
"I don't want others! I want this!" she assured with nonsense.  
"I love this… fervent attachment to something that I will provide. And…, there is much more ahead inexhaustible I'm going to give you."

"No, Sarah, will not answer him. Will not answer!" she recommended to herself. "The food will cool. How much more do you expect your family while you boast about your 'generosity'?"

He could not avoid his guffaw let out without any repression. "Please, My Lady, my apologies," he extended his arm with an elegant movement that accompanied his cloak. "Now, if you do favour of… hold me strongly, we will not let them wait one second more."

Sarah walked with pride toward the shelter of his arm and was subjected to some compunction to his torso.

"Much closer, my dear. I don't want to miss you on the road." He perfidious looked her since his advantageous height, as she puffed cranky and obeyed simply because she didn't know what would happen if she lost in limbo between one place and another. That arm wrapped in black silk, covered her along with his cloak before fading.

A cloud of brightness was deployed off the dining table. Erwin smiled as genuinely mischievous as his nephew and son could do when distinguished of whom were. The eyes of Alin could not hide her happy and smile drawn on her lips. Conrad seemed surprised. But that was fast! What had taken so many annoyances? He sighs surrendered.  
"We arrived in time?" questioned the monarch.  
"Very time." responded Erwin, while, Sarah was helped by his nephew to take her seat.  
"Well, well." Jareth be accommodated at the head of the table and gave the order to serve. "And… what was his morning cousins?" asked with innocence.  
"Well…" they both said something uncomfortable.  
"Please, sister, you first" smiled Conrad with false kindness, so that his sister saw him grudge. Jareth looked him with astonishment.  
"Oh my! If someone tell me I do not believed it. Really do you feel fine, Conrad? It was the second surprise in the day!" he questioned him.  
"I must be maturing." said his father with fun without seeing him.  
"No! I mean, yes! I'm… trying, that's."

Sarah pressed the lips not to laugh; indeed that the Oubliette seemed rather quite the opposite to 'try to mature.' Fortunately, the servant served her and that helped her to distract.

Gontran fully unbeliever observed to Conrad with eyebrows raised, almost worried about him, in fact, often cared for him, an issue at times to his wife if in fact this guy was normal.  
"It's good to hear that. It was time." said Jareth with a mug on his lips. "Then…, how you were saying us, Alin?"

The girl gently clarified her throat and made use of her mask more than policy, as she used to do in society. "What can I say? My morning began well with a GREAT displeasure in the middle, and now…, seems to be getting better, cousin."  
"I see." he smiled so diplomat as she spoke. "How about you, my 'almost' mature cousin?"  
"Well… I… I was travelling a bit… your maze." After all, was not lie. Smiling to himself why and how to divert the situation. "And, truly you have to do something about this bog, Jareth!" With that should have sufficed, but always his big mouth added something else. "For a bit and I vomit the complete breakfast there!" He was stiff when felt the revulsion eyes on him, especially his sister and Sarah. When he noticed what he had said, smiled committed. "I'm… sorry. He…" pointed toward the head of the table "forced me to speak…" accused to his cousin that was seeing him so averse as the rest.  
"Recall me put you a spell to get hush, at least while we are on the table." Jareth replied blinking for clear up.  
"Always the same pig!" Alin murmured from in front. Conrad looked upset at her.  
"He asked!"  
"But he doesn't ask you that! You're a foul!" Conrad sees her with half-closed eyes. And with the opposite hand to the rest of the occupants, he gesture of scratching his nose. Alin opened his eyes with great opposition that happened to frustration when she noticed that the finger just the fin rub it on the outside and it began to laugh. "You are…!"  
"Conrad!" father challenged. "Why can not simply behave, in all the heavens?!"  
"What did I do? I just scratch the nose. Do you see?" He repeated the gesture. "She is too scandalous." He led hands to live up to his chest.

Gontran took his wife's hand between his before she shed the napkin off the boy.  
"I KNOW how she is, and I KNOW how you are. Lunch in silence whether you will be fighting as two infants."

The young boy sighed concentrating on his plate. Why it took so little fun?

Alin, even with her shiny eyes of indignation, noted her husband that he smiled kindly with a look that told her not to give pleasure to his brother to make her upset, while, delicately clapped her hand and took his lips. Something so simple appeared melt the anger of the girl.

Sarah was unable to avoid look them and missed a unprepared sigh that did smile to Jareth.  
The lunch took place without further problems; Conrad no longer provoked to his sister or she paid more attention to him, now devoted to her beloved Gontran. Erwin and Jareth agreeable discussed various issues relating to the kingdom, which left Sarah quiet that HE were not paying attention at her. Apparently. Because when she gave a little bound in to her seat because of thunder which erupted in the distance, on the outside, his gloved hand covered hers that rested on the table in a manner protective and calm with normalcy of whom leading years to share daily life. She was unable unless blushed and try to remove her hand from his lightly. He studied her calm, smiled and allowed her to withdraw it because, after all, she should take two to eat. The cheeks of Sarah were lit again.

Conrad the spy them and showed his perfect teeth in a smile about to say something. "Auch!" All that was left of his lips together with a jump instead with frowned eyebrows looking his baffled sister; who inconvenienced turn the young fey. If she had not kicked him… then…? He opened his eyes to warn the curvature on the lips of his brother-in-law.  
"What's going on, Conrad? Already you have no appetite?" He was surprise. "Eat, eat. That's the best thing for the brain to function properly."

The gaze of the aforementioned was half covered by his eyelids. "Now I understand how that is you supported her," he hissed, but, all he got is that the couple let away giggles.


	22. What! You mean you will go?

N/A: Thank you very much, notwritten. You help me so much and I will hope your honest opinion again. I will be very happy if you show me an error then I can fixed. :-)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Is at least they give me something by repeating this over and over again… Well, the fact is that are mine: Erwin, Gontran, Conrad, Alin and Twig.

Chapter 22: What! You mean you will go?

After lunch, Sarah was able to return to her room to rest and then enjoy a bath. The memories of Toby still hurt, but with the assurance that at least for now, he was where he should be.  
In the afternoon, Sarah feels like dying when she learned that the next day the whole family to build their lands. She… alone with Jareth? In other words, the Goblin King. No way! She said with irony.  
"What?!" she cried from the depth of her soul to hear the words of Erwin, meanwhile, left her cup of tea.  
"That tomorrow afternoon we'll go. We'd love to stay longer, but my properties need to be addressed and we have already quite abused the hospitality of Jareth."  
"I'm not sure!" she cried in a desperate attempt that any of them remain longer. "He would love to you stay here." she tried to commit.  
"Really…," he smiled with evilness "NO." He looked her with self-confidence; those two green gaps were enlarged appalled. "I would NEVER be SO selfish as to ask my uncle to give up his beloved farm, and does NOT allow Gontran and my adorable cousin will have to dispense with their warm home for these cold stone walls. And CONRAD SHOULD resume HIS studies to be a MAN of good. And on the other hand, I'll have MORE time available to teach you HOW TO BEHAVE with YOUR charming King." He ended happily showing his pointed canines in all his splendour.  
"But…! But…!" She urgently trying to find an excuse.  
"But nothing, my little girl. You NOT can hold people against their will," he smiled again.

Now she was about to explode. How dared he to mock her?! How exactly he dared to say something like that?!

"Don't you, uncle?"  
"Very true. Anyway, Lady Sarah, we're not that far, and we'd love to Jareth and you go visit."  
"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Alin excited. "Please, Sarah, one day you come to visit us! I'll show you my garden and we can talk for hours! In addition, we have a gap in which we can refresh in these days of heat!"  
"That sounds excellent, Alin," his cousin corresponded with supported elbows on the table and fingers of his hands intertwined in front of his chin. "I promise that we will go to see you before the betrothal. Isn't, my love?" went to her.

Really those eyes could dismiss flames! Laughing within him when she turned her face to see him was so angry that she could not even talk!  
"Oh, indeed! Our most sincere congratulations to both." Erwin slightly bowed his head with solemnity.  
"Thanks, uncle. When will visit you when we will let know the BIG day."  
"Then it will be perfect to come home before the wedding, Sarah! There are a lot of things to do to make things perfect! And with placer I helped you through what you need."  
"What may escape?" she murmured and therefore low.

Jareth, seated at her side, brought to each other; she put her arm in between they restricts him stick to her.  
"Oh, little thing, prenuptials nerves?"

She looks daggers at him.

"I have a good way to appease this," he murmured confidant in her ear.  
"NO. Thanks." She pushed with moderation restraint him out trying respect to the rest present there, but remarkably annoying.

The sovereign was hilarious.  
"Is not she lovely?" Ironically looked to his uncle who was trying to remain serious.  
"Absolutely," Erwin said drinking of his cup with rid.

Sarah was forced to calm down, but it makes no sense. Fortunately, Alin was the only one that seemed neither well understood her and warned that she was no longer sipping her tea, drew her from there with any excuse.  
"Okay, Sarah!" she was up and was joined to her "Time let talking to the gentlemen of their boring things and that take time to organize events to come!" She catch her arm she rescued her dragging the surprised girl to the door while was talking with the mere intention not to give space to detain them anyone.

But, Jareth, as was accustomed to command, interrupted her.  
"But, cousin," he said with a smile "there is NOTHING that is not being done already! I already have almost everything in MY POWER."

This time the smile was directed to Sarah, who was about to take a step forward ready to jump over him. Alin took the arm of the girl and was placed in front of her.  
"Jareth, there are certain things that a man can not properly prepare a woman before her wedding." She smiled him with female triumph. "And, as I am married and Sarah will be part of the family, I feel obliged to offer what little I know on the subject. So, as you will see, so between you and me, I have the experience of marriage. And I'm sure that my father or Gontran will turn you their counsel."

Conrad laughed inside. Was not beautiful occasionally she shows her nails in front of everyone and it was directed to someone else?

Jareth, surprised, would open his mouth when Gontran interrupted him watching with a proud smile to his beloved.  
"She is absolutely right, My Lord. Perhaps now we could have that chat with you." His eyes shine with so much evil as those of his family by law.

Jareth sighed surrendered.  
"Agreed. Perhaps, would not that bad you give me…" He looks with malice toward Sarah "some ideas."

If Gontran has not laughed furtively, perhaps only one of the girls was blush.

Evil, hateful, spoiled, stupid Goblin King! The mind of Sarah began to repeat all the profanity to describe him and found that her eyes were two growing flames.  
"So, see you. Goodbye…" Alin humming, overcoming her own discomfort, removing the girl from there as soon as possible.  
The Goblin King noted his political cousin with funny expression.  
"I don't know how well it will be to my Sarah to have by friend to your wife."

The other one could only laugh.  
"Well…, if I must be guided by my own experience you could stay tranquil. Alin is a very sweet woman who knows what her roles in a marriage."

Of course he not going to confess that in the wedding night, when he suggested undress, and she did not want him to do so because she felt shame, she throws him almost half room as she throws everything that found over him while he was heading to her. Until that he took her in his arms and kissed her and managed to do what she hadn't let him to do and without complaint. Then, during the courtship she not allowed him to exceed his kisses. He nor would say that the next day, when he proposed bathe together, a little and she makes him to eat bar soap if it were not for his excellent reflexes warrior. She won that morning. Not so the next one. He smiled with satisfaction.

From the lips of Erwin escaped a slight laugh.  
"Do something came to your memory?" laughing said his stepfather, because he had heard something of protests by her daughter the morning after the wedding.  
"Beautiful memories." His smile widened from ear to ear.

Jareth was inspecting him suspicious.  
"I don't know why, but I think it really should be concerned."

"Oh, Sarah! What good that you have already pulled out of there! I knew he could not with his conscience!" Alin exclaimed sitting on a bench in the garden.

Sarah walked in front of her like a wild beast in captivity.  
"He to haven't consciousness!" she claimed handle her fury. "How dare him…?! How dare to blackmail in this way?! How…?!" She stops her hike for only missed a cry of repression faced at calm and quiet Alin that seemed that was waiting that relief her. "I can't live one second quiet in this world," she returned to her comings and goings "and especially when he is near! Every time that comes to me is to threaten!"  
"But… I had understood that the marriage was by mutual agreement…"  
"Mutual agreement?!! shouted angry. "Mutual agreement?! Does that was what he said?!"

The other girl watched the dismayed.  
"Is not it so?" Inquired. She knew that was promptly proposed by the fact the departure of Toby, but…  
"Of course not, Alin! Do you think I want to stay here?! Do you think I want support him for the rest of my miserable life?!"

The monarch's cousin was going to open her mouth, but the other was still was so upset that she left no room for interruption.

"Well, no! If it were up to me, I would be in MY house with MY family, and NO plans to get married! I have fifteen years! How do I know of marriages or how to tolerate a man who is nothing less than a king, and not only that, unless it is the insufferable Goblin King, ah?! I WAS happy!" Stopped to talk thus giving more emphasis to her sermon that only seemed to want self convince. "Yes, gentlemen, I WAS! Until some night came the great, legendary and hiper-conceited Goblin King! And since not enough time with that, he came a second time to avenge the only idiot who threw his silly maze by his nose!"  
"But I thought you…" she lifted a finger, but, Sarah was totally out of it.

"Think you I was happy for his commitment to duty force?! Or this new deception his?! You know why I ended today in this damned and dirty hole that he calls Oubliette?!"

Alin moved her head from place to place. Well, the truth was that she had not even bothered to ask why his cousin; reprimanding just what began as told where he had entered her.

"Ah, does that's not being said, isn't?! Well, listen well, then! I ended there because I'm angry with him! And do you know why?!"

Again intimidated and silent Alin shook her head.

"Because he lied about Toby! Did you know that he intends to return him to Underground at one time or another?! That was what we had not fixed! I accept his conditions and his… 'untouchable" maze exchange for Toby to return home and stay there for ever! How you like would is not angry with that… degenerated cheat?!"  
"Degenerated?!" Alin opened her eyes to not enormously. She believed know enough his cousin, but…! "Sarah, what he did you?!"  
"What he did me?! Does pursue me at all times seems little?! Kiss me without permission seems little?! I had nobody kiss never before!" She blushes, but her anger stayed with her. "And he… just comes to me and kiss me as if such a thing! And not just a kiss is, believe me! I always thought my first kisses would be soft and naives; not that it's knock me down as a whirlwind!"

Alin bit her lips to not laugh. With as a whirlwind, eh? What about knock, referred she to his cousin or kissing?

"And today…!" Her cheeks were even more colourful. "Today he touched me just where my parents ever dared to give me a tanning!  
"Did… you mean…?" She looked toward her buttocks with some doubt.

Sarah was too shamed to respond with words and she agrees pitching.

Alin took a hand to her lips.

"In the Oubliette?" she supposed with horror and the other one confirmed it. "He's quite unseemly, isn't he?  
"And are you surprised?" she inquired amazed.  
"Well…, a bit, yes. Anyway, he's not a bad person, Sarah. He freed you just in a few hours."  
"He should never lock me!" She remarked. "Alin, can not you see?! He freed me for bother me front of you and there down he was… cornered against the wall suggesting things… that put me nerves tipped!  
"Oh, Sarah! I had no idea that he was so daring! You didn't worry; I will speak to him before leaving. You will be his wife and he should treat with respect. Gontran was also a tricky when boyfriends," she smiled with longing, "but, he has always been very aware when I said, NO."

Until the wedding night; she thought between laughter. While the principle is bothered when he suggested who had won this time, eventually she realized that she was more than happy that he had emerged winner. Although… clear that her Gontran have ever locked anywhere, let alone on a dark, lonely place; could understand that Sarah was so irritated.  
"Alin, I do not want…" Be his wife? In truth she would be like that? "I don't want stay here alone with him." She took hands between her supplicants. "He… intimidates me, really."

Alin exactly don't knew what to answer. Of course, if she suggests that she could spend the rest of her unmarried at home, but… her cousin doesn't permit. That had become very clear. She sighs exhausted. Come to think better, it was logical that Sarah felt like that. Jareth could be obsessive, eager and possessive. Gontran many times had to prove his loyalty to the kingdom and to her before the wedding! Because, obviously, that while her father had given his blessing, the marriage would not be truly meaningful without the blessing of the king. And this being her cousin no less!  
"I will speak to him, Sarah," talked with earnest, but not giving false hope. "But… you've ever given thought to why he is doing?"  
"It's not so difficult to discover, Alin. Revenge."  
"Sarah…" her gaze was on appeal.  
"No, Alin. Not say anything. You can have all the good intentions in the world, but I'm not as stupid as he supposed."

Sarah felt mortify since then, why his words, his… attentions affecting her of that way? Does, he was as 'irresistible'? She thought with disdain biting her upper lip to remember his smiles and glances. Well…, he was slightly attractive… Quite attractive; resolved. But this doesn't imply anything! She…! Demons; she didn't have to fall at his feet like a recklessness!

"Sorry." apologized to the fey. "Always I finish speaking badly about him front of your despite what kind brother and you have been with me. I'll be on my room…"

She gave her back.

"I need a rest, Alin."

Alin felt pity for the young girl. She felt that it was all a big lie and apparently there was nothing that would change her mind. There was nothing she could make.

"Well, My Lady." Twig smiled running to settle her hair loose wit small braids and blue ribbons interwoven forming a crown. The dress, making the game hair detail was exquisite though it was not pompous and she looked as if it were a sort of Greek goddess.

On the shoulders two silver ornaments held open until the sleeves wrists, which unite. The jewels were perfect and delicate to accompany her attire. Sarah to be seen in the mirror could not avoid feeling almost … naked to see the back of her loose décolleté that was more than suggestive and ended a little beyond her waist.

The front was not so displayed; waist fit enough to make a silhouette; neck drape gracefully falling on her chest and fell freely with skirt gentle gathers. So don't she like attire, conversely, but with he haunt near …

"You look as beautiful as ever, My Lady."

Sarah forcing a smile. The dinner was in honour of Sir Erwin and his children, without further and invited some goblins and of the most important people by half.  
"Thanks, Twig. But… isn't it how very… daring in view of my age and…?"  
"My Lady!" Twig laughed. "Where do you draw those ideas?! Daring!" she repeated laughing, therefore Sarah trying to find the joke. Or Twig had become mad or she was already mad and not realized that had happened so fast? "Daring is trying to hide the beauty that we have been given."  
"Well… then that the Aboveground is another concept. Where I come from, this is very daring and inappropriate for a girl."  
"Inappropriate for a young girl to marry early?" Twig eyebrows rose. "My Lady, do not be offended, but, you are no longer a girl and the way you be seen in there and everyone else clothing to check it.

Sarah wanted die right there. Why everybody had to be as harsh with her?! Why the whole world was so… enjoyable about it annoyed her, some like as the same Goblin King?!  
"In fact, I'm at my world, Twig. In my world, would continue under the supervision of my parents..."

"That does not change here, My Lady, unless you here."  
"…in my world, I should go to school…"  
"Does you refer to learn rules, history, geography and others? We shall do also, as future queen."

Sarah will wrinkle the frown.  
"In my world I should NOT think to marry, if not… unless…!"  
"If not, what, My Lady?" questioned with a friendly smile.  
"How should be much different knowing my age boys without having to marry one of them!"

The goblin seemed shocked, because she took a hand in her mouth and her eyes were largest of what were already.  
"My Lady, so what idea…! Oh, dear, that it's… rather than daring! It's… indecent and inappropriate for a fine lady like you!"

Sarah was perplexed at the real concern in the face of the maid.

"Oh creature, please, tell me that you don't have been left corrupt with such indecent customs Aboveground!"

Indecent? The girl was questioned herself. And she should say about her 'perfect gentleman monarch'? Sigh surrender seeing the great anguish that Twig showed by failing to take a rapid response.  
"No, Twig." said with resignation. "I have never come out with a boy. And, the only that persists in corrupter me is your King."

Twig not only felt relieved, if not happy that once again displayed.  
"Oh, My Lady! There is no problem!" Foolishly laughed. "I know he's a young vigorous and healthy"

"I would say rather that he's insane," Sarah thought.

"…But, he ever takes you before the wedding!"

The young girl left an escape and disbelieved 'tsk.'  
"Why are you so sure about it?"  
"You will be his queen, not his courtesan!"

This time, was the glance of king's fiancée where it grew.  
"Courtesans?! Since when and where he has courtesans?!"

A irascible feeling spring up within her without knowing very well why.  
"Well, My Lady. All kings are courtesans. But, in that case, you are very lucky. There isn't who can compete with your beauty or the interest of His Highness. Well, a few years ago that he has chosen not to have any favourite."  
"Will not have the favourite, but has courtesans!" she claimed. "And where are all of them now, ah?! Are he closed them as did with my friends for I not to notice it?! To make them appear later married and then be able to laugh at me once more?!"  
"My Lady, he would never such a thing! Here marriage is serious, especially among the nobility!"  
"Well, he doesn't seem serious, Twig."

The Goblin moved her head on both sides.  
"If he's not, Lady Sarah, nothing would prevent him from requesting your attention and to return her to Aboveground."  
"Insurance he has never done with someone before."  
"Never in his entire life!" Swore Twig solemnly. "My Lady, you must rely on His Majesty. Now, take a hurry or you displeasure him again."

Her voice warned clearly that would not permit what she continues disparage his 'beloved and perfect knight.'  
"Ok!" She protested now angry with herself. What was missing was have to Twig as enemy because of the annoying Goblin King! "Sorry! Well?! Forget everything that I said!"

She headed toward the door with Twig walked behind. Sarah was unable to avoid murmured.

"He may have courtesans front to my noses and not offend me! Ha; no as I live!"

Twig couldn't avoid smiling behind her.

The black boots walking from one place to another before the bottom of the stairs leading to the bedrooms. The tight black pants and vest jut out with white shirt, who as usual left see the white chest and medallion; lovely contrasting the jacket blue night.

The King of the goblins waiting his fiancée to guide her to table. Surely that she was delayed. Why does everything have she to make it more difficult?! Does he not been contemplative, she was unconfined, he had been allowed to spend the rest of day as her please except for the moments at which should be reunited with the rest of the family? What else it meant that girl?!

Suddenly, he heard some dizzying steps, too heavy for her Sarah. The laughter was confirmed this.  
"What, cousin? Trying to make a new dungeon in front of the staircase?"  
"Very funny, Conrad. And…, unpunctual as usual." He hissed in exchange.  
"Thanks!" he smiled taking the lapels of his green jacket.

Jareth revolved his eyes. Devil of boy!  
"Better go before you throw at Bog of Eternal Stench!"  
"Oh, well…!" he protested. "She's already going to go down, I don't know why you act very agitated. I think that I don't like being with you on your wedding day. That day it sure you'll do a pit in the ground!" he roared with laughter.  
"Conrad, go with the rest before I forget how much I appreciate you!" Jareth spoke between teeth indicating the doors.

Conrad observed surprised and then smiled with amusement.

"What?!" Goblin King exclaimed already shakes up.  
"You never told me something like that." He gently palms his shoulder making him the shy, which caused an unintended smile in sovereign that ending hilarity.  
"Please Conrad. Make happy to your cousin and king." extended a hand to give way.  
"Mh… Okay." He was with a big smile.

Jareth passed a hand on his face. When his eyes were discovered again, a movement attracted his attention to the steps and all his anger were forgotten before the beauty that the path leaded inevitably towards him. Already with his faces uncovered considered appreciatively of foot to head and he had an average smile.  
Sarah felt uncomfortable. Why had he to be there as a stationary pole viewing her descend?! Why not better he would go by his… lovers?! Sure that they would appreciate a look like that and a… wit as that! Why are he always had to do as… perfect?!  
Neither Sarah either abandoned the last step, he clung her hand between his and took her vehemently to his lips, without the eyes get out of her.  
"You look… wonderful, Sarah mine." His voice was velvety and virile, achieved that the girl for a second forget her evil genius.

"Thanks, Twig." He went to the goblin with his eyes fixated on his fiancée. His was, and his would be. He smiled faces that deep thought.  
"Not at all, His Highness." She bowed and left them alone as quickly as she could.

Jareth was unable to retract the temptation to bring the young to him.  
"You're my Venus, my little girl." He murmured ignoring the challenging eyes. Already was angry? And now why?  
"Really?" She questioned imitation as caustic as he used to do it when he said that phrase. "A one more model to your collection?"

She departed from him long enough for breaking the nearness.

He glanced her without understand. What bug had been stung her now?  
"My collection? What do you talk?"  
"No matter," she said, "We'll come to dinner or we'll end up discussing nonsense?"

She could see how men jaw was tauten.  
"Which was certainly a 'nosense,' my dear." his voice was tense despite his courtesy and gave his arm to her.

She took it upset and with her most dignified expression; he spying her initiating the march toward the door.

"Soon, my little bunny…" he whispered.

Sarah look scornfully at him, but he was no longer his eyes on her person, but…, yes an averaged smile that not reassured her at all.


	23. Realign Time?

N/A: Thank you very much, notwritten by your support. :-)

Chapter 23: Realign time?

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. But I'm own of a demential mind where inhabited Erwin, Conrad, Gontran and Alin in this chapter.

The dinner, although it was not presumptuous, proved to be formally invited to all major from Labyrinth.

Sarah was surprised that Jareth not bothered her as used, but there was no time he would not have put his eyes on her. Will wanted to impress someone and taking the proper protocol monarch? Tsk! Who wanted to fool?, she was questioned watching with some dissimulation along the table.

There the majority of those present was goblins Twig's style and the rest of the servants. All were greatly polite of her, fearing as lacking respect, what are they worry if their lucky king had no compunction about it? Except when he should. Sigh.

Alin observed Sarah with a gentle smile on her lips. How would her like being able to do something about it! And indeed, she had tried, but she was more hard-head than her cousin! She saw to this one smiling with triumph at the girl who turned her eyes to inspire upwards giving back the face.

She already had spoken with respect to give a little more space to his girlfriend and not be as… snatched. For the first part, he promised to try it and if he pledged not had problems, still was only "to try." It's second she only won laughs and a confession that did blush her as a silly, at her, a married woman.

"Cousin, as if I were snatched as you think, then, no longer would be a gentleman. And…," he added viewing her straight in the honey eyes, "if I exceed a bit on my case, it's simply because she so desires in this way. She likes playing with me and… I'm more than willing to follow the game."

Alin sighed again. Both were difficult to treat. As his father had said, they need time and privacy to get to know well, but…, does Sarah should not have a companion? Looking back to the couple, thought it was impossible to put a third between these two. Who will survive the storm on one side and the other? What is more, but would have to give up her husband for a good time, not because she sincerely liked that notion.  
At end thereof, the men retreated a room where enjoyed coffee or drinks and smoked, while, talked business. Ladies, another one remained in chatting and drinking tea.

Sarah who had to endure all the congratulations and tell her what she was lucky.

"Yes, very fortunate. A courtly title, isn't? The good and stupid wife will remain at home and mister will have to see how his 'properties.' Why doesn't he put all of us together, if we are all part of his harem," she thought in a lonely corner.  
"Sarah?" Alin approached her with some concern. "Are you OK?"  
"Yes, Alin. As well as I can be."  
"O Sarah! In truth I would help in any way, but not how." She would not say that she had spoken to him since…, his responses were not promising as those of girl front of her whenever she tries to make see things as they were.  
"Do not worry. Perhaps, is not a working so hard with all those… courtesans his. After all, a queen must know share with her subjects, a queen can not be selfish, do not? Indeed, with luck, once he having his heir no longer has to endure him again. They will be happy for that."  
"Courtesans? What talk?" she know that her cousin has take them longer a bit after of meet Sarah, still when she don't knew the relation between the park's owl and him. "Here, there's no…"  
"Alin, I know that there is no one here. No matter. There is the case, forget. Only I'm just very tired of thinking about tomorrow. Think you I can retire?"  
"If by me, yes. But…, you must stay until the last guest leaves. You're the host along with…"  
"Give me a favour. Not names him."  
"Okay," sighed resigned. "Sarah, anything you need…," turned her wrist and appeared a crystal globe a slight tinge of pink, significantly more tiny than those who could summon Jareth, "…call me. Not that I can come to the rescue as an armed knight, no one has so much power as… him. But… if you need… speak…"

Sarah smiled with sincerity. This would be a perfect friend fey if had no family ties to THAT ONE.  
"OK, Alin. Thanks," unannounced hugged her before taking her offer. "I know that you are doing everything at your fingertips and that's enough for me."  
"You're welcome, Sarah." Both smiled.

Well, the less something good would emerge from all this, thought the mortal.

"I have an idea, why not take that to your room, you take five minutes to breathe a little and go back? Nobody bothers your absent for so little."  
"Right!" Sarah spoke happy, "I'll come back!" She headed toward the stairs.

When the gentlemen returned to meet with the ladies, Sarah yet been returned. The monarch tense again. Where is she? Was she runaway again? He immediately contacted his cousin.  
"Alin, where is she?"  
"She went to her room."  
"When she leaving challenge me!" he murmured take a step away. But some gloved hands take his hand. "Alin, what are you doing?"  
"Jareth, she will return. You promise leave some space. How are you going to do if not stop moving one foot out of your sight?"  
"She's mine!" was his explanation in very low voice.  
"Stop behave as a donkey!" was responding to the young fey almost a hiss; impacting the ruler. "Only went to save a gift that I gave her! What's wrong with that?!"  
"None."

He looked into the eyes. "Gifts," he thought with irony.

"She doesn't take very well gifts, do you?"  
"Enough with that, Jareth. Are both are impossible, you know?!"

She felt strong hands over her shoulders.  
"Honey, come with me."

She heard the voice of her husband.

"I miss you," surrounded her waist with one arm.

Jareth raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"For all heaven!" thought Alin, "Now, I understand how feels Sarah!"  
"Hateful!" she whispered to pass next to him prior to her husband crawl across the hall.

Jareth could not avoid laughing. Especially when he saw his cousin paying attention with hilarity to her sister.

A few guests have already begun to prepare for leave.  
Sarah descended the stairs and went back to the room where she noticed that not only were females. At one of the couches were sat Alin and her husband. Automatically girl's eyes were found; Sarah surely knew that the 'almighty' Goblin King had molested her absence. She laughs inside. If he had known, she had not even bothered to return to the room. She moves towards that female fey facing a particular point, attempted to stand, but her husband had forbidden it taking her by her waist.  
"And…, where were you, my pet?"

She heard a voice behind her. She closed eyes and a burden sigh turned to confrontation.  
"What matter?"

He drew a smile, his eyes showed not anger; at hand, seemed to enjoy it.  
"Yes, its matter," his tone was melodic.

Sarah remained negligible. "Yes; the crap is delighting," she thought.

"You are my fiancée. And…, hence, I must keep abreast of every-step-than-you-make," he approached to talk her closer.

Guests watched them happily thinking about what wonderful that they were together saying words of love.

If Sarah would have heard the comments were taken long to laugh there.  
"Don't bother me, Goblin King," she was going to depart, but he subjected her hand accommodated in his arm.

"'King Goblin.' That deserves a punishment, huh?" he resolved inside.  
"None of that, little thing. We bid farewell to our guests." He made a big smile and talked, then aloud. "My subjects, I regret to dismiss you by night, but I assure you that soon we will have something more important that celebrate."

There was laughter with joy and blessings for the living room that did sprout a sigh from the lips of the mortal girl, while her "fiancé" driving her toward the exit with the most monumental smiles on his face. And again the congratulations and others.

When the last of them withdrew, she released from his arm with abruptness. He observed frowned but not yet with true anger.

She would not even turn to see him. At that time, the arms caught her again, this time, one at her waist and one on her shoulders.  
"Angry, precious thing?" he inquired at her hear.  
"I wish go to my room, Goblin King," she spit it between teeth.  
"Do you want to go back to what this morning, don't you, my beloved? I mean…, there in darkness…, the wall…"

Sarah felt like blood was concentrated in her face.  
"Never!" vowed.  
"So…?" he came to kiss her temple and descend toward her ear.  
"Cursed you! Okay! Jareth! Jareth! Ok?!" she turned made a fury and he released her, with the exception of the hand that remained at her waist.

His gesture was still jovial and with a face brought her toward him and elevating her chin with his hand not given her time to protest.  
Conrad thought go to his bedroom but, to find that scene came back on his steps and not let any of his relatives off.  
"What, son? Why do you not want let go?"  
"Is that… they are occupied there."  
"They?" Alin questioned with curiosity.  
"Yes; them. Jareth and Sarah."  
"Didn't you say that is bothering her again?!" she went toward the door and again, arrested her, this time not only his soul mate, but his father.  
"Alin, we said that we would not meddle. Tomorrow we will go and leave them in peace. Nothing will be solved if they don't learn to live with their… temperaments."  
"But, father, you don't know what he makes to that poor girl! Is like… like…!"  
"It's like a hunter and his prey." Erwin sighed; Alin watched astonished. "Daughter, which is our family's badge?"  
"An owl, but…!"  
"But anything, my girl. Gontran and you also had your differences, but, well, predator of a big predator is most… equal. Am I right, Gontran?"  
"I'm not so sure," laughed the man who had an ability to become a formidable eagle. "But can fly together makes a big difference," kissed the cheek of his beloved. Erwin smiled.  
"Now; Wait a few more minutes and will see whether we can go to our bedrooms. And if not, we'll use magic to go up there."

Sarah could not resist his kisses, though she fights and she really did it, even finished answering him.

The look he gave when he left her lips was no longer one which had carried throughout the evening, it was full of effervescence.

"Well, my Sara," his voice was a caress. "Now, let's wish good nights my family and…"

The eyes of the young girl were enlarged. "How that 'we' and what was that 'and…'?!" she thought.

"…You and I tasted the night."  
"What?!" She exclaimed alarmed. "No way!" She tried to depart.  
"Sarah!" His voice was strong. "Obey!" The girl was arrested in fatal blow. "Now, come to me."

Sarah could not evade the command. Her body arrived back on her steps and was straight to his meeting despite her desperate inner struggle for her actions belong herself.

"Come, come; little thing," he received her with open arms. "Let us show that we can be civilized enough to do this together." He smiled with jeer looking at those eyes expressing how much regret that he was doing this. "Does any problem, love?"

The green eyes were lit.

"Oh, that! Well, as… we will be alone I'll remove the spell," he smiled with amusement.  
All of them looked toward the door when they were opened.

"Well," they thought when they saw them enter taken from the arm, "perhaps, are beginning to be understood to each other."  
"Everything in order?" questioned the monarch.  
"Yes," responded Erwin. "Since we were about to go to rest. At least that you need of us."  
"I always need you, uncle. But not tonight." He directed his gaze to Sarah that not made gesture.

Alin studied them with curiosity. Really can could they explode and reconciliation as simple? Well! She looks to her husband who consenting smiled and claps her hands that rested on his arm. Then again she observed the couple with a warm smile, which began erased before the flames she saw inside her new friend.

"Oh,no!" Alin thought, "It's not anything right! Nothing good!"

All the eyes posed in her when she was hoarse.  
"Why not take advantage of the good weather and this beautiful night to tour the garden?" She smiled at his cousin with too well performed candour.

Gontran looked her to the eyelids half open and then the other couple. There was the answer! He sighed. His tiny wife loved to meet where she do not, specially if involucres a parent or friend.  
"Well…, actually, my love, I would prefer to rest. Tomorrow we face a long journey.  
"In addition, cousin, Sarah and I wish to be… a moment alone. Lately we are enjoying much these rare moments of privacy that allows us to know more than what we have already done. Isn't, my little girl?" he brought to him.  
"What…, why she not talk?" Conrad inquired suspicious.

"Very well, Conrad!" celebrated his sister inside.  
"Why she doesn't want be one big loudmouth like you," King responded and Erwin left hear his laughter.  
"Come on, my children. Leave this two in peace," Erwin headed for the departure and put a hand on the shoulder of his nephew and then what looked convincing to wait next to the door.  
"But…!" claimed Alin.  
"Alin,no. Come on," urged her husband to move. "If you want stroll through the garden I take you with placer. Good night, Jareth, Sarah," he said goodbye moving to the fey easily outside the classroom.  
"Good night," Jareth responded him with a smile of complicity and gratitude. That he had always liked that subject, when he said not, it was not. Just what a girl as his cousin needed.**  
**"Well…" Conrad stretched a alongside wit a yawn, something that his father preferred ignores taking a hand to his head.

Yes, he could not lead a headache, if not many at once.

"…I suppose that since there is no fun, I will have to do the same," returned to yawn, "See you tomorrow!" he pinching a Sarah's cheek with a smile. "See you tomorrow, cousin," dismissed him with a beat in a shoulder. "I hope I don't wake up with one of your scolds, ah?" He winks an eye at sovereign.  
"Well… if you awake you, sleep again," this one told him, "At least you want I go to assure that your sleep is deep."  
"OH, no! Thanks! You are able to give me with a stick. I swear that I do not wake up."  
"Well," He showed a triumphant face.

And at last, they stayed alone when Erwin, closed the door behind him.

Jareth waited a few minutes so that everyone had arrived at the upper deck.

"Okay…"

Sarah felt that her body again belongs to her. But, was free of the spell, not of his embrace.  
"Let me go!" she has sought to loosen. "How dare you?! Already let go, Jareth!"  
"I will as soon as you stop fighting! I'm not your adversary, Sarah! Why don't you understand?!" he lay hold of the shoulders shaking a bit to see him.  
"You were, you are and you will be!"

He was paralyzed for a few seconds. So anything that he would be worth, isn't? Well, well. She was what had sought. He again embrace her and teleport them a different place.

Given the darkness Sarah thought that this was an Oubliette. When he left to turn one of the torches, she could distinguish that it was more a kind of dungeon, better prepared than lodged her friends, but equally shocking. Here bars had not only a heavy metal door, a small folding-bed; chains hanging from the walls and a tiny window.

"Where has brought me…?" she felt panic trapped with him at that environment. "Why are we here?!" demanded.  
"Because here no one hears you screaming." was everything that he told still being back to her.

Sarah ran to him, irascible and scared.  
"Cursed bastard…! I hate you!" Her eyes were filled with tears of frustration.

Jareth turned stoically and received her fists in his chest until she was exhausted and distress arising this time.

"I hate you…!" Her body was overcome and he gave support and bringing toward each other. "Let me go…!" she dealt with away needlessly, noting where he was conducting. "Let me go…!" Her eyes were still two falls unsustainable when he forced to sit on the precarious bed beside him. "No!" claimed horrified.  
"Sarah…, stop," his voice was calm.  
"Let me go!" Her voice was already plea.  
"Never, my love," raised her for sitting her in his lap, where he urged the head stand alongside his heart. "Sh…" he caressed her hair. "Let it go, my little girl. Cry if you want, but I never let you down."  
"Let me…" she restated hiding her face in his chest.

He narrowing the hug when she loosens expelling all her anguish.  
"Quiet, Sarah mine. I will not hurt you. Never."  
Sarah didn't know how long was among his arms regrettable and clinging to his shirt; telling how long he was encouraging words, kind words, talking as if she were a girl, stroking her hair. Nor, how that she did had calmed down and remained silent. All she knew was that she was in his legs, leaned in his chest, which one of his hands rested on her hip, and the other on her shoulder shortening the distance. She should depart from him, right? But…, she felt so good, so warm, protected…, so sure. And she wondered if some other time she had felt something like that; maybe, in her first Ballroom? No, she was said. That time… when she cautioned the clock, he smiled with evil. He had believed that prevail on her and had been wrong. Why this time could not be equal? A sheathed hand in her cheek removed from her thoughts.  
"Come, my little girl," he took her arms and put them around his neck.

She looked confused, but the shadows not allowed seeing his expression.  
"I… I…" A finger held in her lips.  
"Sh…" he stood with her in the arms. "Now…, we begin again."

She didn't understand very well what he was referring. Does rearrange time again for her? For the moment, everything became uncertain; he was transporting him again somewhere else.


End file.
